Five Nights at Anime Freddy's Book 2
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Can You Resist? A Five Nights In Anime Freddy Sequal (Five Nights in Anime belongs to Mairusu Paua)
1. Quit

She pounced on me. I had little time to react. She pinned me on the floor and grinned at me.

"I finally have you" Toy Freddy said giggling.

"No! N-no"

She put her finger on my mouth.

"Shhhhhh. Don't fret little one. We can have fun before you go bye bye"

I struggled undrneath her but I couldn't move. Emotions where filling me. Good. Bad. Sad. Memorys of freinds. I looked up at her.

"Im sorry..."

She looked at me, puzzled

"What do you mean sorry?"

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"I've failed you"

She shook her head.

"Don't feel bad all nightguards are pervs"

"I wasn't one...why" I said

"Well...well..." Toy Freddy sighed. "I want...want..."

"Want what" I aksed.

She stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up.

"A freind"

I looked at her in the eyes.

"I will be your freind"

She pushed me onto the desk.

"There's only one way...I have to kill you"

I looked in horror.

"Wh-why!"

"Goldie...has methods...to keep you here...forever"

I struggled beneath her.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I pushed at her and tryed to get her off. But it was too late. Her chest was in my face and I felt my oxygen supply leaving. I pushed as hard as I could.

"Don't worry...well be together soon"

I pushed one last time and she came off of me. I ran as fast as I could to the doors. My hand gripped the door handle and the door flung open. I didn't care anymore. I ran. Left my bike. I didn't care. I just ran. And ran. Until I was at my house.

I sat on my bed crying so hard. My hand reached for the phone. I dialed and put it against my ear.

"Hello? Anime Freddy Fredbear's Pizzeria" Mairisu said.

"I QUIT!" I screamed into the phone and slammed it back on the hook.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Sequal. Don't fret. It will get better.  
^-^


	2. Shutdown

**Mairisu's** **P**. **O.V**

I gently put the phone back on the hook and sat back flustered. He quit. I must tell the others. I got up and walked to where the others where standing waiting.

"Guys...the nightguard quit...do you know what that means?" I asked them.

"Uhhhhh...no more nightguard!" Toy Freddy said.

"That's the last guy we had enough to pay for...we are officially bankrupt"

Toy Freddy dropped her microphone and Anime Mangle and Foxy peeked out of there coves.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FREDDY!" Toy Bonnie screamed at Toy Freddy.

"M-me...I...I...guess it was..." she stutered "and now...we all are gonna be shut down"

"That's right Freddy" I said. "I can't afford to pay anymore...I'm going to have to sell you...all of you"

You could have heard a pin drop. The silence was deafining.

"IM SORRY MAIRISU. I WONT DO IT AGAIN. PLEASE DONT SELL US" Toy Freddy screamed on her knees.

"Im sorry. But will make sure you find a nice home"

She looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Thank you Mairisu"

******************************  
They came with boxes and wrenches. The crew. The buyer. They began shutting down all of them and taking them apart. I tried to hold in crying. They where so close to my heart. A tallied man walked in wearing a purple suit.

"Pleasure doing business with you" he said extending his arm.

"No problem" I lied shaking his hand. "Where are they taking them?"

"To my reasteraunt. I needed some new entertainment. And you where perfect"

I sighed gently and waved goodbye as they loaded them in the truck.

The man in the purple suit looked at his watch.

"Look at the time I must be off"

"Excuse me! I never got your name" I shouted.

He turned and grinned at me.

"Vincent"


	3. Best in the Business

**Logan's** **Pov**

Why do I feel so lonely. Why is it everytime I close my eyes Im filled with emptyness. My bed was cold. My room was cold. They cut my heating. I couldnt pay for it. Ever since I quit. I sat up and stretched. My arms wrapped tight around me I put my shoes on. I walked to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. The machine rumbled as a nasty liquid came out and into my cup. It looked bad. What the hell. I sipped from it grimacing each time. I slipped into the lounge and turned the t.v on. It was The Big Bang Theory. I watched Sheldon knock on Pennys door. That show made me laugh every time. It was cut off though by ads. New cleaning products. Cars. Anime conventions. Food.  
Wait...anime? I rewinded as fast as I could and sure enough...Freya's Anime Convention. Where good times and good anime come to life. I dropped my coffe making it splash all over my floor. Its...back?

 **Toy Freddy's POV**

"Alright" Vincent said pacing infront of us. "All of you are good and lookin fine. Except for you" He pointed at me.

I looked around and the pointed at myself.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Your name. Toy Freddy. It's too male. A hot female like you shouldn't have a name such as freddy. Freya. That's your new name" He said smiling

I blushed. I liked that name.

"Now on to the topic of employment. We will have to hire a guard to watch you at night. And I have the perfect guy. You may know him" He said grinning.

Not him. Not that guard.

"But he hates us sir" Anime Foxy said shyly.

"We can work around that. The fact is we need him. I need him"

We looked at him funny.

"Why?"

He took of his hat and let his purple hair down. He wiped his face off...except he wasn't a him...it was a she after all.

"Your a girl?" Toy Bonnie asked shocked.

"Yes..call me vincen"

 **Logan's POV**

My phone rang as I was watching more t.v. I picked up the phone and put it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello!" A female voice said "Is this Logan Wembley, I'm talking to?"

"Yep the one"

"Great. I have a job oppertunity for you" she said.

"Great! Where?"

"Freya's Anime Convention" She said putting emphasis on the Freya.

"WHAT! IM NOT WORKING THERE AGAIN!"

"Don't worry. We fixed the glitches after we bought the girls from Mairisu. Plus you get free pizza and a special pass" She giggled at the pass part.

"Do I even want to know about the pass"

"Look do you want the 8000 a month or not" she huffed.

I winced and thought for a while.

"Fine. Sign me up"

"Great! I'll see you at 12am!" She said hanging up.

I hung up too. It had followed me.


	4. Pass (Lemon Warning)

**Author Note: Just the Golden Freddy's chapter in book 1, I'm not proud of this**

* * *

 **Logan's** **POV**

I showed up early at 11am. An hour early. I shrugged and walked in. It was differant. Bigger. More space. I like it. And it looked like there where new animetronics. I like that joke. The walls where covered with weird posters. Some saying "back for more?" STUPID COINSIDENCES. There was a new one called Anime Puppet. Who looked like a marionette. She was hot. And somone called Balloon Babe. I walked up to the main office and saw her. Vincen.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi" I sat on a chair infront of her.

"I know your Logan. The past guard"

"In the flesh" I muttered.

"Alright!" She said "here ya go!"

She handes me a badge and a pass.

"This is the pass you where talking about! Whats it for?" I asked holding up the pink paper.

She giggled.

"You'll find out soon"

The clockes chimed and it was 12am.

"I gotta go! See ya!" She said dashing away.

This is already fucked up. I looked at the pass. Unlimeted acces to xxx. What does that mean. (Lol I actually know what it means XD) I walked out with the pass and ended up outside the new pirate's cove.

"Hey first mate" a fammiliar seductive voice said.

"Hello...Anime Foxy"

She stepped out in all her sexy pirate fox glory.

"Did ya miss me?"

"Not really" I said recalling last time.

"Oh looks like you got an xxx pass" She cooed.

"Yeah do you know what it means?"

She giggled.

"Follow me" She said pointing to her cove.

Yolo

I stepped in and saw a soft leapord print couch which she proceded to shove me onto.

"GAH What the fuck Foxy!" I said annoyed.

"I've wanted this for ages" she said sliding onto me.

"WHAT!"

"The pass" She cooed. "It's all about the pass"

I put two and two together. Xxx. Oh god.

"Wait. I TAKE IT BACK!"

"Too late" she said tearing off my shirt.

"GAH FOXY! EASY WITH THE HOOK!"

"I won't bite " she said licking my chest.

I moaned as she did this.

She proceded to press a button near her thigh and for some fucked up reason her nipples appeared.

"Now that's creepy" I said staring at her chest.

"Don't worry it gets better" She said as she pulled my pants down.

I blushed as my hard member was shown.

"Wow Logan. I never knew how big you where" she said stroking it.

I blushed and moaned. Before I could say anything she already had it in her mouth.

"Ah..Foxy!" I moaned.

She bobbed her head and giggled. I was moaning like crazy and was her mouth...vibrating?

"Foxy...if you go to hard...ill cum"

"That's the point" she said going harder.

Before I could say anything I came in her mouth. She pulled off and licked it off her face.

"Ready for round two? "

* * *

 **Author Note:** Well I died making this chapter...but it had to be done...that's all the lemons I can fit in tonight!


	5. Why Me (More Lemons)

**_Logan's POV_**

Anime Foxy slipped off her panties revealing her woman hood. I blushed as she got on top of me.

"Ready for foxy?" She cooed.

Was I? Did I really want this. Aw what the hell yolo! I nodded and bit my lip.

"Gooooood" She said sliding up me.

I moaned as her hips met with mine. She started to rub hers on mine causing us both to moan. I gripped the couch and trembled.

"Enough of this bitchy shit!" She  
Yelled.

Before I could say anything she pinned my arms down and forced me into her. She moaned in pleasure and thrusted.

"F-foxy! Too m-much!" I said moaning.

"NO! I've wanted this for ages! Your not leaving!" She screamed going faster.

"Why! You g-guys!"

"Shhhhh" she said putting her finger on my mouth still thrusting me "You have an hour..until we all get you!

"Why! God wh-why!"

"Because! It's what we do! Now fuck me!"

She thrusted harder and harder. God...I can't...Hold it in! I moaned loudly and came in her again. A few secconds later she came too. I panted heavily and layed my head back.

"Ahhhhh" she sighed taking herself off of me. "Wonderfull. I can't wait to do it again in less than an hour!"

"Uh yeah...about that...BYE!" I yelled pulling my pants on. Dammit my favorite shirt! I ran out without my shirt and sprinted.

"Awww" Foxy sighed.

 ** _Anime Foxy's POV_**

Wow. He's so hot. I want him again! At least its only half an hour. Heheh. My cove was different this time. I actually had my own room! And vincen didn't know about the kiss of 87. She seems nice. Oh well. I got up and put my panties on. I also pushed the button on my thigh again and my assests where back to normal. I sighed and started to clean up the mess.

 _ **Logan's**_ **_POV_**

WHY! IM STUCK IN A RESTERAUNT FILLED WITH PEDOPHILE ANIMATRONICS AND I HAVE NO SHIRT! WHY GOD! Well...it couldn't get any worse. Oh wait! IT CAN! I HAVE A NEW OFFICE I NEED TO GET USED TOO AND NO FUCKING DOORS! And for some reason there are panties on the desk. I'm gonna push those away. Only 2 miutes untlil 12 am. Why me.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Another lemon done. What could happen next! Stuck in a resteraunt filled with animetronics. And no shirt...


	6. Night 1

**Logan's** **POV**

Why...are...they...so...horny...God...help me...  
I sat in my office with a few threads on my bare chest. Dam Foxy. My phone rang...I picked it up nad answered.

"H-hello?" I asked.

"Hello..again"

Oh my god it's him...not Mairisu

"Shut up bye!" I said.

"Wait! Don't go!"

Too late. I hung up. I picked up the fammiliar camera system and looked at the new layout. Big...nice...cool. I put the camera down and looked at my desk. Trusty flashlight. And...Panties? What the fuck? Suddenly I heard a noise in my left vent. And then...a blue head popped through the hole.

"TOY BONNIE!"

She crawled into the room and jump hugged me.

"Your back!" She said.

Her smile faded to a frown.

"WHY ARE YOU BACK!" She screamed shaking me violently.

"GAH! I NEEDED THE MONEY AND...to see you"

She stopped shaking me.

"Wh-what?" She asked tilting her head.

"Well...I missed you..." I said blushing.

"I...i...don't hate me" She leaned in and kissed me.

I stared in awe. She looked at me and quickly ran away.

"WAIT TOY BONNIE!" I said "please come back"

I slumped in my chair. Why did she run?

My clock chimed again. 1 am.

 **==1 AM==**

I looked back at my tablet and saw the camera with the big box. There was a button on the screen called "restart tape" What kind of tape...was this for Anime Pup... disturbing. I tapped the button and the timer restarted. Wonder if I let it run. I heard some small pitery foot steps and put down my camera. The noise stopped. It was coming from the hallway. I picked up my light and pointed it down the hallway. I trembly clikced the button and saw Anime Foxy grabbing her eyes.

"GAH! MIND WHERE YOU POINT THAT!" She screamed.

"AWAY!" I screamed and she ran away.

Phew! Guess i'll use the light to my advantage then!

I checked the cameras again and restarted the "tape". I looked through the cams again and saw Toy Freddy gone. Toy Freddy...ugh...  
The yandere who wanted to keep me here forever...and if she couldn't have me. She would kill me...Yeah that's the kind of shit that happens here. Toy Freddy was walking around the building looking at the cameras. Did she knew I still worked here...if not...I'm in for one hell of a night. She finally got tto my hallway and looked my direction. Her jaw dropped.

"L-l-l-l" She stuttered

"Psssst!" I heard from the left vent.

I looked down and saw Toy Bonnie.

"Panties!" She whisper shouted.

"What about them?" I whispered back.

She made a gesture to put them on my head.

"NO" I whisper shouted at her.

Toy Freddy came closer still stuttering.

Screw it.

I put the panties on my head. God this is embaressing. Plus they smelt really perfumey. Toy Freddy shook her head and fixed her eyes on me. Could she see me?. She shrugged and skipped away. I quickly put the panties back on the table.

"You look good in panties" Toy Bonnie giggled.

"OY!" I shouted.

Sudenly I heard the sound of feat pattering on the floor. OH NO ANIME FOXY! But it wasnt. She was white. Had pink panties. Pink accents. And pink cheeks.

"MANGLE!" I shouted.

She jumped on my lap and hugged me really tight.

"Agh...m-mangle your c-crushing me" I choked out.

"Oh s-sorry" She said and stopped hugging me. "I thought you where never gonna come back!"

"Well...I missed you two" I mumbled blushing.

"Awwwwwwww" They both said giving me more hugs.

I was blushing like crazy.

"Oh...my...gosh"

We all turned and looked down the dark hallway. There we saw Toy Freddy in shock.


	7. Update

Hello Quintavious here and just want to say that I will not post a new chapter for awhile Sorry.

Also can I get some reviews for any changes for this story, I really appreciate it if you do.  
Goodbye everyone!

Princess Rosalina Fanboy15 is out


	8. Having a Weird Dream

**(Logan's P.O.V)**

I woke up in Party Room 3 in my Boxers...why am I in my Boxers?! And my "Member" felt could only be one reason I felt like this,the Girls. I left the Party Room and went to the Main of them were looking the way they did the night before,I mean ALL,including Anime Mangle, Spring Bonnie, Golden Freddy & Anime Foxy.

'Why am i in my boxers?' I said.

'Well we sorta had _Our_ way with you' Toy Freddy said laughing.

'Wait a second...NO!' I said.

They started laughing and I stood there confused,did they have sex with me?!

'You gals had Sex with me?!' I said.

'Yep' they all said.

'That's like a tensome!' I said.

I started blushing like a tomato.

'You "came" on us a lot' Anime Foxy said.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' I said.

'It's ok Logan ,But she's right' Anime Mangle said.

'Stop Reminding me!' I said.

I then ACTUALLY woke up,was it a Dream or Nightmare? I woke up still wearing my Tuxedo but were is everybody? I checked the time and it was currently 10:30. Looks like a had a lot of time to get must have left,why do even call them friends?

'Hello sweety!' Toy Bonnie said.

'Hi' I said.

'Are you OK after what happened earlier?' She questioned.

'Ya just peachy' I said.

'Well want me to help you up?' She said.

'Sure' She said.

She helped me up and I was looking straight into her Green Eyes.

 **(Toy Bonnie's P.O.V)**

I was looking into Logan's Brown Eyes,they were Beautiful,I just wanted to kiss then I leaned in for a kiss and closed my eyes,I was waiting to see how his lips felt and they felt like a cold hard...Wall?!

 **(Logan's P.O.V)**

I went to the side so Toy Bonnie couldn't kiss me, Toy Bonnie's cute but I wouldn't let her just get me that easy.

'Sorry but I still have a job' I said.

'It's OK i will get you for sure tonight and you will be mine' she said.

'In your dreams & everyone else's' I said.

I walked to the staff room an changed into my security Guard outift and put on a jacket and zipped it up.I then got a phone call from he here to apologize or not?

'Hello?' I said.

'You ok man?' He said.

'Perfect' I said.

'Well sorry but we knew that you worked at the convention at night So we left you there' he said.

I started pacing back and forth and I had just had a feeling I was being watched,I looked at the door but I saw nothing there.

'Well you didn't have to Sorry in a long sentence' I said.

'OK, just didn't mean to make you feel so mad' he said.

'Goodbye' I said hanging up.

I exited the Staff Room and made my way to my office when I was a pulled into a party room by Toy Freddy.

'Hey Logan' she said putting her hand on my face.

'What do you want Toy Freddy?' I said.

'I want to taste you' She said.

I blushed when she said this I wanted to say no but I wanted to say no with out breaking her heart.

'Ok' I said.

 **(Toy Freddy's P.O.V)**

HE SAID OK?! I'm I gonna really taste him?! I hope this is gonna be just like my fantasy with him

I was sitting with Logan in the Office and I was hugging the rest of the animatronics were their places.I then got on top of Logan and looked into his eyes.

'I want you inside of me' I said.

'Are you sure?' He said.

'Yes I want you to put your member inside of me' I said.

'Ok' he said.

I ripped off his shirt which I now saw he Strong Chest & Abs.I then took off his pants and it showed his Boxers.

'Which way do you want me to pleasure you first?' I said.

'Let's try mouth to member' he said.

'Ok' I said.

I got on my knees and pulled off his Boxers to reveal his Giant Member. I put my mouth on his member and started to bob back and fourth.I could here his moans of please **(A/N:what am I** **writing O_O)** I started to go faster  & Faster, he then put his hand on my head and started helping me.

'F-Freddy I t-think I'm gonna C-Cum' **(O/O)** he said.

'go ahead My darling' I said.

I then stopped Sucking on his member and let him Cum on my chest.

'What's next?' I said.

'How about Member to Womanhood?' He said.

'With pleasure' I said.

I climbed on top of him and took off my panties and slid my womanhood into his Member and started go slowly and the more we went on the more I started speeding both started having Moans of grabbed my back & started guiding me again.

'I'm gonna Cum!' I said.

'Go right ahead' he said.

I cumed on him and I just sat there with him for the rest of the night.(A/N:I just got the idea from a book I've been reading)

 **(Lemon** **End** )

'I'm waiting' I heard Logan say.

I closed my eyes and got on my knees and opened my mouth and then heard his zipper unzipp.I then heard a few foot steps and I then hit my head on the Wall... But how?

 **(Logan's P.O.V)**

I had unzipped my zipper on my jacket so it made her think it was my pants zipper and I took a step to the then hit her head on the wall which me made feel a little Guilty.

'Sorry it's just i feel that I don't want no one touching me right now' I said.

'I understand it's just that you want everyone to not be listening when I do it' she said.

'What are you talking about?' I said.

'Look behind the left of the entrance' she said.

I went to the entrance of the party room and looked at the entrance to see the animatronics sitting there trying to listen to the conversation.

'Hi Handsome!' They all said except Mangle.

I just shook my head left & right.

I walked to my office and just started playing Angry Birds.

'Sorry' Foxy said.

'Ya ok i accept' I said.

'What is this?' Foxy said as she took my phone.

'Hey give that back' I said.

'What is it!?' She said.

'It's my phone God Damn it!' I said.

She then started taking pictures with my phone and took about nine photos of me and about 10 selfies of in the hell does she know how to take pictures already?

'Can I have my phone back?' I said.

'Sure' she said.

'But can you save the pictures?' She said.

'Why?' I said.

'So you can always see the pictures and I can remind you of me' she said

'Ok?' I said.

She left and I noticed that her tail was she Happy? What is she so happy about? It was currently 11:50 so I had to wait until stuff started happening. I pulled out the Panties from last night and put them on the table.I was officially ready to start the night. I checked time again and it was 12:00,here comes 9 girls that are trying to have sex with me, or 8,that's unless Mangle does want to have sex & suffocate me.

 **~1 Hour Later~**

Toy Bonnie & Toy Chica were already in the vents and I turned in the lights to see Them Both staring at me and put on the both left through the vents.I then looked at Foxy and she was peeking through her curtain looking surprised that I was looking at her.I then looked at the rest of the animatronics that were still sitting there except Balloon was gone to?! I looked through a bunch of Cameras and found out she was in the vent to the left of me looking cute.I blushed a little but I knew that I know I can't be getting distracted by a animatronic that can suffocate me.I then noticed that Foxy was now out of her Cove wagging her tail ready to come and make me her "Play Toy".I turned on the light to the vent to see Balloon Babe looking at me.

'Hi Logan' she said.

'Hello' I said.

I put the the panties and I guess Balloon Babe went retarded and didn't even know were I went.

'Were did Logan go?' She said.

'I should go see were he went' she said and left the vent.

'Thank God' I said and took off the panties.

I took a look at Pirate's Cove and saw No one I then heard footsteps coming really fast,I had to act quick before I was Fox Food.I grabbed the Panties and put them back over my head and try to stoked as soon as she saw that I wasn't there.

'Were is Logan-Kun?' She said.

Kun? I'm Kun? Well to her I'm then walked away back to her Cove.I checked what time it was and it was 4:30,well I still sorta had have a lot of time so I better survive the next hour.I then turned on the Right Vents light to see Bonnie and I put back on the Panties and try to hide myself and it worked. I then started winding up the Puppets Box and looked to see that Balloon Babe was back in the vent a so was Toy Bonnie,that fast?! I put the Panties back on my head at they both didn't notice.

'Weres Andrew?' Toy Bonnie asked.

'How should I know?' Balloon Babe said.

'You were the last one to see him!' Toy Bonnie said.

'I saw him but he just some how just turned into thin air' Balloon Babe said.

'Your seeing things BB' Toy Bonnie said.

'I Swear!' Balloon Babe said.

I laughed silently and I guess they heard me and I sat there Scared.

'What was that?' Toy Bonnie said.

'It sounds like it came from over here' they said as they started walking towards me.

'Must've been nothing' Toy Bonnie said.

'I guess your right' Balloon Babe said.

They walked out of the Office and I just took off the was currently 5:50,so I had to survive for the next 10 minutes.I was playing on my phone when I heard running, Foxy! I grabbed the Panties as soon as possible and put them.

'Dang,where is Logan-Kun?' She said.

'Ya I've been searching all over for him' I heard Toy Chica say.

'We could he be?' Toy Bonnie said.

'He's not in any of the Party Rooms' Balloon Babe said.

I checked the time and it was 5:59,Yes! I then heard Pop Gos The Weasel playing and that's when I remembered Anime Puppet needed her music. Crap Crap! I heard foot steps coming towards The Office and I heard someone yell.

'Where's my Music?!' Anime Puppet yelled.

'We don't know' Foxy said,

'Were trying to Find Logan-Kun' Foxy said.

'He's right there' Anime Puppet said pointing at me.

'There's nothing there Puppet' Toy Bonnie said.

'Do you not see Logan Wearing Panties over his head?' Anime Puppet said

'What?' Toy Bonnie said laughing.

'Wanna see?' Anime Puppet said.

The 6am Bell rang and I got up and took off the panties.

'Ta-Da!' I said.

They all looked really confused on how I just appeared again.

'But how Logan-Kun?' Foxy said.

'I don't know' I said.

I walked pass all 4 of them and went into the staff room and changed back into my Tuxedo.I was pulled by one of the animatronics before I left and it was Mangle.

'Will you come & visit us today?' She said.

'Maybe' I said.

'Do you promise ,Logan-Kun?' She said.

'Fine I promise,and it's ok to start calling me "Kun",ok?' I said.

'Thank You, Logan-Kun' she said.

'Your welcome' I said.

I left the Convention and went home...no car though.


	9. Truth

**The last update I made for this story was a filler chapter**

* * *

 **Logan's p.o.v**

Oh no. It's her again. She looked at us from the hallway her jaw dropped and her eyes staring.

"L-logan?" She yelled.

I was terrified. I remember her wanting to keep me here for ever. Sort of like a yandere.

"Uh...uh..." I stuttered but couldn't find the words.

She started to slowly walk to the office until she was hovering over my desk.

"You ran from me" She said sadly. "D-dont ya like Toy Freddy?"

I still couldn't say anything all that came out where some muffled gags.

"No matter" She said smirking. "Your back...I can still make you my senpai"

She started to reach for my shirt neck.

"RUN!" Anime Mangle screamed making me snap out of my trance.

It happened so fast. It was all a blur. Somehow I managed to push around her and get into the hallway. Toy Freddy turned on a dime and growled.

"Dont be afraid my senpai" Her eyes turned black with white dots.

I was afraid.

"I'm not your senpai" I yelled.

"That's right" She said evily.

I was confused.

"Wh-what?" I asked scared for the answer.

She laughed evily.

"Your ours"


	10. Yandere Mode

**Author Note: Yes I'm back. Yes I'm** **continuing this. No nothing has changed.**

* * *

 **Logan's P.O.V**

I figured it out. Anime Foxy and Toy Chica apeared at her side.

"You mean that your all y-yandere's?" I asked scared.

They nodded and grinned at me. I started to back up until I ran into a soft material. I shook and my heart stopped. I turned. Face to breast with Golden Freddy.

" Long time no see sexy~" She said pulling me into her chest.

"Gah!" My screams where muffled underneith her cleavege.

"Why the rush?" She cooed and moaned as I struggled. "We have all night~"

Anime Foxy, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy joined her in this embaressing experience. I was surounded by big boobed anime chicks who wanted me as there senpai. All I could feel was them and there cleavege pressing on me and hugging me. Goldiestarted to stroke my face.

"You where always the best guard. Now kiss me"

And with that she shoved her lips on mine and roughly kissed me. It was h-heaven...I mean hell! I couldn't make up my mind if it was good or bad. To hell with it. One night with my yandere's won't hurt will it.

"I g-give in. You can h-have me" I made out.

Anime Foxy purred and stroked her hook down me.

"Forever mine" she said.

"Wh-what!"

What had I done. They wouldn't let me go now! I let lust get the better of me.

"I've got an idea for senpai" Toy Freddy said skipping away to the backroom. She returned later with furry chains and hand cuffs.

"I'm n-not putting that o-on!" I yelled.

"Then I'll force you in it!" She snapped her fingers and the girls held me tight.

"Let me g-go!"

She snapped on the handcuffs and put the chains around me. I was a slave.

"Now let's go see your new room" She cooed in my ear.

Toy Chica and Golden Freddy tugged me away until we reached a room labled dungeon. This can't be good. They opened the door and I nearly puked. The room was covered in pink leapord carpet. The walls too! There where chains and furry couches. Toy Chica tugged me to the wall and chained me down.

Freddy proceeded to open a case and she took out a black whip with 5 ends.

"Your ours now" She said and with that brought down the whip on me.

It stung and left fleshy red cuts and marks on me.

"We mark you as us. You are ours"

Blow after blow connected with my bare back. I grimaced as the last blow came. She grinned at me and put the whip away. Golden Freddy lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes smirking.

"So helpless. I love dominting my prey"

She began stripping as did the other girls too. I was going to be raped...


	11. Mari give me power

'Ready?" asked Mari seductively, "Nooo" I whined, Mari immediately went on top of me and start kissing me all over my face. I squeal trying my best to get her off, but she's to strong. "Mari please stop!" I begged her, "Oh Logan I loved you since you were little", she said while continuously kissing my face. "What?! You loved me since I..." Mari now pressed her lips against mine aggressively. "Mgjdjdjehfhahfhwuaifjwhdhaftwysi"

I muttered. She put her tongue in my mouth. Wrestling my tongue very hard. I blushed red so bad. She's been doing for this for about a half hour. I should've been done with my shift by now. What's going on?! _**"I froze time in this box, you're not going anywhere until after we make love"**_  
 **She** said in my mind. God her psychic abilities. She's too OP. Then she stop kissing me..."~Time to get serious Logan~"I was blushing red so hard. I tried my best to get out of this box. I couldn't  
She immediately got undressed revealing her D cups breast which got Lil Jerry excited. She torn my off my pants. Revealing my hard member  
Under my boxers. She quickly pull my member out and started sucking on tip which made me moaned loudly.  
"Mmmm you taste delicious Logan~" said the happy puppet.  
Mari kept licking and sucking the tip of my member like a professional. I moaned loudly. "Time for deep throat~" said Mari. With that she swallowed my whole cock in her mouth down throat repeatedly. I moaned like a barbarian. She went up and down sucking my member repeatedly for about another half hour I was close to my limit. "Mari I about to..." I pleaded, "Do it Logan!"she said. I came inside her mouth so hard. My legs felt numb as she swallowed all of my cum. And she licked my tip off clean. "That was delicious, ready for round two?" she asked. "Mari I-I d-dont I-I'm ready f-for that" I replied. Mari went on top of me again grab my member rubbing, and started rubbing with the tip of her vaginal lips. "I hope you understand that I need this~" she said and Mari forced my member inside her. Causing both of us to moan loudly~ She went up down on my member, me moaning even louder. "This feels amazing Mari~" I said. I saw her breasts bouncing up and down as Mari was riding me. I quickly squeeze the right one while I put my lips on her left nipple and licked and suck it at the same time. She moaned loudly as she camed. losing her balance. She fell as my member and her pussy slip  
out.  
I quickly got on top of her spread her legs apart. "Mari don't rest yet. I need to cum inside you" I said to her. As I forced my cock in her pussy with my mite and fucking her while she moaned like a slut. It was heaven. I pound her for another hour. Until Mari couldn't take anymore and begged me to cum inside her. "Logan cum inside me please!" she begged. I was about to reach my breaking until..."MARI!" I came inside her so hard while me and were kissing. I lie next to her while my seed was drooling out of her pussy causing to make a puddle. Mari snuggled up to me. "That was amazing Logan-kun" she happily said. "Yep it sure was", I said back to Mari happy as well. I realized was still inside this timeless box. "Mari can I go now?" I asked her. "Okay Logan, you can", Mari immediately turn everything back to normal. As soon as I open the box I heard the chime rigging 6:00 am. "Bye Mari" telling Mari my goodbyes. "Bye Logan, you might need these." she handed me my shorts and boxers. I put them on walked out of the convention with the girls in their proper places. Toy Freddy saw me walked out and wasn't happy about it.

 _ **Toy Freddy's point of view**_

Wait? He came out of the prize corner area. Did Mari?...that bitch!  
Logan was gonna be mine before I'll kill him!  
Oh he'll probably not come during the day after what he did with Mari.  
Guess I'll have to wait all day for him to show up again.

 _ **Logan's** **point** __**of view**_

I walked feeling...smarter...like I can...Then all of sudden I was in the air when electricity was urging through me like crazy...then I fell to the ground unconscious for a couple of hours...

 _ **7 hours** **late**_ **r**  
 _ ******** is 4331 miles from Allentown**_

"Ow, what happen?" I woke in a middle of a ally way when all of a sudden 5 thugs appear out of no where with guns and knifes.  
"Hey dumbass hand over your wallet or else we were gonna stab the living shit out of you." a thug pointed a gun at me.  
Wait all of there bullets aren't real bullets I thought. Wait? How did I know that?  
I though of the guns the thugs were holding to be dismantled. For some reason their guns exploded. I was like woah lucky. They all started chasing me with their knifes. I imagine all of them tripping on a rock or something.  
And sure as hell they all tripped on a rock and stab themselves really badly.  
They were losing a lot of blood. They're screaming in pain begging for me to call the ambulance  
what shall I do?

Call the ambulance? or just finished them off?

I guess I have a special ability that I have lots good luck or something. So if say that there's an ambulance near by.  
An ambulance would appear out of no where. Or I can just kill these heartless criminals.

 _I_ _finishe_ _d_ _them_ _off_ _telling_ _my_ _brain_ _I_ _wish_ _they_ _can_ _die_ _right_ _now_...they _died_ imminently _I guess I have some physic ability. But how? This doesn't make any sense_  
 _IDK_ _. I need to go back to the_ _convention_ _and talk to Mari about this maybe she'll know what's going on_


	12. Special Power Part 1

_**At the convention**_

 _ **Foxy's**_ _ **point of view**_

"Sis are you sure it's okay to dress up like this? It's kinda inappropriate don't you think? Asked the shy white fox, me young sis Mangle always shy to them land lubbers out there. The lass and I be lookin fine with these new pirate costumes!  
"Do it for the children lass. They love you!" Me trying to boost me sister's confidence like a true lass.  
"O-okay, I-I'll t-try" said the lass. "Okay matey time to make them little land lubbers happy!" Me and Mangle me sister always practice the pirate shows to the little ones. I'm great for me use of weapons and tools and crafts! Me sister Mangle is great for her stealth and acrobat skills to hide because the lass is too scared. (Hmm, if Logan has those abilities...) Me and the lass spent the next two hours entertaining the little the little ones with no trouble. After the show we spent the rest of the day of in our coves thinking about the new night guard. It's his second night tonight can't wait to meet the land lubber. Mangle wants to meet the lad too but she's shy at night. Oh well, I have a higher chance of getting him!

 _ **Logan's**_ _ **point of view**_

I was walking on the side walks making my way towards the convention. I need to talk to Mari about what's going with me. I need an answer. I tried to think about many solutions that could possibly explain me having sex with Mari gave me a psychic ability.  
I was caught off by a little kid wearing an animatronic suit he bumped into me like accidentally. He just appeared out of no where!  
"Bro watch where you going! And take off that suit kid, why are you even wearing it anyway?" I asked him concerned. "How did you know I was a child inside a suit?" he asked with a suspicious look.  
"I'm psychic, but it doesn't matter. I need to see Mari." The little boy was concerned  
"I have a friend named Mari too and she's psychic" said the boy. "Really she can't be an animatronic as well right?" I asked him. The little boy take out a big ass claw hand. "Yes! And if you ever hurt her I will kill you!" I immediately used my psychic abilities. "Kill me with what, a potato?" I said. The boy look confused. He immediately noticed his metal claw hand disappeared and he was holding a potato. He was confused. "What the? How did you do that?" He was giving a facial gesture like he didn't care about anything in life anymore. "Kid is there someplace you have to be?" I asked him. He respond "Yeah, I need to go back to my family" the little boy said... And that he started swinging into buildings like Spiderman and disappeared. Something tells me I will see that boy again...Either that was instinct or my psychic ability. My head hurts...

I went to the convention and guess who was there greeting me again...Toy Freddy. Honestly it's like she's always there!  
Toy Freddy was surprised to see me. I really could care less about her. "Oh it's you Logan." You know that stare that someone makes at you but you just don't like it? -_- I hate Toy Freddy with a passion because she's was doing that! (Bro you're gonna have sex with her later on in the story. You need them leadership and strategy skills cause you dumb my boi) I want to kill the author so bad...Anyway..."Hop of my dick Freddy" I shouted at her. She giggled. "Well just like the author said, we're gonna have sex anyway so..." I cut her off, "Okay, can we stop breaking the fourth wall here?!" (Yeah I think that's a good idea. Stop guys) Toy Freddy kept calling me names and starts hugging my arm. I tried to get her off but she wouldn't. "You're so warm Logan~" I blushed, "Toy Freddy please..."  
It kinda felt nice...(DO IT!)

I walked to prize corner being. There seeing Mari giving prizes to the kids it's cute. But I need to ask her the thing. "Logan-kun you're back!" Mari hugged me tightly and kissed me. "Off me now Mari" I said so serious. Mari immediately let go of me. Hey I still didn't appreciate her for raping me in a box! "Mari for some reason after I had sex with you I gained a psychic ability. Care to explain why? I asked her, Mari was puzzled. "You two had sex?!" I forgot Toy Freddy was still holding my arm. Toy Freddy looked shock. "Toy Freddy it's a long story..." I told her  
"Why her and not me?!" she demanded an answer looking she was about to cry. "Toy Freddy don't be like that" I kinda feel bad for her, she's too needy. Mari jumped in, "It wasn't his fault Toy Freddy. I raped him ?" Toy Freddy got furious and looked at me. She got closer to me. "I will see you on your shift tonight. So help me if you leave your office I'll..." I rudely grabbed her on the arm. "Or what Toy Freddy?" Toy Freddy was in pain. "Nothing... Ahh! You're hurting me Logan let me go" I like messing with her it's fun ? I let go of her. She quickly hugged me from behind. Putting her head on my shoulder. Her face turned red. I continued my conversation with Mari. What she said really wish I never take this job...

 _ **Yeah there might a chapter explaining this...**_

Later on in the convention my boss Mairusu Paua said he wanted to see me.  
Oh boy...  
I walked into his office and sat down on the floor because I felt like it. He was confused so he asked me some questions...

"Logan you've been working here for a day now. What do you think of this place?" he asked me..  
"Meh, not the worst job I had, but you do get use to it" I said to him with a straight answer. He raised his eyebrow.  
"Any complaints?" he asked  
"Nope" I replied  
"Hmm, have you gotten to know the animatronics? He asked me, "Well Toy Freddy is annoying, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are alright, and the puppet raped me in a box, and now I have psychic abilities. (Why do you say that!?)  
I continued, "Foxy and Mangle? After what Foxy did?...I'm trying to avoid her. Mangle? Isn't she the shy slutty Fox? I honestly have to be biggest dooshbag in history of existence of life...  
(After all that...The girls would still rape him)  
Mairusu just stared at me with his eyes widen big. "Piece out man" I said to him and left the office.

Man I need to have sex with the animatronics...all the special abilities they possessed. It's amazing, I need Toy Bonnie's quick reflexes. Speaking of that. I haven't really talk with the other animatronics that. Having sex is not that annoying part. But I need Freddy's leadership and strategy skills. I would probably fuck her last...

 _ **Meeting the others...**_

I walked into the other party room noticing Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica having a conversation and paused once they saw me. Toy Chica immediately started shit.  
"Oh look it's Logan the idiot night guard" said Toy Chica was calling me names for no reason trying to impress her friend Toy Bonnie (Trying to Roast? I'll show that Chicken...)  
I pick up my phone and immediately called someone.  
"Hey scrub, calling your mommy you asswipe?" asked Toy Chica. My friend picked up...

 _ **You won't believe what Logan's**_ _ **is about to do to Toy Chica.**_

 _ **Anyway I'm out...**_  
 _ **Bitch.**_

 _ **Hold up...BGM**_


	13. Special Power Part 2

My friend pick up his phone. I'm surprised, he usually doesn't pick up because he's always busy at his job.

"Hey man what's up? Hey I need you to talk to my friend Toy Chica about your job. Is that cool?" My friend said yes. I handed my phone to Toy Chica, wondering what I'm on about.

"Hello?" Toy Chica said nervously, an old man southern voice said speaking through my phone. "Hello missy! So you want to know about my billion dollar company?" Asked the old man. "Wait" Toy Chica sounding worried. "Your voice...It can't be!" shouted Toy Chica.

"Y-you're...y-you're...y-you're...Colonial Sanders! _**Colonial Sanders is the founder of KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken)**_ said Toy Chica, "That's right missy, Can I interest you with an original recipe, a choice a Mac n Cheese or Mashed Potatoes on the side, fries, a biscuit, and a 12oz drink for $5? It's finger lickin good. Said Colonel. "Nooo I'm a chicken!" yelled Chica.

"Are you missy? Would you liked to be part of my orginal recipe? Asked Colonial. With that, Toy Chica ran out of the party room to somewhere else. "I'm to cute to be eaten!?" yelled Toy Chica across the convention. _**That's one down. I used my psychic**_ _ **abilities to get Colonel Sanders to be my friend. Now I get free KFC for life ?**_

 _ **That what she gets for putting hot sauce on my Pizza. Now time for Toy Bonnie...**_

Toy Bonnie gave me the _**"Fuck this shit I'm out"**_ gesture and tried to leave the party room. I immediately floated towards in front of her, and sparked lighting out of my hand. Bonnie put her ears down. "Where do think you're going Bonnie?" I asked with a smirked on my face. "Jerry don't hurt me please" Bonnie closing her eyes while tried to cover herself with her arms. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you...much" I picked up Bonnie bride style and started flying across the party room in circles really fast. She sequels begging me to put her down, but I ignored her. After 5 minutes, I got bored and put her down on the table. She look like she was about to cry.

"Why did you do that?! That wasn't funny Logan! Toy Bonnie hugging me tightly crying on my shoulder. "Don't cry Bonnie. I just need your quick reflexes, speed, and agility that's all." I said to her. Bonnie seemed confused. "My reflexes, speed and agility? What do you mean by that." asked Toy Bonnie."Here I'll show you~" I quickly grabbed Toy Bonnie turned her around and bend her over on a table. "L-Logan A-are w-we g-gonna?..." asked Toy Bonnie, her face turning red. "Shh Toy Bonnie just relax~" I said.

 _ **Oh you know what's happening now boys. Time for Logan to get a new special ability.**_

 _ **Warning: lemon ahead. Read if you're comfortable of raping :)**_

I quickly unzipped my pants took out Lil Logan through my boxers. I started rubbing it against Toy Bonnie's big ass. Lil Logan got exited and hard as a rock. Time for some fun ;). Toy Bonnie felt her ass being rubbed by my cock and started moaning softly. "Logan put it in my pussy please~!" Toy Bonnie begged. I quickly pull down Toy Bonnie's red panties. "Not yet Bonbon." I said. I put my member between Toy Bonnie's ass, as she immediately went back and fourth rubbing her behind between my cock. Causing me and Toy Bonnie moan loudly. _**I used my psychic abilities to lock all the doors and sound proof the party room ?**_

As Toy Bonnie rubbed my cock with her ass for a good 5 minutes. I stopped her. Turning her body over towards me of the side of the table. "Ready Bonbon?" I asked, "Ready Logan-chan~" Toy Bonnie replied. I forced cock hard inside Toy Bonnie's pussy. Feeling my dick melting inside her womb. Causing me to moan loudly, as Toy Bonnie moan ass well. "Logan drill my pussy hard!" she begged. With that I pounded her so hard with member inside her. Going back and forth as Toy Bonnie closed her legs on my back. I quickly made out with her while fucking her at the same time. Bonnie kept moaning more. Begging me to go faster and harder. Toy Bonnie and I continued making love for a solid hour until I was close to reach my breaking point. "T-Toy B-Bonnie I think I'm about to cum soon I said while moaning. "Cum inside me Logan!" I fucked Toy Bonnie for another 15 minutes until my limit. "Toy Bonnie I'm about to cum!" I screamed. "I'm about to cum too. Let's do it together~" she said. With that, we both came inside each other. Our fluids leaking on the table and dripping on the floor. I quickly pulled Lil Logan back in his pants while Toy Bonnie pull up her red panties.

"That was fun Jerry, we should do it again sometime~" said Toy Bonnie. "I'll think about it" I said. I used my psychic abilities unlocked the doors and in soundproof the room. Toy Freddy was calling for Toy Bonnie. "Toy Bonnie I need your help. Toy Chica tried hiding in the vents again." shouted Toy Freddy. "Again?" whined Toy Bonnie. "See ya later Logan." Toy Bonnie left the party room. It was just me now. Something came flying towards me. I quickly dodged it with ease. It was a spitball. Those damn kids. I guess Bonnie's reflexes ability is kicking in already because I started floating in the air and lighting burst out of me again. Same thing when I got my psychic abilities from Mari. And that I fell on the hard floor unconscious for a couple hours.

 _ **7 hours later**_  
 _ ******** is 3234 miles from Allentown**_

I woke with an aching back from sleeping from the hard floor. "Damn It's getting close to night time. My third shift starts in a couple hours." I was talking to myself. My back still hurts so when I was stretching it again, I relieve the pain. "Damn if I have to go unconscious when I get a new ability, every time...well I guess I'll to get use to it." again talking to myself.

With that, an army of spitballs came flying towards me with great speed. "Oh shit" I sequel. I dodged every single one of them like a badass. Then raw eggs was coming towards me. I quickly grabbed chop sticks that was conveniently was just sitting there on the table I fucked Toy Bonnie on. I quickly grabbed every single egg flying towards me. I put them all on the table. I realized it was a whole bunch of children. The kids were about to use the spit balls again. I quickly run towards them and snatch every straw from a child. The children got scared and ran away. Damn kids... **Toy** _**Bonnie's down. Time to pay a visit to Foxy and Mangle.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **I'm out...Bitch**_  
 _ **Hold up...BGM**_


	14. Special Power Part 3

_**Oh the struggle of thinking of ideas here...I really can't think of anything right now...**_

 _ **(Suddenly Golden Freddy and Springtime Bonnie**_ _ **came into Princess Rosalina Fanboy15's o**_ _ **ffice, slowly and tip toed towards the author.)**_

 _ **What the heck?! who a...**_

 _ **Heheheheheheheheh~**_

Toy Chica was released from the vents after 20 minutes of Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy trying to get her out. Toy Freddy was mad because the girls will try to do this frequently enough.

 _ **Toy Freddy's point of view**_

I belittled Toy Chica so hard after Toy Bonnie and I manage to get her out of the vent, it wasn't easy.

"Toy Chica what the fuck is your problem trying to hide yourself the vent!?" I scolded Toy Chica, "Sorry Toy Freddy I was trying to..." Toy Chica explaining until I cut her off. "I don't want hear it! Don't do it again you got that?", I told Toy Chica, "Yes mam.." replied Toy Chica. Everyday the girls would do something stupid it's unbelievable. All of a sudden Logan-Kun bursting through the door, we were in the kitchen.

 _ **Third person objective**_

Logan burst through the door with incredible speed hiding behind a chair.

"Those damn kids won't leave me alone! They can't keep up with my speed, they'll never catch me. Why they can't just give up?" Logan immediately noticed he was in the kitchen with the girls. They all grouped him.

The girls were happy that their precious Logan-Kun has come to play. "Oh look, are Logan has come to play~", Toy Chica giving Logan a Full Nelson. "I guess I can have some payback." Toy Bonnie now doing a Figure Four on Logan's legs. Logan was screaming in pain while Toy Freddy all of sudden was wearing a tight Referee T-shirt. "Do you give up Logan-Kun?" Asked Toy Freddy, being the Referee.

"Ahh! I give up! I give up!", Logan accepted defeat while Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica let go of him, giggling. "I n-need t-to g-get out of h-here." Logan then tried to crawl towards the kitchen door, but then Toy Freddy jumped on Logan's back, hugging him from behind. "Where do you think you're going Logan-Kun~" Toy Freddy started tickling Logan with no mercy really rough and fast, as Logan burst into tears of laughing. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica joined in and tickled Logan as well. This not good for him.

"Ahh hahaha s-stop hahahahaha t-that t-tickles! Logan kept laughing more. "This what you get for being a doosh Logan-Kun!", all of the girls said it together. "Keep tickling him girls!" Demanded Freddy. With that the girls kept giggling while Jeriel is about to die of laughter he...

 _ **Ahh**_ _ **I'm back! I was doing nothing important with Golden Freddy and Springtime Bonnie...**_  
 _ **They'll be in the story later on.**_  
 _ **Wait why are the girls tickling the shit out of Logan? He could just use powers to make them stop.**_

 _ **Logan's**_ _ **piont**_ _ **of view**_

"Oh I forgot about that. Thanks Fanboy!." I used my powers to get the girls to stop and they were floating in the air. "Ahh stop put us down Logan-Kun." begged Toy Chica. "Please Logan we'll stop!" Bonnie begging me to stop as well." Logan why ruin the fun?!" Toy Freddy whined I dropped them giving them a harsh landing. "Ow that hurt you meanie!" Toy Bonnie whined. "Why you have to be like that Logan? We were only playing." Toy Chica getting up from the floor and rubbing her ass from the pain. "Be like that all you want Logan-Kun. We'll still try to get you~ Toy Freddy said seductively. "Okay I think that's enough play time for today ladies. I said.

"No I still wanna play Logan-Kun~", said Toy Freddy while she puts her arms around me. "Freddy I need to focus right now." It's really hard for me to think up a plan right now, to stop the kids from trying to kill me. But Toy Freddy kept on hugging me and licked the side of my neck. I quickly shoved her off. "Freddy we can play later. I need to..."  
 _ **666 mark...**_

Toy Freddy cut me off and wrap her arms around me again. Then she grabbed my crotch and squeezed it very hard.

"I said I still wanna play Logan-Kun! Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica go deal with the kids while me and Logan-Kun play some more~" Toy Freddy ordered the two animatronics, they both huffed and do as they told. They left the kitchen and it was only Logan the douche-bag, and Toy Freddy the sexy furry bear animatronic.

 _ **For the hell of it I'll disband Logan's**_ _ **powers :**_ )

Toy Freddy immediately tried to unzipped my pants. I tried to use my powers to stop her but for some reason they're not working

FUCK! I said in my mind. I'm probably gonna get raped by this psycho bear no!

I tried to run but the girl yanked the back of my shirt really hard. Chocking my neck, I couldn't breath.

"Oh no Logan-Kun, you won't be leaving me that easily~" Toy Freddy had that sinister grin. She let go of me, letting me catch my breath. I was on the floor crawling until she grabbed my ass and pulling me towards her!

"H-hey!? Freddy leave me alone! My face was turning red. These animatronic are too strong. Once they get their hands on me I'm fucked. (literally)  
"I don't think so Logan-Kun your sweet ass is mine~" Toy Freddy went on top of me, pinning me to the ground. Her breasts were touching chest. I blushed, I never noticed how beautiful Toy Freddy is...Wait, what am I saying! _**Wow dude you're so weak without your powers it's unbelievable...Who am I kidding, it's no surprised.**_

"Hey! it's not my fault I'm weak!." I shouted at the author. Toy Freddy looked at me like I'm a psycho. "Are you okay Logan-Kun?" Freddy asked me in a worried tone. "I think all the sex is starting to get on my head." I shouldn't have said that. "What!?, who else did you had sex with!?" Toy Freddy looked at me like she was going to cry.  
Oh boy...

"Uh so far Mari raped me, as you already know. I had sex with Toy Bonnie in party room B." Toy Freddy got angry picked me and slapped me across the room. Which caused me to run out of the kitchen, with Toy Freddy chasing me with a frying pan. "Come back here Logan-Kun. I need to break your legs so I can rape you!  
This bear is crazy! She was on my tail. I couldn't use my super-speed powers from Toy Bonnie because somehow they're not working I'm not...

 _ **Okay I think we need to go to a different perspective here. I really think it's for Logan**_ _ **getting chased from Toy Freddy.**_

 _ **Toy Bonnie's point of view**_

"Foxy can you help me with this kid?" a little kid wouldn't give back Toy Chica's bib. Now's she too embarrassed to be walking around. She's hiding in the closet. "Lad just give the lass her bib back!." Demanded Foxy. Foxy and I were gaining on the little boy, who look liked he was 8."Get him!", we jumped on him but he ran to another room. Me and Foxy were on the floor, rubbing our heads."Toy Bonnie what happened? You're so supposed to be the speedy bunny lassy?" Foxy was concerned." Foxy asked me. "Uhhh, my legs are numb from having sex with Logan-Kun." My face turning red after saying that. "Ye did it with the night-guard?" Foxy asked, getting closer wanting to know more."How big was he?". Foxy was drooling wanting to know how big Logan-Kun member is. I looked around to make sure no one is hearing us. He was...  
All of a sudden Logan-Kun burst through the door with Toy Freddy chasing him with a frying pan. Me and Foxy both looked at them, and looked at each other and giggled."I'll tell you later." I whisper in Foxy's ear. I left the room to help Mangle with the kids and getting Toy Chica's bib back.

 _ **The idiot's point of view**_

While Toy Freddy was chasing me. I ran into Foxy and landed on the floor. She looked at me with a seductive look. I was gonna shit myself because this is the first time I encountered Foxy. "You're mine now Logan-Kun!". Toy Freddy was coming towards me, getting ready to rape me. Foxy then rushed in front of Toy Freddy, protecting me. "Leave the lad alone Freddy." Foxy giving Toy Freddy the we can get him later look."Okay Foxy", Toy Freddy just said agreed without arguing. She bent over and kissed me on the cheek. Giving me a sinister grin. "It's 11:15, your third shift is about to start soon. Be prepared because I will make love to you Logan-Kun~" Foxy gave me a hand gesture that means sex. I was screwed, and it's only gonna be my second night. They both left the room leaving me here alone. Thinking whether or not to just leave or stay until my second shift starts. Toy Chica went out of the closet with her tits flashing. Giving me a huge realised I was there in the room with her, noticing I was staring at her tits. Toy Chica blushed and leave the room.

My shift was starting less than an hour. Well I better get ready.

 _ **Well guys sorry. This chapter was supposed**_ _ **to be publish 2 days ago but I got lazy. Don't hate me. The next chapter will be starting Logan's third**_ _ **night. Will he survive?**_

 _ **Anyways I'm out...Bitch**_

 _ **Hold up...BGM**_


	15. Mangle getting some love

_**"When do we get to see Logan-kun?" Foxy and Mangle asked**_

 _ **Probably in this chapter or next one or next one :)**_

 _ **"We want to see him now!" Foxy and Mangle demand**_

 _ **Keep rushing me or I will make it longer for you two**_

 _ **"Mmmmm, fine..." Foxy and Mangle go back to their cove**_

 _ **7:30 pm**_

The girls said I need to have sex with Mangle.

Okay, I guess I have to go inside the cove. So I did.

Oh boy...here goes

I walked through the curtains inside the cove.

It gotten a lot warmer all of a sudden.

I saw Mangle sitting on a chair while holding a mirror. I walked closer

She saw my reflection on her mirror and quickly turned around.

She was so beautiful. I tried my best to hide my hard on.

She immediately tried to start a conversation.

It was little awkward because it's the first time we're talking to each other.

"L-logan-k-kun...i-its y-you" oh my god she was so nervous. It's just adorable.

I walked closer to her giving her a hug. She squeal.

"Mangle why have you been avoiding me?" I looked at her.

"It's not like that. I'm just too shy around people." she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Or you just don't like me. I get it Mangle. I'll just leave." I said.

With that Mangle has tighten the hug. Preventing me from breaking the grip so I can leave.

"Logan-kun don't go please!" I looked at her with confusion.

I knew what she wanted. I was just messing with her. Maybe I...

 _ **Don't do that to Mangle!**_

"Jesus can't I have a little fun!?" I shouted at the author.

Mangle looked at me confused. Like I was trying to be funny. But I wasn't. She giggled.

"Logan-kun you're weird" Mangle giggling more.

I let go of the grip from Mangle. I was free.

"Logan-kun p-please l-love m-me" Mangle grabbing both my arms.

"Mangle I...look, I do love you okay?" I can't believe I admit that.

I actually love all the girls. I just don't want them to find out..

"You do?! "Mangle getting all happy.

"Yes, but can you not say anything about it?" I'm asking Mangle to not tell the girls I love them.

"Will you make love to me?" Mangle pulling me closer to her beautiful face.

"Wait, now?" I can't believe she wants it that bad.

"Yes, please Logan is-kun. Don't say no to me. I need this. I love you!" Mangle pinned me to the floor and started French kissing me.

 _ **Oh, that depression is coming back :(**_

Mangle I and kept throwing sloppy kisses back and forth for about 10 minutes until I stop.

"What's wrong Logan-kun?" Mangle giving a worried look.

"I need you to take off your panties." I said. She nodded and did what I asked.

I got up and unzipped my jeans pulling them down.

Mangle noticed how hard I was through my boxers.

"Mangle turn around" I demanded.

Mangle quickly did what I said. And she did that.

I pushed her to her bed. _**Yes they have beds. How convenient...**_

She was bending over. Doing a doggy stile position on the bed.

 _ **Oh jeez I hate making these lemons. But this is a Fnia**_ _ **story.**_

 _ **You guys would hate me if I skipped a lemon ...**_

 _ **Here's your fucking lemon.**_  
 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

I pulled my hard member out my boxers as I got on bed with Mangle.

"Logan-kun put it in me please!" Mangle begged.

"Okay I warning you. This will probably hurt." I warned Mangle.

I got behind Mangle into position...I slammed my cock in her pussy dry!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! IT SO BIG LOGAN-KUN!~" Mangle moaning in pleasure. As I continue thrusting my member in her back and fourth.

"Ugh...Mangle is this your first time?" She was tight. I moaned as I continue fucking her hard.

Back and forth, back and forth, back forth as I go. This is truly an amazing feeling.

I kept fucking Mangle from behind. She's breathing hard while holding the covers.

"Logan-kun, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER! You're tearing me apart with your cock." Mangle kept moaning in pleasure.

I did what Mangle wanted. I turned her over getting into a new position. Thrusting her even harder than before.

Mangle and I moaned together it's amazing.

"Mangle I'm going to tear your insides apart! I spread her legs as far I can and fucked harder, and harder.

"Yes Logan, right there. Ahhhhh Oh my fucking God!" Mangle breathing rapidly as I continue thrusting her again, and again, and again.

"Mangle can you keep up?" I asked her while moaning.

"Let me ride you please!" Mangle got into a new position on me.

I lie down on the bed as Mangle quickly got on top of me. She immediately pulled my cock into her wet pussy.

She moaned while riding my cock like a slutty cowgirl.

"Oh Mangle this is too much" I said while moaning.

"Logan-kun I want you to fuck me until I die!" Mangle riding me faster. Moaning and breathing very hard.

Mangle continued riding my cock until I wanted a new position.

"Mangle I want to be on top again!" I moaned.

"Yes Logan-kun fuck me all you want~"  
Mangle quickly pulled my cock out of her wet pussy.

I quickly turn her to side into the left side of the bed.

I put her into the _**"The Pretzel"**_ position and thrusted my cock in her pussy while Mangle is closing her legs around me.

"Do you like it when I fuck you this good you dirty vixen" I intimidated while fucking her even harder!

"Yes I'm a dirty girl. FUCK ME, FUCK ME, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH FUCK MEEEEEEEEEE" _**0_o**_

I fucked Mangle even harder and harder. Pounding her with all my might.

Her pussy was melting my cock. Feeling the wet, slippery, juicy goodness inside her.

"Logan-kun I'm about to cum soon~"  
Mangle with her tongue out, smiling and looking up the ceiling.

"You're about to cum? Here, let me help you!" I said while moaning.

I picked Mangle up Mangle into a new position to give her more Pleasure.

I dragged her to the fare edge from the the into the _**"Butter Churner"**_ position.

"I'm gonna make you cum while all your blood is rushing through your head!" I slammed my cock deep inside her once more!

"YES, YES, YES! OH MY GOD YES!" Mangle moaning in pleasure so loud I think everyone inside and outside of the convention could here.

"YEAH MOAN BITCH! MOAN BITCH" I rapidly slapped her ass while impaling her until her ass turned red.

"YES, SPANK ME, FUCK ME! HARDER, FASTER LOGAN-KUN FASTER! Mangle moaning for more violation.

I thrusted in and out of her so hard and so fast for 1 hour.

This is truly the best sex of my life.

Mangle and kept fucking until we have reached our limit.

"MANGLE I'M GONNA..."

"LET'S DO IT TOGETHER!" ❤

With that, Mangle and I exploded our love juices inside each other. Giving our self's the best organisms we've ever had...

 _ **Okay I think I got a little carried away there lol**_

 _ **If that is not going into the top 5 lemons featuring the lovely**_ _ **Mangle. I will kill off Golden Freddy and Toy Chica**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Any who, Thanks for reading. Until next time**_

 _ **Hold up, Outro**_ _ **Music.**_


	16. Worst day of my life

I was silent, staring into Anime Mangle's beautiful face while she slept, gently nuzzling against her. She seemed to enjoy my company with her.

Toy Freddy decided to go check on Toy Chica. Hope that she is ok, though the sounds were very loud... very loud.

I was very curious myself to see it, not to sound perverted so I did. I gave a peck to Anime Mangle's forehead and got out of bed and walked towards the ''Parts & Service'' room.

I leaned my ear against the door, to hear the insane moans from Toy Chica and laughter coming from the heating Golden Freddy.

I bit my lip, trying to stop my erection, it was too resisting so I creaked open the door by a few inches, just to get a little peek.

What really threw me back was when I opened it.

The first thing I saw was literally Golden Freddy's head right there, as if she was expecting me to show up sooner than she thought.

I didn't get the chance to run as her hands dragged me like a rag doll and threw me onto the hard floor.

''Uh!''I was lost of words when I noticed Toy Freddy was also inside, laying on the bed, her face stunned, looking like she was looking into the eyes of Adonis.

Toy Chica was also laying next to her, both covered in blankets, the sight of the bed made my face grimaced, noticing it was completely fucked up.

Golden Freddy just fucked both Toy Chica and Toy Freddy, including they were unconscious.

 **''Anything to say, perv?''** Asked the golden anime-tronic as she walked closer. Clearly angry that I interrupted her ''time''.

''I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!'' I begged. Breathing as her dark aura surrounded her, her eyes were filled with destruction.

I closed my eyes waiting for death to take its toll but to my surprise, nothing happened. All was darkness that blocked me from seeing the light.

I opened my eyes to find myself on the bed with the girls still asleep, completely naked.

''WHY AM I NAKED?'' I cried, already feeling what was going to happen.

My hands were strapped to each side of the bed, my legs free but my dick was out in the open.

 **''I see** **your finally awake.''**

Golden Freddy was giving me that seductive look, licking her lips as she had a item that never in my life, would never let myself get into.

A whip and a gag.

 **''I really found out that this** little **bitch told you a fact** **about me, I couldn't** **let her get away with such a thing** **so I made her my personal slut and you soon. '** 'She arrogantly said. I narrowed my eyes, growling while trying to break loose.

''Fuck off, aren't you satisfied yet!'' I said, really desperate and mad, not wanting that whip near me.

Golden Freddy tilted her head cutely and crawled towards the bed, with the whip in tact. She made to me and shove the gag up my mouth, blocking me from calling for help.

I muffled as Golden Freddy slowly reeled the whip back, ready to strike me there.

 **''Not really, but you on the hand will do. But if I'** **m not as satisfied, I'm shoving a needle up your penis hole and getting your taser to put against the metal''**

My blood ran cold from her threat. I did nothing but surrendered, in humiliation and taken pride.

Golden Freddy is a bad one.

 **-45 Hours later-**

Toy Freddy and Toy Chica snuggled with Golden Freddy on the bed while I walked out, limping as fuck out of the room.

I whimpered, staring at ''junior'', completely limped and I don't know when he will popped up. Golden Freddy sucked/fucked every semen in my body, speaking of my body.

I looked at the marks of the sadistic anime-tronic, I hoped that this was worth it, probably not.

My dick is done.

 **-5:00-**

-CUT-

 **-Chapter End-**

Me: ''Would you rather that threat from Golden Freddy or get raped in the showers in jail? Hope you all enjoy this short chapter.

 **SIDE NOTE:** I could make these girls breast a lot bigger but I like doing my type, because no over sized titties for everyone, I know who you were but I deleted that comment, but make sure to not be too demanding.


	17. Cupcake Challenge

It was real quiet, walking down the hallways, no sign of the girls. It passed one, I thought I'll take the time to talk to the suits in the back but not now.

I was on my way to the office and swear the sounds of moaning.

I was rubbing my crotch area after Toy Chica needing of a ''ingredient''.

-Minutes ago-

''You ready.'' Toy Chica giggled as she took off her pink panties, revealing her lower lips.

Why do I have to be the stupidest person taking up the challenge against Toy Chica about who can make the cupcakes faster? She must have cheated, there was no way she can do that quick...I fucking hate her. I cross my arms and gave a ''nope''. Toy Chica didn't like that.

''I won and I take my bet to have sex with you.'' Toy Chica stated but I just outright refused. Even though I dump that hoe, I was not ready to fuck an animatronic, if it were the first, it would be Mangle.

''Please, something else that is not involving sex.'' I pleaded. Toy Chica shook her head and gave me the look that meant bad.

''If you don't then, I'll tell the girls what you have in that sketch book of yours, boy you keep all your private stuff to yourself and I'll tell them what kind of stories you make from your laptop.'' I paled at that then got on my knees and beg her for mercy.

''Please don't tell them that, they'll get the wrong idea because I am just doing...fuck it, I can't even resist writing those stories and I can't help my lust, even the nice smell of Mangle's panties.'' I slapped my mouth shut from my accidental confession, the last part made Toy Chica smirk arrogantly, leaning in more.

''Oh, now I know you are such a pervert hiding inside that body. Wonder how long you can last?'' She grinned but I gave her my last suggestion in plea.

''Please, wait! What was that other option you said before our match?'' I forgot what it was but I'll take it. Toy Chica rubbed her chin and a literal light bulb popped above her head.

''Oh yes, I need a certain ingredient for the cupcakes.'' Toy Chica told me but whatever ''ingredient'', sounded off.

''What ingredient?'' I was gently push onto one of the chairs and Toy Chica got on her knees and unzipped my pants, pulling them off like butter, reached inside my boxers to pull out my cock and give me a big smile.

''No, you have to be fucking kidding me!'' I cried before Toy Chica gave it a squeeze, getting me pumped up.

Sighing in defeat, her lips were working on it.

I looked up and saw Mari staring from the window, smiling.

''Lets talk at your house.'' Using telepathy.

Wait...my house?

-Flashback cut off-

I came back to reality after the sounds increased from the office, I was a feet away from the window. I look through the window and what I saw really surprised me.

The pirate shoving her fingers into her clitoris and rubbing her right breast with her...hook. Like just rubbing it with the metal sides.

I had a instant boner but hugged my knees together, knocking on the window. Anime Foxy had her eyes closed as she snarls through her muzzle angrily.

''CAN'T AN ANIME PIRATE MASTURBATE IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE!'' She exclaimed. I backed up.

''Can I...never mind.'' I said. Walking away.

Anime Foxy opened her eyes and found who she was just masturbating to. Glancing at my leaving form, she grinned very naughtily.

''Very hot.'' Said, trying to not blurt out what is inside my mind. ''Very sexy.''

Over thinking of working inside that office again due to whatever fluid came out of her clitoris on the chair and floor. How the hell the animatronics can even produce fluids from down there? Whoever the creator is smart in his own perverted ways.

I walked into the main stage area and found Toy Freddy on stage, looking the other way. Making my way to the stage without a single sound, no sound or movement came out of Freya who was still facing the other way, it was weird.

I reached out to touch her shoulder, saying her name.

''Toy Freddy?'' All I remembered what seeing my deceased grandmother.

 **(Toy Freddy's P.O.V)**

After leaving Mangle alone with Toy Bonnie to get her set up with her date with Logan later, I couldn't help but feel the jealously boiling inside me.

Was it Logan? I only knew him for like...two days now and he wasn't really bad at all. He wasn't that bad looking, but kind of handsome, pretty muscular, his personality. He didn't want to do it with any of them like any sane man would, really committed into his relationship with his human girlfriend but Toy Chica told me what happened between them after both were doing whatever in the kitchen that I pretty much had the idea of what they were doing because Toy Chica was eating a slice of pizza with white liquid on the sharp point of the pizza. Toy Chica told me she was practicing with the ingredients, but she told me that she'll use it on the cupcakes instead, I remain quiet. I didn't tell the other girls about it.

I shivered at the feeling but shook it off.

I came back on stage to get my microphone to practice my singing but I had some trouble thinking something new, not the usual everyday, we have many variety of songs but none were created by myself. My smile went upside down, my robotic mind went stabled.

It was completely black, the feeling of someone touching my shoulder. I turn around, very spook but ''that'' happened.

*GROPE*

There was always that problem with me, when someone touches my chest area, I am not really myself for a moment. Whoever this was, didn't have the same body type of the girls.

I swung the intruder in the face, blowing the intruder back into one of the tables, smashing it.

*CRASH*

I came back to my normal self to find a naked Foxy at where the intruder is at, covered by the kitchen sheets.

''You okay matey.'' Anime Foxy said to who groped me, by who made me feel stupid by not figuring out who it was, Logan.

Logan lost a few teeth, not too much to worry about because Mari can heal his injuries but I felt more guilty into harming him. What is going on with me?

''Logan?'' The voices of Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Mangle came into the main area.

Mangle was wearing the dress for the date, just a simple white dress, it made her look more fabulous in that, actually the top part of the dress only reach above her chest, revealing some cleavage, no straps, to make it look more sexier and more surprising to Logan when they get funky, she has nipples hiding under the white silk but not visible enough for him to notice.

How come Mangle has nipples? Mari worked her magic on Mangle who didn't approve but Mari ''forced'' her to agree to it with no problems. We were just trying to boost her up.

I notice the girls were trying to get Logan up and what we notice made us scream in terror. His right arm was completely dislocated, twisted and snapped right and down.

''How the hell is he still fine?'' I thought. He didn't seem to notice his horrifying injury.

''EHHHHHHH!'' The shrieks surprise Logan, making him trying to run back with the speed that could rival Sonic The Hedgehog. Sadly it ended as soon he collided in the chest of Mari who patted his head softly and kiss his forehead. He fell unconscious in her arms while she laid him down gently to work on his nasty injuries.

The girls were all around him other than me. It was fine that Mari always fixes the problems, but I can't, I am just bragging and cocky in my way, can't even control myself when someone gropes me, since there was that warning sign to not touch my chest, which led to my creators death.

My usual smile was twitching, guilt pass over me as I ran out of the room. The girls stared at me leaving but stayed to check on Logan.

I was now hiding inside the game room, just chilling out. I sighed, looking around for anyone looking for me.

''Toy Freddy?'' My metal body froze, it was Logan.

Logan was fine except he was in his boxers, his pants were ''kind of'' on, his arm was fixed. My eyes widened to see him looking for me.

''Why is he following me?'' I thought. How can he be just fine? Especially from the blow to the face that led a concussion and a broken arm, healed by Mari. Damn myself with my breast being groped problems. I was cut off by the sudden voice of Damian.

''Toy Freddy.'' His whispering voice in my ear frightened me and I sprung up in a fighting position. Logan had his hands held up, giving me the look of surrender.

I sighed. I gave him a bonk on the head.

''Ow..!'' He rubbed his head. He deserved it anyways, he was lucky I didn't shove his face into one of the arcade machines.

''What are you grumpy about?'' He asked. Opening my eyes to stare at him but looked away huffing.

''Nothing.''

''Is there something wrong?'' From what I know, Mari tampered with his memories...again.

-With Anime Foxy, Anime Mangle, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie-

''MMM! This is delicious!'' Toy Bonnie squealed while eating Toy Chica's delicious pizza, the other two nodded. Toy Chica rolled her eyes and shook her head.

''You bet it.'' Toy Chica said, hiding a devious smile.

''I love your pizza.'' Mangle softly said. Smiling while taking small bites of the pizza every second. They took off her dress so they won't get it stained, her temporary nipples were shown and hard, Foxy keeps on poking him with the chances she can get.

''DEMN! Dis is real geed matey Toy Chica!'' Foxy praised her for her good work on the pizza.

The girls would always eat pizza all the time during the last 3 years yet still they love to eat it, at times there would be something else for Toy Chica to cook. How does she do it? The staff couldn't even produce something as fascinating as this.

The four cleaned out a dish but two pizzas on a paper plate for Logan to eat later, it would be nice for him to taste such greatness which he already did.

''Oh wait... I made desert.'' Toy Bonnie, Mangle and Foxy were met with 2 chocolate and 2 strawberry cupcakes with vanilla cream on top.

Mangle and Foxy took the strawberry cupcakes then Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie took the chocolate cupcakes, first starting licking the cream off.

For some reason, it tasted odd, kind of vanilla but different.

''Toy Chica?''

''Yes Foxy?'' Toy Chica looked at Foxy.

''What kind of vanilla es these?'' Foxy asked. Staring at the odd color vanilla cream but still licked it clean.

Mangle was licking on the ''cream'' softly and slow, she seemed to like it.

''I kind of like this better than the normal vanilla.'' She thought.

Toy Chica was going to answer Foxy but Toy Bonnie cut her off with a different question.

''Oh yeah, what did you and Logan do in the kitchen?'' She smirked. Toy Chica gave them a smug look and said.

''Oh, help me make the pizza and cupcakes, and a little ''fun'', he was sure not gentle with me.'' Ttc Chica explained. Mangle eyes widened, shaking lightly.

''Ye and de lad did it?'' Foxy seemed surprise, including Toy Bonnie.

''Not like that, more like...'' Toy Chica open her mouth and made a O with her hands and started jerking back and forth.

''Logan must've filled you up.'' Toy Bonnie joked, giving a pat on her back.

''He just needed a release of his stress.'' Toy Chica told her.

Mangle was kind of sad but during the release part mentioned, realization hit her.

''Toy Bonnie, Sister? I think...I t-think.'' Her eyes widened. Staring straight at the cream of the cupcakes. The odd color and taste, mix into the vanilla.

''What?'' Both stared at her. Mangle was about to scream out what she just realized but Toy Chica decided to just tell them the truth.

''The vanilla was mixed with a new ingredient I gained, mixed into it. Bingo! Mangle figured it out! I mixed some of Logan's semen into the vanilla cream.'' Toy Chica bluntly said, smiling at their reactions.

Needless to say, the cupcakes were dropped.

2:00

 **-Chapter End-**

Me(O-O): ''Oh damn. Anyways, we learned that Logan is more perverted than we thought, by small info of Toy Chica who seemed to be blackmailing the poor guard, wonder what kind of stories and sketches he makes? Why are they similar to what I m..*COUGH*, forget that.''

Question of the Chapter: What would you do if Toy Chica did this to you?


	18. Springtime Bonnie's Jealousy

"So, that's why you ran?'' Logan asked. He was explained by Toy Freddy that the event the just took place a while ago.

Toy Freddy nodded slowly, still feeling guilty at her actions against him but Logan didn't want to blame her since she also explained her ''No touching chest'' problem.

They have been talking about the subject, it surprised Logan that Toy Freddy had this kind of problem even the times she did this kind of ''stuff'' and yet still have problems with someone touching her chest, it is fine when she rubs them against the person but she doesn't prefer them being squeezed by anyone than herself.

Logan just wondered the feeling of squeezing breast was like, but he couldn't remember a thing so he just

Logan was feeling sympathetic towards Toy Freddy and gave hugged her, it felt nice because his face was pressing against her breast.

Toy Freddy was blushing (somehow), looking down on the smaller person and hugged him back, his scent smelled very nice, he sure kept himself clean.

Toy Freddy pressed him more into her breast. Logan could smell the sweet scent like flowers or the cream off a honey bun from her, making him real tense and hot.

 ***CRUSH***

Logan's eyes opened wide when he realized that Toy Freddy was shoving his head into her breast too tight, he couldn't breathe. In the best view he saw of Toy Freddy's face, she didn't seem to realize.

 **''EHHHH'S''**

What caught both our attention was the huge screams coming from the other girls, what were they doing? I should've pay attention more before dying of breast suffocation.

''Mpfff..your killing me!'' He muffled. He was trying to break the hug. How freaking strong were the girls? It is what made Logan want to die in shame.

 **R.I.P-Logan Wembley - Died of the fact that he is a** **weak loser, a pathetic male specimen in the world, died of true humiliation.**

''Toy Freddy...your crushing me, ugh!'' He managed to get out, breathing as hard as he can.

He felt the flashes in his head, it really hurt his brain to have these flashes. He does experience these at times, it was bad enough that he still takes pills on these, bad news that he doesn't use them anymore, it was very rare occurrence.

Toy Freddy smiled at him and lean in for a kiss.

Logan saw these flashes, for once.

The eyeless little girl with blood streaming down her empty eye sockets, whispering ''She did this to me''. Logan felt chills of those words, he can see the images of a younger him playing with the girl when she was ''normal''.

Flashes stop when he felt a soft pairs of luscious lips connecting to his own. He found Toy Freddy kissing him.

He slowly got into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her neck to make her lean down more. Toy Freddy broke the kiss and towered over him.

''How about we get into some fun? We are alone you know.'' She said in a seductive voice. He smiled shyly before she picked him up and threw him over the tables and took off the remainder of his clothes and her own.

She took off the remainder of his clothes and her own, including her famous top hat.

Logan was rubbing her curves before going for her ass and gave them a squeeze, making Toy Freddy moaned.

''You like my ass, lets see you like this.'' Toy Freddy turned around and position herself in a reverse cow-girl style and started to put his dick between her buns, she grinned and started to go up and down.

"Oh...damn.'' Logan was thrusting his dick in and out very slowly, trying to not cum real fast, he loved taking his time. Toy Freddy started rubbing her breast real fast, Logan was able to reach and put his finger in her pussy and fingered her deep as he nibbled on her neck.

''Logan!'' Toy Freddy squealed as she fastened her ass rubbing. Logan watched her ass jiggle with every movement

He swore to the lord that this was the best massage he has ever had, gently rubbing Toy Freddy's ass while she loved the feeling of his cock between her ass.

 ***SMACK***

Logan couldn't take more as her got his back up, grab her by her sides and pulled her off his dick.

''Why did you stop?'' Whined Toy Freddy, she wanted to give him a good massage but he seemed to have another idea.

Logan pinned her down on the floor and spread her legs far from each other, Toy Freddy gulped realizing his cock was kind of bigger than she expected, she would expect a decent six-inches but he was three inches larger and 0.5 wider, to say the truth, it wasn't natural(I think).

''Toy Freddy..look at me.'' Logan face in front of hers, she made eye contact and what sudden surprised her.

One of his eyes was completely black with a white in the middle.

Before she had the chance to speak, he grabbed her hair and held her neck down, shocking her because she couldn't break his hold.

''You want some service, well gotta give me some service you little slut!'' He smirked as he started nibbling on her breast which started glowing and revealed her new hard nipples. Only one person was able to do this.

In the corner of Toy Freddy's eyes, she saw Mari watching with popcorn.

 **-With Springtime Bonnie-**

Springtime Bonnie sitting down on the floor, thinking about the security guard as always.

''Why does he not want to talk to me? He probably hates me.'' She sniveled. Spring Bonnie was trying to nap but her sister's sniveling is too annoying and bitchy.

''Shut up Springy! I just want to get some relaxation and your bitching won't bring Logan back, you do know Mari erased his memories of what you did in front of him so shut the fuck up and wait until he walks in.''

Springtime Bonnie pouted angrily.

''I don't like being called that!''

''Well, stop bitching then.'' Spring Bonnie smiled and went back to her sleep, ignoring her sister.

Their relationship today was ok but there's complications between them. There are times they'll get along but at times they disagreed with each other.

Springtime Bonnie was quiet, remembering the last day she saw Logan right after what she did to that little girl, that little shit had it coming. That was also the last day she was seen on stage before being decommissioned.

 **-Flashback, years ago-**

''This way Marilyn!'' Logan squealed as he dragged Marilyn into the prize room to play with Mari. Marilyn and Logan were about to go but Logan his name being called by no other than his mother.

''Logan, we need to go! We have to see your sister in the hospital!'' His mother said as she smiled at Marilyn, but sadly it was done with playtime.

''But momma!'' He whined but he couldn't talk back to his mommy or no coming here for a week to play with Marilyn and Springtime Bonnie...he kind of forgot about her.

''It's ok Logan, we can play sometime.'' Smiled Marilyn, she was quite adorable to his mother, she was looking forward to having her as a future daughter-in-law.

Logan blushed (he was younger), he hugged Marilyn which she happily returned.

''Bye Marilyn!'' Logan happily said, waving her a goodbye.

Springtime Bonnie was inside a closet near the three, listening to their every word. The sight of Logan made her smile but the sight of the girl made her sneered in disgust.

It wasn't that Logan hasn't been interacting with her for 2 weeks straight, it was the girl, sending deep fear into her of losing Logan.

She had to do something about or else she might lose Logan forever.

From what she knew, female humans would eventually attract the male or the other way around, like how Logan was blushing to Marilyn meant he had a crush on her.

Males would be attracted to mature bodies of female like some of the women that enter her, running hands on her body, she was the same, when Logan grows up, he would start seeing into bodies. It worried her that Logan would become one of the women later on in her life.

Springtime Bonnie glared at Marilyn before moving out of the closet, thinking of a plan for later.

''Don't worry Logan, I'll deal with Marilyn, and no more of her in your life, next time.'' She coldly said, smiling evilly.

 **-The next day-**

''Logan!'' Called Marilyn. She was really impatient when he comes late to the restaurant, it was a Saturday afternoon.

Marilyn was away from her parents of the restaurant, she was in the hallway, walking around to look for Spring Bonnie and Fredbear to play with at the time.

''Hey little girl.'' Whispered an unknown voice. Marilyn looked around and found the source coming from the ''Parts & Service'' room.

''Come in, want to play hide n seek?'' Said the unknown figure in the room. Marilyn knew better than other kids to not trust a stranger.

''Sorry, my mommy and daddy told me to not talk to strangers.'' Marilyn was about to leave but the unknown figure opened the door wider and Marilyn noticed it was the anime-tronic rabbit, Springtime Bonnie.

''I'm not a stranger, to every kid inside the restaurant.'' She said. Marilyn became surprised that the rabbit girl was here.

Marilyn had thoughts in her mind saying ''What's really bad about her?''. She does see no one other than Logan playing with her.

''Well..if Logan trust her, I should too.'' Walking towards Springtime Bonnie. Springtime Bonnie hid a dark smile as she let in the girl and the girl noticed a bunch of arcade games and toys around, a lot more than the restaurants arcade.

''I didn't know they had this in the back.'' Marilyn was very confused but Springtime Bonnie responded.

''Oh, this is for the more ''special'' guest, like my best friend Logan and I'm assuming is yours as well.''

''Oh well, I kinda like Logan.'' Marilyn blushed furiously at confessing to a anime-tronic.

Springtime Bonnie twitched at the sound of that.

''He's mine you fucking shit!'' Springtime Bonnie demonically thought. She slowly took out the knife inside the back of her panties

''MARILYN!'' Yelled the recognizable voice of Logan. Marilyn sprung up in happiness.

''Logan is here! Lets go Springtime Bonnie!'' Marilyn was about to run to the door but Springtime Bonnie blocked the door. Marilyn tilted her head innocently.

''Something wrong?'' Marilyn asked.

...

...

...

''Well...its you.'' Springtime Bonnie said, taking the knife out and slowly rub the sides with a finger, while walking in closer to Marilyn who hasn't seen the knife yet.

''What do you mean?'' Marilyn heard Logan calling her name, she turned around but that was the biggest and last mistake she has done.

 **''Goodbye.''**

 **-End of flashback-**

Springtime Bonnie eyes opened and heard moaning noises, she got up and walked out the room.

Moments later, she found the source of the noise and her reaction wasn't pretty.

 **-Chapter End-**


	19. Aftermath

Springtime Bonnie eyes widened in anger as she found both Toy Freddy and Logan having sex, to add insult to injury, his virginity belongs to her, her only. This bitch just stole her prize, what she believed that belongs to her.

She was going to do something to stop it, maybe kill Toy Freddy but Mari was there, if she was there, then Springtime Bonnie does not stand a chance against Mari. She was too op.

Springtime Bonnie decided to sit and watch behind one of the arcade machines. She had to admit that the scene was fascinating to watch.

''Logan and I...'' Springtime Bonnie whispered to herself. Imagining instead of Toy Freddy, it was herself that Logan is making love to.

Logan was still on top of Toy Freddy, wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust his cock in and out of her wet pussy. Logan still can't believe himself to think this to himself. These creators were smart at their job, how is it that her pussy would feel so tight and anything like one? Not that he ever done it before. The right material they use to create these girls, or maybe it was Mari who did something? Nah, he just doesn't think so.

Toy Freddy was so turned on, so freaking hard.

Logan was sucking on her right nipple while massaging her left breast with his hand. Mari watching was getting lonely and joined in their ''fun''.

Mari kissed Toy Freddy tongue-hot lips before making her way to her free nipple. Logan got turned on by the action more, it was more exciting to see both girls at it with him.

He didn't know is going on in his mind because he felt...different. He felt more energy and pumped. All the lust he held was now released.

''Ugh! Logan! Mari!'' Toy Freddy cried as Logan immediately shut her lips with his own. Logan used her good finger and started to rub Mari's clitoris through her tights, he can feel the heat.

Springtime Bonnie was now twitching and disgusted at the sight. She had to stop it!

 **''No! I will not let them!''** Springtime Bonnie could not take it more further to see ''her lover'' making love to someone that is not her.

She will have a talk with Logan later, or else she will cut Anime Mangle...perfect. She could threaten that she'll kill Anime Mangle if he doesn't comply. It was the right to thing to do...in her twisted mind.

Springtime Bonnie dashed towards the three and immediately threw herself at them.

 **''HE'S MINE!''** She demonically screamed out.

 ***CRASH***

Mari and Toy Freddy were blown back, Logan's cock exit out before he can cum into Freya, that didn't stop his orgasm.

Logan landed on the floor, hard(pun intended). Springtime Bonnie accidentally landed. Not in front of his face, her face above his cock.

 ***SPLAT***

Springtime Bonnie was met with light, not the light in the room, his own cum landing on her face, breast and hair.

Springtime Bonnie blushed furiously and moaned a bit, she got up and looked at the sticky semen on her body.

Logan hit his head on the floor, almost leading to unconscious, he looked up and found Springtime Bonnie. He eyes were literally as wide as a dinner plate when he noticed all of his semen was all over her. How much did he fucking produce?

Toy Freddy and Mari were rubbing their heads.

''What the hell is your idea in interrupting us?'' Demanded Toy Freddy as she noticed the sticky situation and was pissed that it wasn't on her body or inside her. Springtime Bonnie ignored her.

Springtime Bonnie shook at the feeling of it.

''Logan's semen...all over me.'' She whispered as one of her eyes changed identical to Spring Bonnie's Black soulless eyes. She gently rubbed the semen all over her breast and used her index finger to swipe some of the cream and put it in her mouth.

''Vanilla?'' It tasted just like vanilla, her favorite. Toy Freddy looked at her weird before sneaking a finger full and tasted it as well, it tasted like semen mixed with vanilla.

''Why does Logan taste similar to vanilla?'' Toy Freddy looked at him weird. Mari giggled silently to herself. Springtime Bonnie glared at Toy Freddy.

 **''His seed is all mine!''** She had it. She was about to struck her fist into Toy Freddy's throat. No one...NO ONE TOUCHES HIS STUFF BUT HER.

Mari silently crawled to Springtime Bonnie and licked up a dose of it from her breast and smash her lips into Springtime Bonnie's.

Springtime Bonnie just noticed the other two, stealing her prize. The kiss shocked her to the end.

Mari was licking her tongue, mixing in the taste and she had to admit it was kind of hot.

Logan naked, watching the entire thing just fainted at the sight.

 ***THUMP***

The girls saw him knocked out. To say, the rabbit was pissed off and ran off with her body still holding some of the vanilla.

Mari giggled and her finger started sparking blue. To say less, it was going to be painful.

''We can't have Logan knocked out on us, we yet got some of that delicious stuff.'' Mari stated before she stabbed his chest.

Logan opened his eyes and his body threw itself into the ceiling before landing into one of the arcade machines.

''That fucking hurt!'' He said.

Toy Freddy was about to help him but the door was being banged on.

The door opened revealing Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Anime Foxy and Anime Mangle.

Toy Chica dashed behind Mari in fear while the other three just gave her a light glare. They weren't too happy with her cupcakes.

''What's going on?'' Demanded the frustrated Toy Freddy. She thought she had this once chance and that golden bitch ruined it.

''The girls are trying to hurt me for no reason!'' Cried Toy Chica. She was very good in making that hurt face, acting like she was innocent.

''She fed us cupcakes that its cream was Logan's stuff!'' Toy Bonnie and Anime Foxy yelled out. Anime Mangle looked around for Logan, he was gone.

 **-3 minutes later-**

''You seriously were this close into him ejaculating inside you!'' Toy Bonnie said. Anime Mangle was near the broken arcade machine, whimpering because it was her favorite arcade game.

''Yeah, until that fucking yandere wannabe took it from me!'' Toy Freddy still not happy.

The girls were talking about what transpired minutes ago. Like the cupcakes, Toy Freddy seemed interested in tasting them. Anime Mangle was kind of nervous at how rough was Mike.

This moment, they paid no attention to Logan who disappeared somewhere.

 **-Where Logan is at-**

I suddenly woken up in a dark room. Unable to locate where I am, I noticed light from under something to find the door, the light on from the outside.

I was going to leave the dark room until I noticed light in the room. It was dim, so little light in this room.

It was really creepy to awoken in this room. Who put me here? What time it is? Looking at my watch.

 **-4:47-**

Almost an near the last hour mark, I yet talked with Golden Freddy which I was about to now but Anime Mangle. I kind of curse myself, with the cutest one. Shame be fallen by the heavens at my perverted attitude.

I looked at the dim area to find what was being shine. Two things that are really familiar.

Two crates.

 **-Chapter End-**

* * *

 **Me:''Ok,** **Thanks for reading so far guys and gals. Toy Freddy lost her fight with Spring Bonnie much to SB delight, but what is going to happen next chapter? Who is the crates? Maybe revealed next chapter or never.**


	20. Jay Jay and Balloon Babe

Logan taped the front part of the crate and it was completely destroyed. This is what happens when you train a lot. You become Superman...well, not really.

What lies inside the first crate was the most adorable little thing ever. It was an anime-tronic that looks a lot like a human. But it wasn't. She looked a lot like a 12 year old. Her eyes were plushly pink, so as her cheeks. Straight long brown hair reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a multicolored polka dot pink skirt, touching only her knees. Pink socks, multicolored sneakers. She was also wearing a pink multicolored purple and blue striped strip top. Reavealing a lot a skin. She was at least 5'4 inches tall. She was obviously the shortest of the anime-tronics. Despite Logan is 6'1.

She noticed Logan was looking at herself. She step back a little inside the crate. After all, she has no idea where she is right now. She was nervous.

Logan noticed she was nervous since she was shaking a little. Her face was red. Logan tried to make sure she doesn't become scared of him. So he tried to talk to her. Logan has gotten on to his knees in front of the crate, nearly matching her height. Logan began talking.

Logan cleared his throat and began to speak in a soft tone. Trying his best to not scare this adorable little anime-tronic.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise." Logan was crossing his heart. Hoping to believe the anime-tronic will be less scared. She made a small smile and giggle a little. It's working.

"Hi, I'm Logan, but you can call me Logan-kun if you want to. I work here on this establishment. You can trust me. You're the most adorable little thing ever." Logan trying to make her comfortable a little.

The little anime-tronic began to speak. She bow her head down to look at her cute sneakers. She blushed and began to speak to Logan in a cute female voice of a child. It was adorable.

"H-hi...m-my n-name i-is JJ. Nice t-to m-meet you Logan." JJ said in a adorable little girl voice. Then she looked at Logan blushing.

Logan was thinking to impress her with some magic. "Little kids like magic, right?" Logan thought to himself. Logan hands was smoking dark blue. He switched his powers from lighting to his magic mode. Which he rarely uses because Jeriel could easily dominate his enemies with magic by 75%.

"Why are your hands like that?" JJ tilting her head to see Jeriel's hands are smoking dark blue.

Logan quickly react and asked her...

"Say JJ, do you like magic?" Logan asked, making JJ got on the floor and cross her legs, looking at Logan while nodding a little. She was still inside the crate BTW.

Logan took off his fresh Jordan's and flip them upside down while holding them in the air. JJ tilted her head, wondering what's Logan doing. She got a little excited.

Logan then was shaking his shoes trying to make something come out of the hole. You know magicians. Trying to make things dramatic.

Then suddenly a whole bunch of little tiny marbles started coming out of the holes of the shoes. There was a mess of marbles rolling on the floor. Logan was pretending that he didn't ment to do that.

"Oops...that wasn't supposed to happen." Logan pretending he didn't ment to do that. This made JJ laughed and started scooting out of the crate, and sit on the convention floor.

"Haha! Do another one!" JJ getting all excited now. Not many magicians make marbles come outta fresh Jordan's these days. Logan was only starting. He quickly reach into his pants and started to pull a large blanket. JJ was getting impressed of what Logan can do. Since Logan is actually using magic. He can do things a lot of magicians can't do. He's pretty much cheating. But it's to entertain a adorable little anime-tronic like JJ.

"What's the blanket for?" JJ asked, tilting her head again. This made Logan smile. Logan place the blanket on the floor.

"Watch this, lean your head closer to the blanket." Logan asking JJ. JJ happily nodded and and leaned her head closer to the blanket Logan placed on the floor.

Logan then reach his hand behind JJ's ear. "Look what's behind your ear JJ." Logan said, JJ immediately though what it was.

"A quarter?!" JJ raised her voice with exitement. But she stopped talking when Logan shook his head.

"Nope, not even close." Logan said to JJ. JJ frowned, hoping it was a quarter. She doesn't realize Logan is gonna pull something not many magicians pull out of other people's ears.

 _ **(Don't even think about it)**_

"Then what?" JJ asking innocently. She has no idea what Jeriel is gonna do next. Logan put his hand behind JJ's ear.

"Look what's behind your ear JJ. It's a carrot!" Logan said as he pulled a carrot outta JJ's ear.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! But wait, why a carrot?" JJ decided to get inches away from the blnaket. Wondering what Jeriel is gonna do next.

"Hey do you like soft and cuddly animals?" Logan asked JJ. He still has the carrot on his hand. Just keep flipping it.

"Yes!" JJ shouted with excitement again. She has no idea what Logan's up to. Jeriel placed to carrot on the blanket on the floor. Logan then covered the carrot with the blanket. He didn't tie it though.

"What you're doing now?" JJ asked. Now she has no clue what Jeriel is doing. She also wondered why Logan asked her if she likes soft and cuddly animals.

"You'll see, hover your hand above the blanket and make your hand go in circles." Logan asked JJ to do so. It was part of the trick.

JJ did what Logan told and hover her hand above the blanket and waving it in circles. She was confused, but still enjoy doing this at the same time.

"Okay, when I say so. Say these words and you'll get a little surprise." Logan said. As JJ nodded.

"What's the magic words?" Asked JJ innocemtly. Still have no clue what Logan was on about.

"Dopara nama lano ali moni cha" Logan said. He repeated multiple times so JJ can remember. Finally, when JJ though she can remember the magic words without messing up. She closed her eyes, her hand was still hovering above the blanket covering a carrot. She began to say the magic words slowly.

"Dopara...nama...lano...ali...moni...cha!" JJ said the magic words at least. Hoping she got it down. She looked at Logan. Logan smiles and made a gesture to look at the blanket. JJ looked at the blanket, noticing it was moving. She looked at Jeriel.

"Look what's inside the blanket." Logan told JJ to do so. JJ quickly took off the blanket off the floor and gasped in surprise. What did she see?

"A bunny! Oh my gosh it's adorable and fluffy!" JJ grabbed the bunny off the floor and began cuddling with it. Making cute face gestures to the bunny. The bunny licked her nose. It was so cute. Logan began to chuckle how happy JJ was.

" Logan, how did you do this? Making this bunny appear outta nowhere. You're amazing!" JJ hold the bunny with her left arm and gave Logan a hug with her right arm. She gave Logan multiple pecks on the cheeks. It was cute. Logan happily accepted it.

"Now, you can trust me? See, I'm not a bad person. I will never hurt such a adorable little thing like yourself JJ." Logan said as JJ continue to give Jeriel pecks on his cheek while still holding the bunny. Logan tried to stop her.

"Okay JJ, that's enough. I need to open the other crate to see who's the other anime-tronic." Logan gently pulled JJ out of his way and stand up. Logan walked to the other crate as he was getting closer to it.

JJ decided to play with the bunny on the floor.

"Who's a cute bunny? You are! Yes you are. Yes you are. You're so cute and fluffy I can just eat you like cotten candy." JJ said while still playing with the bunny on the floor. She noticed Logan was closer to the crate.

"My older sister is in there." JJ said, tilting her head again. She's so cute when she does that honestly.

Logan stopped and looked back at JJ still on the floor playing with her new bunny. "You're older sister? She must be stuck in then." Logan said ad he tapped the front part of the second crate. The front part of the crate fell off. Logan's jaw dropped when he saw who was inside the second crate. He backed up and the other anime-tronic exit out the crate, holding a balloon for whatever reason.

 _ **(It's fucking Balloon Babe!)**_

Logan just stared at the second new anime-tronic like WTF? Why is she wearing panties on her head? She gotten closer to Logan as she takes off the panties on her head. Making a cute smile, as Logan blushed.

Logan cleared his throat and tried to introduce himself. Oh boy...how's this gonna turn out huh?

"Umm...hi, my name is Logan, but you can call me Logan-kun if you want to. I'm one of the nightguards here. This is Freya's Anime Convention." Jeriel took a breath, relieved he got the introduction out of the way again.

The second anime-tronic begins to introduce herself. "Hi Logan-kun I'm Balloon Babe! Or you can call me BB for short. Or you can call me your future lover!" BB immediately was hitting on Logan. Logan blushed and gotten closer to her face and whisper in her ear so JJ won't here. She is still distracted with the bunny.

"I guess we can do "that" later. I need to make love to you so I can get a new power." Logan explained. This making BB exited, but also confused. She has no idea what Logan met by getting a new power. So she asked.

"What do you mean when you have..." Logan covered BB's mouth so she won't say "sex" with JJ around. Logan pointed at JJ who was still playing with the bunny. Logan uncovered BB's mouth, removing his hand off her mouth.

This made BB more horny. But she doesn't want her sister to miss any fun. Even though she was built as a 12 year old girl anime-tronic . She still had large B cups and decent ass size for a anime-tronic her size.

BB grabbed Jeriel and gotten closer to his and whisper in his ear...

"You have to have sex with my sister too. Even more powers for you huh?" Logan blushed madly and stared at BB like WTF!? He couldn't believe she told him he has to Fuck basically a 12 year old. But she's an anime-tronic.

Logan then whisper back into BB's ear...

"She's too small. I don't think my "thing" can fit in her. Plus I'm not fucking a little girl. Even if she's an anime-tronic!" Logan shouted but still whispering. "Plus, I don't think she knows what sex is!" Logan began to whisper in BB's ear.

BB began to whisper back. "She knows what sex is. Even she really wants to do it. But she's really shy around big strong men like herself. She gets awful lonely a lot because the factory we came from gave her that design of a child." After BB said that in Logan's ear. He looked at JJ for a second. She looks so innocent. You don't expect someone like JJ to understand what sex is.

"Let me try something." Logan told BB and he walked up to JJ who was still playing with the bunny. BB was leaning on the crate husk winking.

"JJ can I ask you something?" Logan asked. He wants to know if JJ really knows what sex is. JJ quickly look up and pounce on Jeriel with excitement, still holding the bunny on her arms and gave Jeriel a couple pecks.

"What it is Logan-kun?" JJ asked so innocently. Logan couldn't believe he's about to ask this question basically to a 12 year old.

"JJ...do you know what sex is?..." Logan face is turning red.

JJ looked at Logan with shock and her face is turning as red as a cheery.

"Y-Yeah...w-why w-would y-you a-ask a g-girl m-my a-age t-that q-question?" She blushed and hide her face in Logan's built chest.

Logan quickly looked back at BB, still leaning her back on the crate. BB nodded. Logan sighed and started to explain...

* * *

 _ **Yep...I'm definitely going** **there with this. Don't judge me alright?**_

 _ **It's yo boi Princess Rosalina Fanboy15, I'm out...Bitch...**_

 _ **Hold up...Outro Music (Which is Break My Mind)...**_


	21. Balloon Babe and Jay Jay get pounded!

I started to explain to JJ that I need to have sex with her to either increase my strength dramtically or gain a new power.

I was hoping for a new power because all I have so far is magic and lightning. Sure, I really don't need to use them a lot because I'm already strong but a New power would't hurt ya know.

After I explained my situation to JJ, she looked so shy and embarrassed it was so cute. I placed her on the floor and she paused for a moment. Let's see what does she have to day shall we?

"JJ, I know it's overwhelming for you, but seriously I don't think you have much of a choice." I said to JJ, she still looked red and full of embarrassment. It's so cute really.

JJ took a deep breath and started to finally talk. Trust me, I didn't want to have sex with basically a 12 year old. Anime-Tronic or not, it's still wrong.

Oh God, why do I have to do this? JJ finally started talking. Let's see if she's okay with me having sex with her. BB is fine though.

"I-I d-don't k-know i-if I-I w-want t-to d-do that yet." She said. Okay, I was kinda relieved I didn't have to fuck a 12 year old anime-tronic yet. But I still have to do it.

I sighed and looked at BB. She was already behind me and I blushed. "How the? I didn't hear you getting close." I said to BB. She giggled and grabbed my face with both her hands and pulled me in to press her lips with mine. I blushed madly because it felt nice. Wow, she really wants it that bad huh? I broke the kiss.

"Uh, we can do it now if you want." I said to BB. She blushed and replied. "Yeah, how about we go somewhere more private? Like your office. Huh? What do you say Logan-kun?" I blushed and nodded.

JJ just watched BB and I head to my office. Do you wanna know what she did? She followed us. I guess she wants to watch secretly. I really didn't mind at all.

As BB and I head to my office she kept grabbing my crotch. "Come on, we're almost there, BB." I turned red. BB kept hugging me which slowed me down. So I grabbed her and teleported to my office with her. She was surprised.

"Woah! You can teleport!?" She said surprised."Yeah, I can do a lot of things. Can we just got this over with? Quin's fans keep bitching at him to make a lemon. Ya know, he's a God at making lemons." BB looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you okay? Who's Rebel? And what do you mean he's a God at making lemons?" She asked. I was gonna explain to her we're not real and we're just part of a fan-fiction made from a virgin's imagination.

 _ **Shut the**_ **fuck** _**up Logan. Don't break the fourth wall! If you do I'll delete this fan-fiction!**_

 _ **"Alright, alright. Jeez, was it because I called you a virgin?"**_

 _ **Shh...nobody needs to know that.**_

 _ **"Well your fans know now."**_

 _ **(Cough) Back to the story (Cough)**_

"Weren't we gonna have sex?" I tried to change the subject. "Oh, okay then!" BB pounce on me to the floor and pinned me. "Hey! Not so rough! Only Toy Freddy can do that! And...everyone else pretty much. Man, I have to stop letting the girls rape me." BB shut me and ripped my sweater off. She saw how buff I was and giggled.

 _ **Fun fact: Logan loves wearing sweaters. The one with hoods, and without zippers.**_

"I'll show you rough~" BB has ripped off my undershirt and my dark blue jeans, I was in my boxers. Revealing _**(666 mark)**_ my ripped body. She nearly had a nosebleed. "Okay, I know I'm hot. Just do it!" I begged. I wanted to get this over with. She blushed and said okay.

 _ **Lemon skip...**_

 _ **Just kidding** ;)_

 _ **Warning, another lemon coming plus rape. You probabily can figure out what I mean by rape later on** ;)_

BB reached inside my boxers and pulled my already hard member.

"What the fuck! You're huge! Like an Anaconda!" BB was surprised on how big I was was.

 _ **JJ's point of view...**_

I follwed Logan-kun and my sister to an office. I wanted to know what they're doing in there.

I crawled towards the left door and decided to peek inside the office. I nearly gasped so loud the whole city would here. I quickly pull my head out the side of the door. I saw Logan-kun's...He's huge!

He wants to put that inside me!? I'll die! I decided to just keep watching to learn how to do sex. My sister is a pro at it. Don't ask me how would I know that!

 _ **The rapist's point of view** ;)_

I moaned while BB was sucking my member fast and hard. She was jerking me and sucking the tip. She can barley fit the whole thing in her mouth. She was blushing madly while she was doing it.

I grabbed her head with my hand and forced her to go deeper and deeper on my hard cock. She kept sucking and slurping up and down, up, and down, up and down while blushing. I moaned with pleasure and forced her to go deeper. She went faster sucking until she got to the point that it was me controlling the speed of her blowing me. It looked like she's choking but she's not when her droll keeps coming out of her mouth. It was really sexy.

I continued to force BB to deep throat my hard cock for an hour until he begged me to cum in her mouth. I shrugged and just...

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I came inside BB's mouth and she swallowed all of my seed. At least she can do that. Most of my girls can't swallow all my seed when I cum inside thier mouths. Especially Mangle ;)

 _ **Oh my God...**_

"Mmm, that was delicious!" BB said as she was licking my cock clean. Making sure she got every last drop of my cum.

"Come on, I don't have all day." I said. BB started shaking. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Here, I'll show you" I snapped my fingers and she was completely naked. "Woah! Wait! You're gonna actually put that thing inside me!" She asked in shock. I nodded and pushed to the side of the desk in the office. I quickly turned her around into a doggy position. "Go easy on me please!" BB blushed and started shaking.

"Nope" As soon as I said that. I slammed my hard cock inside her west pussy and started fucking her insides out like a fucking beast because that's what I am! "Ah! Too big! Too big! You're hurting me Logan-kun!" BB moaned with pain mixed with pleasure. I continue to keep slamming my hard cock in her pussy in and out, in, and out, in and out! My dick was melting inside. Oh my God this is amazing.

"LOGAN-KUN FASTER, FASTER, FASTER! KEEP GOING! FUCK MY PUSSY HARD!" BB begged me to fuck her harder. So I did what she wanted. I turned her around so her back was laying on the table ad I quickly got on top of her.

"You want me to go faster?" I looked at her in her eyes and gave her a smirk. She blushed and nodded so quickly. I rubbed my cock on her pussy lips in a slow face as I french kissed her and squeezed her breasts hard. Which made my member even harder.

 ** _Seriously!_**

BB blushed and broke the kiss. "Logan-kun stop teasing me! Keep fucking my insides! I chuckled and spread her legs apart and got into position ad she gulped.

"Here I go...Ahhhhh!" I slammed my cock inside her wet pussy once more as BB was moaning with pain mixed with pleasure as thrusted her pussy with my hard cock in and out, in and out repeatidly! Ad my dick was melting and I was moaning with pleasure. "Ah Logan-kun! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh Yes Fuck me!" BB moaned with pleasure once more as her face turned red, breathing rapidly as she wrapped her legs around my back. Which gaved me even more pleasure. Then I went even faster! I kept fucking the shit outta her! Not even close to my limit yet. I can do this all day.

 _Okay..._

 _ **JJ's point**_ **of** _**view...**_

I watched Logan-kun and my sister having sex for at least 2 hours now. It looks so pleasurable. I was blushing as I continued to fingering my wet pussy while watching I came like three times but I wanted more. I made small moans as I squeezed my left breast and kept fingering my wet pussy. It wasn't enough for me since my fingers are small. Then I heard my sister moaning for Logan-kun to cum inside her in the office. I kept peeking my head through the door and continue watching.

 _ **Logan's point of view**_

I kept thrusting my cock into BB's pussy for a solid hour. I was getting close to my limit as I kept grinding my teeth. "LOGAN-KUN I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE CUM INSIDE I BEG PLEASE FILL ME UP WITH YOUR LOVE!" BB begged for me to cum inside her. So I continued to fuck the shit outta her pussy, thrusting my cock in her pussy in and out continuously for another 15 minutes as I was to reach my limit.

"BB I'm gonna!" I shouted. "DO IT LOGAN-KUN DO IT!" She begged. I reached my limit. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" I moaned as I came inside BB's pussy hard as semen was bursting outta her. She hugged me tight and moaned and was breathing hard as semen was still bursting through my tip inside her pussy. BB was breathing hard as a huge pudde of my semen was dripping off the table. You literally can swim off of it.

 _ **Okay, no need to pass it now** -_-_

 _ **The lemon is not over. You know** **who's next** :3_

I saw BB passed out on the table. She was completely naked with my semen still all over her body. Shame I wanted to keep going. Then I heard small moans coming from the outside of the left door. I knew who it was. Well, I guess I have no choice at this point and headed towards the left door.

 _ **Seriously bro stop! Don't do it. I didn't want to this really...okay I did lol**_

I stick my head out through the left door and quickly look down to my left and saw JJ masturbating. She had her eyes closed. Her face was red. She was squezzing her left breast and fingering herself. I have to admit...I like it!

 ** _Don't..._**

"Hey JJ, did you look like what BB and I was doing?" I asked her with a grin on my face as I was completely naked to her right side. She stopped and looked at me and saw my cock as she screached and tried to make a run for it. Trying to save her virginity. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her in and covered her mouth. She tried to break the grip.

I look at her in the eye. "I'll be gentle I promise." I said to JJ. I want her to keep her clothes on to make it more interesting.

I let go of her and she was shaking right in front of me just looking at my hard cock with her face completely red. She looked up.

"Logan. I-I d-don't k-know w-what t-to d-do." She said. She was streaming red. She was so shy. I quickly lie on the floor. She gulped.

"Come on top of me. You're gonna ride me okay?" I demanded her to ride me. "Logan please!" I shush her. "Now!" I demanded. She yeeped and quickly got on top of me. My hard cock was underneath her wet panties. "Keep your panties on. She know what to do next." I said to her. She open her panties to the side to reveal her wet pussy. I grabbed her waist and push her up and high. I placed her pussy right above the tip of my hard cock. JJ then began to breath rapidly. Her elbows were up and she was blushing madly.

"JJ look at me!" I shouted. She quickly looked at me in the eye. "Logan I'm too young for this. Don't do this, please!" She begged. "JJ, it's okay, you have to do this at some point of your life. Hell, I started doing this when I was 9 **(Because of Springtime Bonnie)** and I loved it." I said. "Logan don't!" She begged. "Here I go JJ!" I shouted. "NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

 _ **I hope you perverts are happy now. Like seriously, do you know how much shame I have right now? This shit is illegal in real life!**_

 _ **I'm just kidding! Hah I'm a fucking Rebel for a reason** :3_

 _ **Now let's continue this lemon.**_

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed as I pulled JJ down. Her pussy has went down inside my cock as she moaned with pain as I kept moving her hips up and down, up and down, quickly and harder. OH MY GOD SHE WAS SO TIGHT!

 _ **xD am I typing this!**_

I kept moving JJ's hips, her tight pussy going up and down on my cock. I literally can touch her stomach. I can see my cock in her belly going up and down and I was moaning with glorious pleasure as JJ was still moaning with pain. Then I continued to move her pussy up and down with all my might on my hard cock. My cock barely fit in her really. It was mostly the tip that's inside her.

"Logan! This hurts so bad! Please stop! I can't take this anymore. Oh come on it wasn't even 5 minutues. I continued to force her hips up and down. Her pussy was riding my cock faster and faster. "JJ trust me! It's gonna turn into pleasure for you later on!" I said as I grinded my teeth and moaned with pleasure. JJ kept moaning with pain. At this point she's just letting her arms free. "Hang in there JJ!" I said and moaned again.

I moved her hips up and down, up and down on my memeber for a half hour. I started to JJ was moaning in a different tone. You know what that means ;)

 _ **Boi** -_-_

JJ began to move her head up to the celing, she was blushing and had her mouth open, smiling with her longue out. She was moaning with pleasure now. I quickly let go of her hips and she began to ride my hard cock on her wet pussy very hard repeatidly. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING! I LOVE IT!" JJ is now moaning with pleasure as she continue to moan with pleasure. She was starting to get loose. My cock can go in deeper now!

 _ **Why in God's name am I still doing this!?**_

JJ continued to ride my cock for an hour until...

"JJ I'M GONNA!" I shouted. "DO IT LOGAN-KUN CUM INSIDE ME DO IT!" JJ begged and screamed in pleasure. I finally reached my limit. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" JJ and I both moaned with pleasure together as I came inside her hard as my semen was exploding outta her pussy like a firehydrant!

 _ **Okay that's a good place to stop 0_0 really...**_

 _ **It's your boi Princess Rosalina Fanboy15 and I'mnout...**_

 _ **Bitch...Hold up, Outro music**_


	22. Toy Freddy ,are you?

_**Welcome back :)**_

 _ **Just to give you a heads up. Here's Logan's current (Element) powers so far. There's more coming. Most likely in a sequel.**_

 _ **Magic: Too OP, Logan hates using magic in battle.**_

 _ **Electrokinesis: Logan's lightning powers (Prefers the most)**_

 _ **Napalm: Basically fire powers.**_

 _ **Cyrokinesis: Ice! Mothafuckers.**_

 _ **Any who...Back to the story where Logan and JJ after**_ _ **had sex...Yeah...I still don't know why I'm doing this...**_

 _ **11:30 am. The convention was still closed for remodeling...**_

JJ rested on the floor after I came inside her. To be honest, I don't feel any shame at all. I enjoyed having sex with basically a 12 year old. In my defense! She looks 16! It doesn't matter. JJ and BB was just resting. I should spark at any moment then fell to the ground unconscious to get a new power.

"Any moment now..." I said to myself. It should do the thing when I get a new power. Then again...How does me having sex with anime-tronics gives me new powers in the first place. The strength and speed I achieved that myself. Everything else was from the girls. I guess that's Princess Rosalina Fanboy15's job to explain.

Suddenly the thing was happening again. "Oh yeah! Let's see what I can do now!" I said. I flew upwards but this time, instead of lightning bursting outta me it was blue and red smoke. Interesting...my body was stretching out hard and poof. I fell to the ground unconscious. This is pretty much the only sleep I get since I cass a spell on myself with my magic for me to not sleep, so my girls won't try to rape me while I'm sleeping.

 _ **3:30 pm...**_

I woke up to my surprise I've seen the whole convention has been remodeled. WTF? _**(It looks like the convention from FNIA 2. Except WAY bigger)**_ I was in a room some how? Like a bedroom. Pretty neat actually. It had a bed, closet, drawers, Flat screen TV, windows etc. It was the bedroom. It had everything you needed. I quickly head outside the bedroom, and called out to see if the girls came back from the factory they were made from for remodeling.

I heard them in another room. I can here them screen my name that I'm awake. I was happy to see my girls came back safe. Lets see how they look now ;) Especially Toy Freddy. I bet she hasn't know I knew her name was changed.

"Girls don't move! I'm coming to see you my lovely anime-tronics~" I said that, then blushed and ran in my normal speed. Just wasn't in the mood to teleport there of course. I ran into a party room and saw the girls and their new designs. I fucking had a nosebleed! Jesus Christ!...

"Logan-kun!" The girls screamed with excitement. They all pounced on me with love. I was suffocating, hard to breath with thier boobs covering my face. I could've use my powers to free myself but what's the fun in that? To my surprise, it looks like they gain one bra size or something. I don't really know how bra sizes work but who cares! All thier boobs and ass's are bigger!

"I can't breathe!" I muffled. With that, the girls let go of me. Toy Chica was right in front of me just looking at me in the eyes with that grin of hers.

I said to her. "You're so cute Toy Chica!" Toy Chica gave me an Aww and put my face between her breasts that are now bigger. She's nearly close to an E cup! Mangle then grab my face and turn it around to see her. Mangle looked even cuter than before.

Mangle asked me innocently. "What about me Logan-kun? Am I cute too?" Her eyes sparkled like sunrise. I gave her a hug and quickly got back on my feet from the ground to say at the least.

"Logan-kun Can I swallow that big juicy carrot of yours~" Toy Bonnie got me into a full nelson, and I panicked.

I quickly react and flip her over my shoulders gently. It was funny. I looked at her on the floor. "Later, okay Bonbon~" I said to her and blushed. She got up and kissed me.

"Can't wait Logan-kun. I'll give you a real good plowing~" I steamed as Toy Bonnie kissed me again went to another room swaying her hips. The others looked at me with horny looks on their faces. Foxy immediately began dashing towards me. Show pounced towards me, but I caught midair bridal style.

"How ye be captain?" I hugged Foxy as she licks my face and blushes. It looks like she was horny as well.

"I be doin fine ye old scallywag~" Foxy made me lose my balance and I fell on the floor with her on top of me. I was nervous.

"I be gettin me hook on ye later matey~" Foxy leaned down and said that. I got turned on, on her sexy pirate voice. Sometimes it's hard to understand her. But most of the time she lets her mouth do the talking. If you know what I mean ;)

"O-okay Captain, I can't wait until then." I said being nervous. Foxy nodded with a sexy grin. She bit my neck, it didn't hurt that much and left the room to her new cove.

I got up to noticed Springy & Spring Bonnie just staring at me. They were remodeled! It was amazing!

"Hey Logan-kun, what do you think of our new designs~" Spring Bonnie was hugging me from behind, nibbling on my neck while Springy was in front of me. She grabbed my head and kissed passionately. It was amazing! Then Springy broke the kiss.

"I think he likes it. Now we can perform on stage again like we use to~" Springy said. I got worried and broke the hug from Spring Bonnie, behind.

"What's wrong sweety?" Springy asking me with a cute worried look, and her ears were down.

I got scratchy..."You're not gonna rape little boys again are you?" I looked at Springy in her eyes. She blush madly, and I mean madly. Like a steampot.

Spring Bonnie quickly rushed next to Springy with her face red as well. "D-don't worry Logan, we won't, we promise! Right Sister?..." She looks at Springy with a serious face. Springy cleared her throat and speak.

"R-right! I should Spring Bonnie and I should go back to the backstage and start getting ready for are performance for the customers!" Springy quickly changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, that is correct!" Spring Bonnie and Springy both blushed and nodded. They both kissed me and race back to the showstage to get ready for tomorrow.

As wired as this is, Mari was just floating right beside me sucking a blowpop _**(You know what a blowpop is you perverts)**_ I yeeped and quickly looked at her. She was even sexier than before. More, Thick, Curvy, and her Double D's looks fantastic. Not to mention her big juicy bubbly ass. That last part just came from a guy who really doesn't pay attention to female behinds. _**(Watch the ass lovers hate on me now)**_

"Didn't mean to scare you Logan~" I'm not falling for it. Nope! I quickly turned around and sigh. She flew right over me and she's facing me. She would always trick me to have sex with her -_-

"Should I even ask you for it? Or should I just nullify your powers and rape you again~" She licks her blowpop in a seductive way. Lil Logan, was twitching a little. "Did you forget? My new forms prevent you from doing that, since I'm stronger." She didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't be a pussy and fuck me!" She yelled, I blushed, as Toy Chica, Mangle, were still in the party room. I have no idea where JJ, BB, and Toy Freddy was. She's the one I wanna have sex with right now. Even though she's too rough! Mari on the other hand, doesn't need to nullify my powers because most of the time she would trick me to have sex with her anyway. God, why does Fanboy have to make me a retard!

 _ **(Your personality is based somewhat off mine, except I'm not a douche. So just shut up!)**_

"Don't make me go inside my head and beat the shit outta you Fanboy!" I yelled at myself while Mari was still front of me giggling at my stupidity.

"Oh Logan-kun, your ignorance makes me horny. Powers or not, you're getting fucked wheather you want to or not!" She's now using her magic to paralyze me! Mari looks at Toy Chica and Mangle.

"Don't just stand there. Come join the fun!" Toy Chica immediately raced towards me. Mangle was being shy and want my permission for her to rape me.

"Logan-kun is it okay if I rape you?" Mangle asked me so nicely. I was still paralyzed so I can't move a muscle. I used telepathy to contact Mari through her mind.

 _ **"Tell her no! Tell her no! Mari do it" I yelled in her mind. But of course Mari has to be the bitch.**_

"What's he saying in your mind Mari? Did he say it's okay for me to rape him." She asked while blushing.

"Yeah, he "totally" said it's okay." She looked back at me and winked.

 _ **"Fuck you!" I screamed in her head.**_

 _ **"I love you too Logan-kun~" Mari said in my mind seductively.**_

"Enough talk, let's fuck!" Toy Chica demanded. The girls began to strip into there panties and bras. At this point I might as well give up.

 _ **What's really sad is that Logan is one of most strongest members in the Outsiders. Maybe...the most...I'm just kidding, I'm not going there lol But he easily gets raped probably the most. His dumbass keeps forgetting he could easily escape with his magic since Mari can't nullify his powers anymore. It's either because he's a retard (true for most part) Or he wants to get raped. Then again it's really not rape if he wants it.**_

 _ **Fuck! Why did I say that!**_

After I heard Fanboy said I can escape with my magic. I unparalyzed myself, and teleported into the corner. Just to catch my breath. Toy Chica, Mangle, and Mari was mad. I yeeped. I don't know what to do in a situation like this. My mind is telling me to just teleport somewhere else. But another part of my mind is telling me to see what's gonna happen next.

The girls began to slowly crawl towards me. I was trapped in the corner. Then again I can just teleport. But at the same time I don't want to. What's wrong with me!

 _ **You're just a dumbass, that's why...**_

"Look at Jerry-kun trying to figure out what to do in the corner~" Mangle said still crawling.

"I'll give him something to figure out~" Toy Chica making slurping noises now. Oh dear Lord.

"This blowpop ain't gonna satisfy me Logan!" Mari licked the entire candy off. I'm done...I just accepted it and faced getting raped again for the 1000th fucking time.

Suddenly Toy Freddy came into the room. "Sup gals, where's Logan"? She asked the girls who quickly made gestures to look at the corner just me cowering there. It's like she doesn't give a fuck why the girls are in thier underwear.

 _ **BTW The girls wear actual clothing during the day. Just saying...**_

"You girls can rape Logan-kun later. I need to tell him something immediately." Toy Freddy demanded.

"Aww!" Toy Chica, Mangle, and Mari groaned.

I teleport straight to Toy Freddy and tried to give her a kiss but she stopped me when she put her right index finger on my lips. I was surprised.

"We need to talk Logan..." Toy Freddy said in the most serious tone ever. Holy crap I was scared. Was she?...

 _ **Okay let's end the chapter here. But first I need to change the title real quick.**_

 _ **It's your boi Princess Rosalina Fanboy15, I'm out...Bitch**_

 _ **Hold up...Outro Music**_

Toy Freddy, are you?...

* * *

 **Springtime Bonnie's Ending Dialogue**

 **Springtime Bonnie: What, like some kind of 'ring pop'? Or a dildo styled lollipop?**


	23. Afternoon Part 1

"Freya, is there something wrong?" I asked Toy Freddy while we were walking down the hall near the restrooms. She didn't answer and kept on walking.

"Freya please, did I do something? Come on, don't be like that." I rushed in front of her and I rested my hands on both of her shoulders. Toy Freddy looked at me with a serious look.

Finally she started talking...

"I'm just not happy that's all..." She said, she was pissed.

"Why? Did I do something?" I really want to know what's wrong with her. I gave her a hug but she gently pushed me off.

"I...uh..." I felt like she was gonna leave me. My number 1 fear...

"Look, when the girls and I was there at the factory getting remodeled...I saw someone..." She started to cry and turn around. Why!?

I grabbed her and force her towards facing me. I was getting worried. I was sweating like crazy.

I gently spoke to her...

"Is there someone else there you like?" I leaned in on her eyes. I was about to get a heart attack.

She gulped and slowly speak...

"I don't know...maybe I..." She stopped as I quickly head towards my office frustrated.

I was getting dressed as Toy Freddy came in and watched me. I was furious. Toy Freddy tried to explain but I wasn't in the mood.

As I was wearing my dark blue Puma sweater with a hoodie and no zippers. Dark blue jeans, and blue and black fresh Jay 's. I grabbed my bag with full of things I use to train and I headed out the office and towards the exit.

Toy Bonnie and Mangle were sitting in the dining tables, and they both noticed I looked mad, and I was walking to towards the entrance. They rushed towards the exit and blocked it.

"Logan are you okay?" Toy Bonnie stopped me from leaving and gave me a tight hug.

"Why are you mad? Something happen? You can tell us." Mangle said joining the hug as well. I huffed and I explain.

"I think Toy Freddy likes another guy..." I said as I look down. Toy Freddy then was running towards the exit and yelling.

"Logan, wait I can explain! Don't go please!" She blushed as she was running. I quickly shove Toy Bonnie and Mangle out of my way gently and said. "I'll be back once my shift starts." Then I went though the door and use my super speed to run back home.

Toy Bonnie and Mangle looked at Toy Freddy with a dissapointed look...

 _ **3rd person point of view...**_

"Why Toy Freddy? Why did you have to that to Logan-kun? He was our whole world." Toy Bonnie crossed her arms and looked at Toy Freddy with a concern look.

"How could you? You fall in love with another man?" Mangle asked while hiding behind Bonnie and looked through her shoulder.

Toy Freddy sighed in dissapointed. It looks like she was gonna explain.

"I was gonna explain, but Logan had to leave before I can finish what I have to say to him." Toy Freddy said looking down.

"So you don't love him anymore and want to be with someone else. I know those employees at the factory were cute. But none of them can make us happier with Logan-kun." Toy Bonnie said while holding her hips.

"Yeah, that's the thing. It does involve with one of the employees that I kept giving my eye to." Toy Freddy said, now being serious.

"You don't love Logan-kun anymore or no?" Mangle getting closer to Toy Freddy.

"Just let me explain! Okay, I know this looks bad right now. Especially for Logan. But that man I have my eyes on in the factory..."

 _ **Back with Logan...**_

I was at home finally. I haven't seen my my litter brother Mike and my mom in for a few days. I just realized I haven't told my mom about my new job. Mike probably I don't know.

Since I still have the keys to m house. I let myself in.

I opened the door and I, let myself in and I closed the door behind me. I smelled something good. I guess my mom was cooking. I guess my mom heard someone go inside the house. She panicked!

"Who's there!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. No one else lives here beside my mother, my brother, and I. I stayed calm and answerd.

"It's me mom, I'm back." I answered in the living room.

"Logan!?" My mom said my name in surprise. She quickly ran outside the kitchen and towards the living room and she saw me. She nearly cried.

"Where have you been! Why haven't you called!" My mom ran towards me and gave me a hug. Then she slapped me.

"Ow! Okay mom, sorry I was busy with my job, okay!" I said to het while rubbing my right cheek which is stinging my ass off.

"You got a job!? Finally! Where exactly?" She asked me. She really doesn't know. Wow Mike T_T

"Seriously? Mike didn't tell you!? I'm the new nightguard at Freya's Anime Convention." I told her. She made an approval face.

"Well, you do always like to stay up really late." My mom giggled. Then she gave me a hug and gave me multiple pecks on my cheek. Like seriously stop!

"Mom, okay! You miss me jeez. Can you stop now I'm getting too old for this!" I whined. She let go of me and smiled.

It doesn't help that she was wearing a nightgown. Why would you be wearing that! I questioned her.

"Mom, why are wearing the nightgown you used to wear for dad many years ago?" I asked her. It looked like she forgot she was wearing it and she blushed. Then she gave me a wink.

"You like it~" She asked. WTF! Why!?

I'm not gonna lie...my mom is really hot! of course I always keep that to myself. She's like the hottest MILF except she's not. At least I think she's not. I hope...

I looked at with the "WTF!" face.

"You're not drunk mom, right?" My mom would forgot I'm her son sometimes when she's drunk. You know how that goes.

She giggled and shook her head.

"No honey, so why did you stop by? Where have you been sleeping for the past couple days? Also...WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" She scolded me.

I sighed and started to explain...

"Can we discuss this during dinner?" I asked her. I was hungry, _**(Bitch, your ass is always hungry with your Goku ass)**_

She nodded. "Go say hi to your brother first. Then come back down because he misses you." My mom turned around and head back to the kitchen, swaying her hips back and forth repeatedly. If only she wasn't my mom...

Okay, now before any of you guys judge me for me thinking that way about my own mother. She's like the most attractive women her age in this freaking city alright! I can't tell you how many times when I was in school. Motherfuckers would always come up to me and ask me if my mom was a MILF. Being in her mid 30's but looks 10 years younger...not to mention her...

 _ **Stop you fucking pervert!**_

 _ **Sup guys I'm just gonna leave this as part 1 because I'm too lazy to actually finish this chapter.**_


	24. Afternoon Part 2

_These are gonna get uncomfortable here..._

"Oh you're right, I haven't even said hi to Mike. I better go check up on him." I was talking to myself right in front of my mother, she just giggled and walked back to the kitchen swaying her hips back and forth. "Don't take too long sweety, there's things me and you have to discuss after all~" my mom said in a seductive tone while walking towards the kitchen to finish up making dinner. I was so hungry I can literally swallow a watermelon! But my stomach is its own universe after all.

I headed towards the stairs and head up to the hallways. I don't live in a mansion, but my house is pretty big. I'm too lazy to describe what my house looks like. My brother's room is just down the hall to the left, as I walked down the halls I noticed the pictures of my brother, mother, and I when we're younger. They were just hanging on the walls for memories. My mother has took all the pictures of my dad and thrown all them away. I really don't remember what my father looks since he almost was never home, and I was so little. He left when I was 9 one day and never came back...I have no idea where he is...

"Oh come on! This idiot keeps gravity spiking my ass!" I heard a voice coming from my brother's room. Of course it was him. I guess he was playing Black ops III on his Xbox One or something and just keeps on raging. Especially since he's 12. Yeah, that stereotype I know. His birthday is in a couple months after all. "OH MY GOD! If I GET KILLED BY THOSE FUCKING HIVES AGAIN I'M GONNA BREAK MY XBOX!" My brother raged again. With that I knocked on his door which was opened. Not looking back he said..."Sorry mom, I'll keep it down I swear!" He said still playing and not looking back, assuming I was my mother. I don't blame him since I wasn't here for the past couple of days. I head inside his room.

"Woah dude, Keep it down bro it's just a game. If you think that's bad, just play against PS4 players. That's were all the tryhards are at bro!" I said that after I walked behind my brother to his gaming chair, which is fresh as hell! My brother always wanted to run a gaming YouTube channel, his set up is freaking amazimg. He plays his games on monitors, not TV's!, the desk he plays his games on has at least 3-4 monitors, one of them is for work in school, another one for streaming, mostly Twitch though, another one for social media to stay in touch with his followers on Twitter, and Intagram, keeping track of his Facebook page to see how many likes he has. Last one for editing his videos with the footage he gets from his capture card he uses to record his gameplay in 1080p (60fps) He transfers them with his flashdrive. Not to mention his badass snowball microphone he uses to record his voice so clearly in his videos. The best part is his $500 Astro A50's. They're like the best headsets in the world right now.

What else about him that I'm proud of is that he is a straight "A" student, when he came back from the hospital a couple years ago he still manages to do so well in school and gets amazing grades in his report card. The best thing about him that he is so social. Almost everyday back when I was still in school he would bring in a new friend to our house. It got to the point of me just giving up keeping track of the people's names my brother brings home. I always had "one friend" to hang out with...My brother always looked up to me which always surprises me. I pretty much waste my life. All I have is my powers and my girls...Well most of them at least...I always wanted him to be successful in life. I just want to be a hero...protecting people from other dangers. My was so happy that I came back.

"YE-YE! You're back oh my God!" My brother shouted with excitement and hopped off his gaming chair and pounced on me with a hug. I hugged him back and placed him on the floor as I put him down. I bent one of my knees to the floor to match his height and patted him on the back. He smiled and hugged me again. Like I said, he looks up to me which still surprises me. I started to create a quick conversation before dinner.

"How ya been bro? Has mom even came close to find someone yet?" I already know my mom didn't but I wanted to see what he has to say.

"Nope, mom hasn't found anyone yet. It's not fair that I have to watch her cry about how lonely she is while you're at work!" My brother closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm sorry, but when you have...friends that wants to hang out in...special ways...I barely have time to come back here now." I tried to come up with an excuse why I wasn't home for the past couple of days.

"Mom REALLY cares about you Ye-Ye, she said she hates seeing you leave. She thinks you're never gonna come back Just like..." I quickly shut him off

"Bro! I'm never gonna leave you and mom! I'm not dad! Just why...why did he leave us...especially mom! She's such an amazing women!" I kicked a wall right next to me. I could've tear down the whole wall with a simple dab. But I know how to control my strength. I don't want my mom and brother to find out that I have powers.

"Not to mention beautiful, I'm too busy with school and YouTube to deal with her butterfly kisses man." My brother said that as I noticed his face with smudges of lipstick. It looked like he tried to get it off but you can notice he not that good at wiping off makeup.

"Does she do it while wearing anything sexual?" My brother sighed, he may be young but he is mature for his age. Except when he fails at Call of Duty. He knows what sex is and everything, he also knows how to cook, do his laundry, and does the math to help our mom to pay our bills, insurance, financial. Lets just say he can live on his own. Except he doesn't have a job or a car yet.

"YES! She would always try to flirt with me since you been gone for a couple days. Especially when she's drunk!" My little brother doesn't it when our mom would go...you can figure it out.

"BOY'S DINNER!" My mom shouted from the kitchen downstairs. My brother and I sighed and head downstairs to the kitchen...

 _Time skip..._

 _8:00 pm_

"Oh my, I think put a little too much sugar in Mike's Koolaid!" My mom was shocked when my little just had a sugar rush then he completely passed out with a sugar crash. My brother is completely knocked out when he consumes too much sugar. When he passes out. You can not wake him! No matter who many loud noises that's going on, screaming in his ear won't work, or throw a bucket of water at him. That boy can't wake up!

 _I hope you guys know where I'm going with this ;)_

"I'll carry him to his room and tug him in. Then I'll be heading off mom." I said as I picked up my brother off the floor, and this little fucker is snoring is ass off. God MOTHERFUCKING damn! Why does he have to snore do Damn loud! My mother quickly made me lose my train of thought.

"Don't go yet honey, can't you stay just a little longer?" My mom gave me those puppy eyes. I can't say no to my own mother no matter what it is!

 _*Wink...wink*..._

"Mom do I really have to?" I whined a little. I really wanted to stay but I really want to deal with the situation with Toy Freddy back at convention too. My mom at this point is practically gonna beg for me to stay just look at her!

"Pretty please Logan!...Pretty please!" She's on her knees now about to cry. I couldn't take it anymore and I had to do the right thing. I guess I can stay until 11:45? Then I can go back to the convention to meet the new nightguard. I hope he's cool BTW and not a dick like the others like what the girls told me. I told spoke back at my mother.

"Okay mom, just let me tug Mike is his room and we can spend time together. Just don't cry okay." I was sweating, the last time my mom cried is when my father left and she couldn't figure out where he has gone to. She was a strong women indeed.

"Really!? Um...I better change into something more comfortable then. This nightgown is uh...too sexual don't ya think?" She winked at me. I blushed, It kinda annoys me when she talks like that. She's not even drunk either.

"Mom! Can you not! You shouldn't be wearing that right in front of your sons ya know." I told her that I was holding my brother in a way a mother would hold her baby in a burping position. Not to mention it's really turning me on but I try my best to get it off my mind like seriously! Why does she have to be so freaking hot! I guess that's wear I get my looks from.

My mom giggled. "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart. No one is here just us two, can't count your brother cause he knocked out could. He won't be waking up until tommorow. No matter how much noises is going on if you know what I mean~" Okay I know I said I would stay but after she said that I couldn't take it anymore!

"I'm carrying Mike to his room now!" I quickly dashed upstairs towards my brother's room and tugged him in bed as I quickly head out his room and shut the door. I head back downstairs. I noticed the temperature got a little warmer. Like the heater is acting up again. It usually would fix itself. In the meantime me, mike, and my brother would...be in our underwear...something tells me there's nothing wrong with the heater as I head back downstairs in the living room.

I noticed there's was popcorn and wine on the living room table. Feet away from the huge flat screen attached to the wall and guess what...Netflix was already set up...Oh God help me...

I had no clue where my mom was at so I called her. "Mom! The heater is acting up again!" I shouted, lucky for me it's nearly impossible to wake up my brother. My mom exit out the bathroom from the first floor as she was yawning.

SHE WAS IN HER BRA AND PANTIES!

"I know sweety, I don't know why it's acting up again. In the meantime I'm just gonna be more comfortable now~" My mom said in a seductive tone as she came closer to and hugged me in the living room...I can feel her soft, smooth skin started to sweat since it was hot. It wasn't a sauna or nothing. Just a little warmer than usual. My mom hugged me tighter as her large breasts were also sweating as they were pressed against my chess. I had to let go.

I broke the hug and quickly sat on the couch covering my face with embarrassment. My mom saw me blushing and she sat really close to me on the couch. She tried to kiss me as I quickly cower to the end side of the couch.

"What's wrong honey?" She looked at me with a worried look, putting her left index on her left cheek as she saw me blushing. "Honey, are you okay?" My mom asked as she was crawling towards me.

I looked at her crawling towards me while smiling. It looked like she was playing with me now. It was so hot in the room now I couldn't take it. She noticed it too. "Logan, take off your shirt and pants. It's too hot in here I get it. You don't have to be embarrassed of me~" I shook my head. But she quickly got close to me and grabbed my shirt and took it off for me quickly. It felt a lot better now without my shirt. I noticed my mom looking at my slim bulky body, I can tell she was about to have a nosebleed but she manages to stop herself. I looked at her with embarrassment as I try to crawl backwards to the further end of the couch. She quickly grabbed my pants and stripped me! She took off my pants and now I was just in my underwear. Even though I was slightly hard. She took a quick peek at my bulge and look away, then looked back at me while blushing. I was blushing as well. My mother and I was completely almost naked in front of eachother.

I try to hide my face. My mom was so beautiful it's just wasn't fair honestly. She came close to my face as she quickly move my hands for me to see her face. I noticed her cleavage pressing on my chest. I didn't look but I had my...vision...that begins with a "p"? I couldn't remember...

My mom make me snap outta of it as she kissed me softly on my cheek as I blushed. "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart~" she said as she kissed my cheek again. "Mom, why did you strip me?" I questioned her. "You were sweating a lot, I assume it was because of the heat. Was it right?" She leaned closed to me. Looking at me with her beautiful eyes. I looked away...

"Are we gonna watch a movie or something?" I quickly tried to change the subject. My mom smiled and nodded. "Okay, you wanna wait then?~" OH MY GOD SHE DIDN'T!

"W-Wait f-for w-what!?" I really wanted to know what she mean if I wanted to wait then...

"Uh...Is it okay if we cuddle during the movie honey~" she asked me trying to change the subject. I sighed...

"Why!?" I kinda shouted, which hurt her feelings a little. "Why not honey, don't be embarrassed. I'm just lonely that's all." She replied... "What movie we're watching?" I asked her. She giggled..." _(Insert romantic movie here)_ " My mom answerd me. Uh oh...

My mom cuddled up to me grabbed the remote that was on the couch next to us and press play. She started to give me multiple pecks. I stopped her and told her to watch the movie.

 _2 hours later..._

 _ **Okay, it was**_ **my** _**fault. I got a little too descriptive here so uh...Logan and his mother Evangeline are gonna have lots of fun in the next chapter...Yes incest bitches...I'M FANBOY!**_

 _ **Anyway it's your boi Fanboy...I'm out...BITCH!**_


	25. Afternoon Part 3

_**Now enjoy this chapter you perverts!**_

My mother and I was just watching _**"Titanic"**_ on Netflix together while she was cuddling me. It was her idea...not mine.

It was hard for me to pay attention to the movie because my mom kept pulling my face towards hers. She kept kissing me heavily on my right cheek. Not to mention it was like an hour since the movie stared and she already had too much to drink.

I've already explained before that my mom would get really flirty with me when she's drunk. She's knows this too. I kept reminding her to go easy on the wine. She says she's just playing...you won't believe the things she say to me when she's drunk.

She would ask me if I wasn't her son, would I date her!? Why mom, why!?  
The worst part...when she's drunk She would ask me to show her my member HARD to see how much it has grown! I told her no and she would get depressed about. She would assume I'm embarrassed of her. That is seriously not the case at all! My mom make me lose my train of thought.

You know the sex scene in _**"Titanic" ?**_  
Well that part was playing and my mom pinned me down, just laying on the couch and began to kiss me some more. I tried to get her off.

"Arg...mom stop!" I pleaded. My mom took another kiss and looked me in the eye. "What's wrong honey?" She cuddled me more tight on on the couch. I had a enough of this. I decided to take a bath. I quickly hugged me nom and picked her up and placed her on the couch. She got mad.

"Sweety I'm just playing around. You don't have to be like that." She crossed her arms and looked at me. Her breasts were puffing out her crossed arms. Still in the bra though.

"Mom, I'm sorry okay? Look it's too hot in here. I think I need to cool off with a bath." I said to her...She huffed but then had a lightbulb appear above her head. What is she thinking about now?

"Aww...I was gonna take a bath before you..." My mom said but in a low tone. I guess I can make the sacrifice and let her go first. I could just take a shower after her. It's still early it's only 8:40 pm after all. My shift doesn't begin until midnight. I quickly lost my train of thought.

"Alright mom...you can go before me. I'll just take a shower after when you're done." I stretched my arms wide as my mom looked at me with a weird look.

"Oh no honey, are you sure? I'm gonna stay in bathroom for a while. You're shift would start by the time I'm done." My mom looked at me with embarrassed look. I knew what she ment when she was said she's gonna stay in there for a while.

"I can't go to work smelling like...well shit mom..." I told her. My mom really doesn't care if I swear as long it's not towards her. Then I came up with a good idea.

"Mom, I'll just take a quick 5 minute shower then I'll be out of the bathroom so you can have your turn." I suggested. She didn't like that idea. I wonder why thoug though. She began to talk.

"You're not gonna wash yourself good if you take a quick shower honey." I can't believe she said that. I'm 17 years old. I know how to wash myself okay!? I'm not 9...

"Well...what are you gonna do mom, wash me?" I chuckled. I was just joking by the way but I think my mom thought otherwise. What is she on about now?

"Why not take a bath with me sweety~" My mom suggested. I couldn't believe what she just said.

"Mom...why would you suggest that? I'm too old to take a bath with you." Me personally I don't care. My mom and I are close but I have my limits with her. I mean close GAWD Damn it!

"Honey...What's the worst that could happen?" She asked me. I really don't know but...

"I don't know mom." Now I really don't want know. Do I want to take a bath wish her?

"It will be just like old times. When I was sad and decided to take a bath. You would always join me and we would play~" she said seductively.

 _ **(Not like that...)**_

"Please honey? Take a bath with mommy?" She gave me those puppy eyes...I can't say no to her so. So I sighed and told her...

"Alright mom, make sure you're already in there. Also make sure the water is very soapy. So soapy you can't even see the reflection of the water." I blushed. I really didn't want to see her naked...okay maybe a little sometimes. Why did I say that!?

"Okay honey, we're gonna wash each other up real good~" she said...

 _ **(Not like that you perverts)**_

"Okay I'll meet you in the tub~ My mom got off the couch and head straight to the upstairs bathroom, which is bigger. The tub is huge!

 _ **Time ski**_ **p...**

"Okay honey I'm in the tub now, and it's super bubbly~" I was waiting outside the bathroom door with just a towel. I quickly opened inside to see my mom in the tub. Thank God I couldn't see her body through the water. There's soap and bubbles everywhere. But I did noticed her cleavage sticking out of the water.

I walked towards the tub and I was about to take off my towel. I told my mom if it's okay to not look. I don't want her to have a heart attack if she's how INCREDIBLY HUGE my member has grown. Trust me, the last thing I need is to drag my naked mother to the hospital.

I got inside the tub while I placed my towel on the floor and there's my mother blushing like 12 feet away from me from the tub. Like I said...the tub was huge.

I was just relaxing, soaking my body on the warm soapy water while bubbles was flying up and popping from the slighted move. I quickly grab the bar of soap. My mom looked at me and started blushing.

"What?" I asked her, She was blushing madly.

"Logan, why didn't you want me to see your cock? I'm your mother, you don't have to be embarrassed about it." My mom told me. I placed the bar of soap on the edge and spoke back.

"I just don't want you to see it mom." I told her as she began to move a little closer to me. The water moving while the soapy bubbles popping off. She didn't stand up or anything, thank God or else I would've seen her body. Crap, lil Logan is starting to point up to space now.

"Oh come on honey, I've always seen your cock when you were younger. We would always take baths and would wash eachother up. You always liked it when I put my hands on your private and stroke it with soap. Whenever I would take baths you would always come inside the bathroom, take off your clothes and jump in. Then later on you would be pervy~" after she said that I began to cover my hard member when she was getting closer to me. Her breasts was about to touch my chest covered with soap.

"What do you mean I would be a perv?" I questioned her. I really didn't remember taking baths with my mom when I was little. Which means I don't remember seeing her naked. My mom's large breasts were pressing against my chest as she washing moving her breasts from side to side. Not showing her nipples. I guarantee you if she move her body up one more inch, her nipples would be sticking out of the water. Just thinking about it just makes me wanna...no!

"For some reason you figured out what sex is. But you didn't know it was called sex. You said it was just a game. This is when your father was gone and it was just the two of us. You always like to play with my breasts and suck on them like a pro. You would even pull your cock out hard and placed it between my breasts for a tit fuck." I was blushing madly with guilt when she sad that. I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER DOING THAT

"What!? Why would you let me do that mom!?" My mom was explaining what I would do to her when we use to take baths together when I was little.

"It really made you happy...plus I was so lonely...I wanted someone to touch me. I know it's wrong sweetheart but you just have to understand. Sometimes you would beg me to suck you...even when you were little. You still had a big cock. I couldn't resist!" Then she began to hug me and started to cry. I tried to comfort her. Her breasts were still on the water BTW. I told her to look at me and she did.

"Mom...did we?..." I looked at her while blushing. She knew what I was gonna ask. So she cut me off.

"No sweetheart! We didn't do that when you were little. YOU BEG ME FOR IT BUT I SAID NO...even though I kinda wanted to do it..." She looked away with embarrassment. I couldn't believe she wanted to with me when I was kid...

"Why mom?" I asked her...

"Your father barely had sex with me after you were born. I always tried to be a loving wife but no matter what I do to try to make him happy. He would ignore me most of the time. When he left...I was heartbroken...it was just me and you...your brother was still sick in the hospital. Thank God he recovered after all those years of pain..." My mom looked down to see the soapy water.

I took a deep breath...I know what my mom needed. She really deserves it after being a good mother to me and Mike. But first I had to ask her a question. At this point I couldn't see her this anymore. She needs to feel that man's touch she deserves. Even if it's from her own son. Judge me all you want...if you were ME you would've done the same thing.

"Mom...when was the last time you had sex?" I grabbed her shoulder. She looked back up and stared at me while blushing.

"W-when you were...at least 7 or 8? Then your father wouldn't touch me for a year no matter how much I begged. After a year without sex from your father he left when you were 9 honey. He hasn't came back since." My mom said, I was fully hard, but my mom doesn't know it yet. I wanted her to deepthroat my cock right now...but I have to be cool. If she's says no...I'm probably gonna have to rape her...SHE NEEDS THIS! Almost 9 years without sex is very stressful indeed. I don't care if she's says no. I'm gonna give her what she deserves.

"Mom...um...do you still wanna see how much my cock has grown over the years?" I asked her, She blushed and started to speak.

"You don't have to honey. We can still wash each other up, without showing our privates." She said to me...but I insisted.

"Well I'm gonna show you anyway, now back up because I don't wanna accidentally hit you with my member and knock you out cold." I said to her, my mom smirked and thought I was bluffing, she also had a horny look on her face a little too. She spoke

"Oh come on honey, there's no way..." I cut her off as I gently pushed her away gently and stand up from the tub, revealing my incredibly hard member. She rubbed her head for a second and quickly look up and looked at my member in shock as she quickly stand up from the water holding her cheeks as she was completely naked in front of me. This got me even harder. Seeing my mother completely naked in horror just by looking at my hard cock. She gasped...I just wanted to turn her around and do her doggy style.

She continued to look. "LOGAN!? Your cock is huge! Your father is not even close to being big as you!? How's this possible!?" My mom was getting wet from her beautiful pussy.

"I don't know mom, I guess I'm just lucky..." I told her.

"Logan why are you fully erect?" My mom began to touch my hard member slowly.

"Mom...I know you wanna have sex with me. Just admit it..." I said to her. She began to blush even more.

"Always honey...but you know we can't..." she said.

"Mom...how about you suck me off?I bet you can't shove the whole thing in your mouth." I challenged her, but she blushed even more.

"Honey...I...I..." she wasn't sure what to do now which is cute.

"JUST DO IT!" I forced my mom on her knees on the tub still filled with soapy bubbly water. She got nervous.

"Honey...your father never let me suck him off." She said that I was grabbing her head and pull her close to my hard cock, her mouth was inches away from my cock.

"Mom please!" I begged, I admit...I always wanted to fuck my mother and this is the perfect chance.

"Okay honey~" she said as my mother began to place both her hands on my member and began stroking it as fast as she can...

I then felt her grab my dick and proceeded to put it in her mouth and started sucking. I've got to admit it felt great that even moans where escaping my mouth. I put my hand on the back of her head and go a little deeper and she started bobbing her head back and fourth by herself. Every second was enjoyable for me as she started to suck faster and I knew that my time was started to cum. As I was moaning I felt myself cum without warning. got up and so did I...And I now could see that my cum was dripping from her mouth. And then I saw her showed one of her boob...and I was wide eyed.

"I liked your surprise...Heres mine in return" she said.

She grabbed me and getting on top of me.

"I guess you don't want anal sex don't you?" She said.

"No..." I said.

"Now it's your turn to give me the good stuff" she said.

I decided to the good old fashion fingerbang to the G spot to get her wet. As I put one finger in I started. Then another finger went in and I started to go faster. I could hear moans start to come from her and I started to feel her get wet...which now is time for something better. I pulled my fingers out and I now my dick entered. I could hear her moan from this. As I started to go faster I could just sense she was going to cum. As this kept on going I decided to start French kissing her but I could still hear the moans from escape. And then the moment happened.

"Oh yeah...oh, yes! Yes! Ah! Ahhh..." As I felt her cum.

She got off me and I was breathing heavy and so was she...I saw her grab the blankets and pull them over both of us. She then grabbed my keft arm which was sitting in the middle of both of us.

"I love you Logan..." She said going to sleep.

"And I love you too Logan...I MEAN I love you too Evangeline " I said

My mother and I was both breathing hard from the inside of the tub after I helped her with her loneliness. That really felt amazing. I always wanted to do that with my mother.

It's too bad that I have to slove something real quick...but first.

"That...felt..."my mom was breathing and panting while blushing at me.

"Amazing?" I finished her sentence for her.

"I love you honey, please don't ever leave me like your father did. He never would satisfy me like that." My mom said as me and her both kissed.

 _ **Time skip...**_

"I can't believe I forgot!" It was 11:25 pm, my shift was about to start soon. As I help my mom getting dressed and packing.

"Are you sure you can't come honey?" My mom asked me. I have business to take care of here first.

"Yeah, wait where you going off again exactly?" I just realized I have no idea why my mom was packing in her room.

"Ya know your cousin in Florida right?" My mom asked me

"Yeah?" I replied

"Your cousin Marilyn has a birthday coming up and she really wants me to come! I can't believe we lost track of time!" My mom just got finished packing and head downstairs.

"You have everything you need?" I asked her. My mom was fully dressed and her luggage was full, she nodded.

"The limousine driver should be here any minute! I can't be late for my niece's birthday in Florida!" She was getting worried.

"Don't worry mom, you'll make it." I tried to calm her down.

"Please look after your brother while I'm gone okay sweetheart?" My mom asked me.

I gave her a salute, as my mom came up to me and french kissed me which felt nice...there's one more I have to do now. I broke the kiss.

"Mom..." I wanted her attention.

"Yes sweetheart?" She replied

"Having sex with you was amazing but I'm going to erase your memory of us doing it." I spoke in a serious tone.

My mom giggled. "What do you..." I used my magic to erase her memory of me having sex with her. She won't remember what we did in the bathroom together...what a shame.

My mom looked dazed for a minute.

"What happened?" My mom asked casually. Just to make sure.

"Mom what did me and you did in the bathroom for the past couple of hours?" I wanted to see if she remembers.

"We weren't in the bathroom together at all sweetheart." She said. It worked all right.

Then you the limousine driver came and honked the horn.

"THAT'S MY RIDE!" My mom came up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. If she would remember me having sex with her She would've French kissed me again.

My mom was rushing outside the house and towards the limo as the shofer helped her with the bags.

"Mom! Tell Marilyn I said happy birthday!" I yelled at my mom. She was inside the limo and pulled down the window.

"Okay!...Hey shofer! To the airport stat. I can't be late for my niece's birthday party!" My mom yelled...

With that she had took off...I looked at the time and I noticed it was 11:45 pm, my shift starts in 15 minutes. I have to get back to the convention. My brother is still sleeping. I can't leave him here all behind himself. So I teleported to his room and picked him off of his bed. I teleported back into the convention. Now I have a few things to take care of...

* * *

 **Author Note: I have never do one of these before. I think I'm actually going to be sick.**

 _ **It's your boi FANBOY...I'm out...Bitch!**_


	26. My Memories Part 1

_**Okay**_ _ **this chapter**_ _ **will be a flashback Logan's**_ _ **childhood a little**_

 _ **(Maybe a lemon too :)**_

 _ **8 and half years ago**_

"Logan get ready! We're going to your cousin Jeremy's birthday party!"

My mother shouted from the living room. I can hear her even if she whispers. There's no reason to yell...

I didn't want to go anywhere. I had a rough day at school...

"Mom I don't wanna." I whined.

"IF YOU DON'T GET DRESS THIS INSTANT I'M GOING UP THERE AND SLAP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" My mom threatened.

"Okay..." I said.

I immediately got dressed. I worn clothing any typical 9 year old boy would wear.

I was finished getting dressed and headed downstairs.

My mom was sitting in the living room. I walked up to her.

"I'm ready..." I hesitantly said. Worrying if she would slap me.

"Good, Your aunt Cindy will call me to any minute. Then we can leave." My mom said.

"Where's the party going to take place?" I asked.

She shrugged...

"Freddy's Anime Diner." she said.

"Ugh..." my face turning red.

It was Fredbear's Anime Diner. But the name got change due to reasons..  
 _ ***Hint Hint***_

"Look, I know the...animatronics can be playful to you a little too much. You have to deal with it."  
 _ **Not sex! Well kinda...**_

"They like to play with me a lot as soon as I go inside those doors." I said.

 _ **Logan**_ _ **goes to the diner almost everyday. It keeps him happy from the trouble from school.**_

My mom's phone rang. She picked it up, and sure it was, it's my aunt Cindy. That means it's time to go.

"Time to go." My mom grabbed my hand. We left our home and we got inside the car. And we drove to the diner.

 _ **Time skip**_

We drove to the parking lot of the diner. I was still mad at the thing that that happen at school...

"Cheer up sweetheart, you can spend time with your animatronics friends during the party." My mom said.

"Ugh...I think we're more than that...well that's what they told me." My mom ignored me.

We got off the car and headed inside the diner. I saw many children my age having loads of fun with my cousin Jeremy, the birthday boy.

He came up to me.

"Hey man, you made it. Let's go to the arcade!." My cousin asked me.

"Ugh...I'll catch up with you later." I wanted to see my "friends."

"Oh...okay man." Jeremy being disappointed.

The hostess was asking my cousin to go back to his birthday chair.

"Come on birthday boy. You need to take your photo." she grabbed my cousin's hand and left.

I was alone...

I walked up to the show stage. I could hear conversations and see footsteps under the curtains.

I guess my "friends" already sang the birthday song to my cousin and are taking a break.

I looked around and saw no one was looking.

The kids were hanging out with my cousin. And my mom was talking to the other children's parents.

I crawled under the curtains to see my friends Spring Bonnie and Springtime Bonnie sitting in front of mirrors and talking about something.

"Man it's sure is hell packed today. It's been awhile since I've seen this many children." Spring Bonnie stroking her hair with a brush.

"That Jeremy kid must be popular then." Golden Freddy putting on some mascara.

"The kid is nice, but his mom is a bitch. She only cares about her self than her son." Springtime Bonnie putting on some lipstick.

"Hey my aunt is not that bad." I popped out from behind.

Spring Bonnie and Springtime Bonnie saw my reflection from the mirror.

They turned around, shouted my name and pounce on me.

They both squeezing me with love...

"Ahh too much, too much!" I couldn't breathe. They're too strong.

"Are little Logan-kun has come back to us!" Spring Bonnie giving me pecks on my cheek.

"Now we can have our fun~" Spring Bonnie taking off her strip shirt.  
 _ **They're wearing clothes**_ _ **(If I use the wrong word again...)**_

Spring Bonnie and Springtime Bonnie can be a little bit too friendly.

Especially Spring Bonnie. She would always get in her underwear and try to reach for my private parts...

Why do I feel like this is a little wrong..  
 _ **This is when Logan's**_ _ **9\. He doesn't know what any sexual activity is.**_

"Hold up before we do. Logan-kun, how was school?" Springtime Bonnie asked.

I huffed with anger.

"Must've been a bad day again, huh"? Spring Bonnie putting her ears down.

I looked at both at them...

"I don't want to talk about. It's not important." I said with my arms cross looking away.

"Don't be like that Logan-kun." said Springtime Bonnie.

"Yeah, we want to see you happy." Spring Bonnie gave me a gentile hug.

"I am happy. I'm with you guys after all." I looked at Springtime Bonnie and smiled.

"Awww. You're so adorable." said the girls.

"I think Logan-kun is ready to play our new "game" Sister." said Spring Bonnie with a weird face gesture.

"First we need to be in our underwear again." said Springtime Bonnie.  
 _ **They usually play in their underwear. Springtime Bonnie and Spring Bonnie has never touched Logan**_ _ **"that" inappropriately, nor been naked in front of him.**_

"We're gonna be in our underwear again?" I asked innocently.

"Yes Logan-kun. Why not take off your shirt and pants?." Spring Bonnie also taking off her tight T-shirt full of colors.

"And boxers..." Springtime Bonnie muttered.

With that Spring Bonnie, Springtime Bonnie and Logan, and I strip and we're in our underwear.

The girls were crawling towards me with weird face gestures while I was sitting on the floor criss cross apple sauce.  
 _ **Remember, he's nine.**_

"Ugh, what are you doing?" I was getting worried. They never looked at me like that before.

I think they're going to hurt me. I was scared.

I was crawling backwards with my face red.

"Logan-kun don't be nervous. You must do this at some point of your life~" Spring Bonnie grabbing me putting my face in her breasts.

"D-do w-what?" Why do I feel this is wrong?

"Sex sweety" Springtime Bonnie putting my hand on her private part.

Wait? I don't feel anything down there!

"S-Springtime I can't feel your pee-pee!?" I get scared.

I quickly got off the hug. But I wasn't fast enough. I got grabbed from behind again.

"Please don't hurt me. Aren't we best friends!?" I felt betrayed.

Springtime Bonnie and Spring Bonnie both pinned me to the floor.

Spring Bonnie had her arm on my shoulder while rubbing my private with the other.

"We won't hurt you Logan-kun we promise. We just love you so much. And we have to do this. Once you get older you'll understand." Now Sister is rubbing my private.

"I'm okay we play in our underwear. But I feel like we're not supposed to play like this." This is wrong...I can feel it.

I love Springtime Bonnie and Spring Bonnie to death. If this is what they're gonna do I'm okay with that.

They both giggled.

"Sister can we "play" with him now?" Springtime Bonnie asking Spring Bonnie.

"Yes we can. Okay Logan-kun this is a new game we're playing. It's called sex like I said earlier." They both slowly taking off my boxers.

"Sex? How do we play?" I never heard of it. But it sounds wrong. I still went with it because I love them.

"First we need to take these off~" Spring Bonnie took off my boxers showing my privates.

"Ugh...okay." I was completely naked on the floor.

"Wow! For a nine year old he has a decent size!" Spring Bonnie was in shock.

"How lucky are we." Springtime Bonnie giggled

"I go first!" shouted Spring Bonnie.

 _ **And chapter end**_

 _ **Yep I had to pull a dick move sorry.**_

 _ **Guys let me know if I should let Spring Bonnie and Springtime Bonnie rape 9 year old Logan next chapter.**_

 _ **Or I make a loophole when he gets saved from the pedophiles.**_

 _ **1\. For Lemon rape**_

 _ **2\. For loophole gets saved**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm out...Bitch**_  
 _ **Hold up, Outro**_ _ **Music.**_


	27. My Memories Part 2

_**For those who have read the chapter of Logan's**_ _ **powers. It says about Logan**_ _ **loosing his virginity to Mari...I lied.**_

 _ **This is the continuation of the story BTW**_

"Wow, for a 9 year old he has a decent size!" Springtime Bonnie said in shock.

"How lucky are we." Spring Bonnie said while giggling.

"I go first!" shouted Springtime Bonnie.

 _ **Warning: Child rape is coming.**_  
 _ **I strongly recommended you skip this part...But I know you won't ;)**_

Spring Bonnie took her bra off showing her breasts. I got a little excited and my private went up.

"Oh my, a little exited there are we Logan-kun~" Spring Bonnie placed her breasts around my private and started going up and down while sucking on it.

It felt good. I closed my eyes and tried not to make a sound.

"U-ugh t-this f-feels amazing!" I said making small noises while Spring Bonnie continues rubbing my private with her breasts and sucking it.

"You like that Logan-kun? Here, I'll go faster for you~" Spring Bonnie went faster. Her breasts felt amazing and my private felt really good in her mouth.

She kept going up and down repeatedly. I kept making these strange sounds while my face is turning red.

I saw Springtime Bonnie touching herself in a weird way right next to me and Spring Bonnie. She was squeezing her breasts while fingering her panties which is wet.

I was confused, she was making the same sounds my mom makes when she's in the bathroom for a long period of time. It was pleasing her.

Springy kept on rubbing her breasts and sucking my private for 30 minutes until I got this strange felling on my private. _**(Oh my god, why am I typing this 0_o)**_

"S-springy m-my!" I screamed as I got this tingling feeling from inside my legs and private. _**(Why...)**_

"Yes Logan-kun, cum all over my face and tits!" My private exploded a lot of this white substance onto Springy's face.

It was everywhere and there's a lot all over her face, breasts, and some on her hair. _**(How could a 9 year old produce this much ?)**_

I felt dizzy. Whatever we were doing again I want more!

Spring Bonnie took her finger and rubbed it on her breast and had a load of my white stuff on her finger.

"Let's see how your seed taste~" Spring Bonnie said and licked her finger making a "mmm" sound.

I looked at her while my private was still up and hard.

Springtime Bonnie got closed to Spring Bonnie after she was done touching herself while watching me and Spring Bonnie.

"Can I have some?" asked Springtime Bonnie.

Spring Bonnie nod and both of the girls began kissing!

Springtime Bonnie was licking her sister's breasts to get the white stuff off. Spring Bonnie was turning red while making the sounds Springtime Bonnie was making earlier.

I've never seen two girls kiss before. My mom told me it's bad to be attracted to the same gender.

IDK for some reason I kinda like it. Seeing the two kiss. Is that wrong? _**(No nine year old Logan, you're fine)**_

"Umm...Can we keep playing?" I asked as I crawled towards the two.

They looked at each other and looked at me and giggled.

"Oh, we didn't forget about you Logan-kun. I was helping cleaning Springy mess." Springtime Bonnie said.

"So um, what's next?" as I lie down on the floor.

"It's time for me to take your virginity Logan-kun~" Springtime Bonnie said as she took off her panties.

What the!? There's nothing down there! I got scared but Spring Bonnie pinned to the floor as I tried to get up and run.

I looked at Springtime Bonnie's...what is that!?  
My face turned red as I look up at Spring Bonnie still pinning me to the floor. I couldn't move.

"Logan-kun just relax. It's okay, this is the best part of our game~" Spring Bonnie said while she kissed me.

"Don't be afraid Logan-kun. My Sister is gonna make you feel better after your rough day~" Springtime Bonnie crawled and sat on top of me.

She was too heavy. It was a little hard to breathe but I have to deal with it.

Springtime Bonnie then grabbed my hard private and put it inside this strange thing between her legs.

I was deep inside her. I've never felt this before on my private. But it felt amazing. Before I scream with excitement Spring Bonnie covered my mouth as Springtime Bonnie was going up and down on me really fast.

"Oh my god Logan-kun! I can't believe I'm doing this!" Springtime Bonnie made those weird noises again while I saw my private going inside her deeper and deeper.

I still don't know what's that thing between her legs but I don't care. Her insides was really wet, slippery, and very warm. It felt amazing. ( _ **A**_ _**nine**_ _**year**_ _**old**_ _**shouldn't**_ _**know**_ _**this**_ ...)

I've never been this hard before...

"Logan-kun, I love you so much. Please be with us forever ❤" Springtime Bonnie said, bouncing up on me more quickly.

"I want Logan-kun to taste me~" Spring Bonnie said, she got up and took off her panties.

Wait!? She has that thing too?

I was confused when Spring Bonnie said she wanted to "taste" me

"Ugh...S-springy w-what d-do y-you mean by t-taste?" I asked Spring Bonnie while Springtime Bonnie is still bouncing up and down on my private.

"Look how your cock is going deeper and deeper inside My Sister's pussy. I want you to do the same thing but with your tongue." Spring Bonnie said as I look at her and I blush.

They were both beautiful. How could I say no? Even though I feel we shouldn't be doing this. But that's love for you. _**(Why does life have to be unfair?)**_

I nodded and Spring Bonnie quickly sat on my face. I saw her ugh...pussy, I guess? Up above me and I put my head up and stick my tongue inside.

Now she's making those noises too with Springtime Bonnie still bouncing up and down with on my cock? As what Spring Bonnie said.

I moved my tongue around inside Springy's pussy. Her insides tasted really good so I began to put my mouth in and trying to eat her pussy.

This really pleases Spring Bonnie as she kept making those sounds. I went even faster.

"Ah, yes Logan-kun right there, right there, right there! How are you so good at this!?" I kept eating Springy's pussy while Springtime Bonnie is still bouncing on my cock for another hour.

I had that strange feeling in my private again, while Springtime Bonnie and Springy was still on me kissing each other.

"Ahh I'm about to!" Springtime Bonnie screamed

"Ugh...Me too ahh!" Springy yelling.

I've gotten that tingling feeling in my private again.

"Ahh! My!" I screamed

"Do it Logan-kun!" said Springtime Bonnie and Springy.

With that I exploded my white substances inside Springtime Bonnie's pussy as I felt Springtime Bonnie's pussy liquids on my private as Springy sprayed a lot of this tasty liquid in my mouth from her pussy.

Springtime Bonnie and Spring Bonnie lost their balances and fell on to the floor breathing hard.

I sat up and smiled. Looking at their naked bodies. I guess they don't want to play anymore.

That's a shame cause I could go for one more round. _**(That can't be normal)**_

I got up and put my clothes back on that was just laying on the floor.

I saw Springtime Bonnie and Spring Bonnie were sleeping. I got close to them and gave both of them a kiss.

 _ **End of lemon finally.**_

I exited out of the show stage. It was already night time. Man, how long was I playing with Springtime Bonnie and Spring Bonnie?

I saw a lot of children were taking turns taking pictures with my cousin, the birthday boy.

I saw my mom drunk, trying to hit on this man who was married.

I walked towards the huge table surrounded by children and adults.

My cousin saw me and waved at me making me want to come close to him.

I sat next to a chair besides him and he was asking me something.

"Dude, where were you? I haven't see you like in 2 and half hours. Plus you smell weird." My cousin asked.

"Oh, I was playing with the animatronics." I said so innocently.

"What were you doing?" he asked me.

I looked confused.

"I really don't know, but it was fun." I said.

It was around 8:00 pm and just that. The Baker came out of the kitchen doors with a huge birthday cake with my cousin's name on it.

The cake was massive. It was a quarter size of the huge table surrounded by other children wanting that birthday cake so bad.

Just then Springtime Bonnie and her sister came out of no where with there clothes on.

"Alright boys and girls. It's time to sing the birthday song to our little Jeremy right here." Springy said making my cousin blush while all the children were happy to see the animatronics.

"Then Jeremy can blow the candles and make a wish!" Springtime Bonnie said with her microphone.

"Ready man?" I asked my cousin

"Yeah, then we can hang out right?" my cousin asked me.

"Yeah I promise." I smiled

"Alright, Let's get started! Ready? Okay, on 3 we sing the birthday...1...2...3!" Springtime Bonnie shouted.

All the children and the adults sang the birthday song, making my cousin blush.

After we were done Springy walked closer to my cousin, giving him a peck on his cheek. Making him turn red.

"Make a wish birthday boy." Springy winked at my cousin.

I nodded cousin nodded and though to himself for a moment while everyone was staring at him.

Then he blow out the cables causing everyone to clap.

Then the parents grabbed plates and forks, cutting different pieces of the cake and gave a piece to a child.

My aunt gave a big piece to my cousin. While my mom who was still drunk gave me a piece that has a bite mark on it.

I rolled my eyes and gently push the plate to the my cousin was eating his piece like a maniac.

I looked at my cousin. Who took a big gulp

"What did you wish for?" I asked sitting next to my cousin. He had frosting all over his mouth.

"Oh, I wish for..." Before he could say...

Springtime Bonnie was resting her head on my shoulder while Springy was resting her head on my cousin's.

"So you two are best friends?" Springy asked while licking some of the frosting from my cousin's face.

Literally no one has saw that!

"We're cousin's actually." My cousin said.

"Oh look at that, do you wanna come back to the show stage with us~" Springtime Bonnie said while licking her lips.

"Yeah, you're really cute, like our best friend Logan-kun here." Springy said while rubbing my cousin's shoulder

My cousin's face turn red.

He realized what I was doing back of the show stage with them.

He gave me that I need to talk to you later look.

I tried to change the subject.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I wanted to know what he wished for.

"Oh yeah that. I don't think I should tell you in front of..." My cousin looked at Springtime Bonnie and her sister.

"What? You can trust them. They're my best friends. Plus they really like you." I said, only making it a lot worse.

"It's okay Logan-kun, he doesn't like us. We understand." Springtime Bonnie looking sad and hugged me.

"No...It's not like that at all...I." My cousin's face was turning red.

"If you like us, tell us your wish. Let's see if we can make it come true~" Springy bends. My cousin saw her cleavage.

"I'm just a kid." My cousin trying his best not to stare.

"We can't help it. We love children~" Springtime Bonnie said seductively.

"Especially like cuties like yourself." Springy pinched my cousin's cheeks.

"Springtime Bonnie, Springy. He's not comfortable about this. Would you please leave him alone. I'll catch up with you girls later." I said.

Springtime Bonnie and Springy sigh and both kissed me on the cheek and headed back to the show stage, shaking their hugs butts.

"Dude, We need to talk later about this...I don't th..." I cut him off.

"Please don't tell. I love them, they get really lonely and I want to help them. So I come here almost everyday and play with them. They keep me happy. I always have a rough day at school. Don't tell my mom or she'll never let me go here ever again." I said while turning red.

"What they're doing to you is wrong man." my cousin said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusingly.

"Have they ugh...never mind. But if they try to get me, we're done. So you go better go talk to them." he said.

I just nod

"So...are you gonna tell me what you wished for now?" I asked

"Since they're gone. Um...I wished for." My cousin was cut off until something crazy happen.

A bullet went through a window and hit a lady through her arm.

Everyone screamed...

 _ **Wo ah didn't**_ _ **expect that huh?**_

 _ **I'm still not done with Logan's**_ _ **childhood yet, so stay tune to see what happens next.**_

 _ **How did I do on the lemon ;) let me know**_

 _ **I'm out...Bitch**_

 _ **Hold up, OutroMusic**_


	28. My Memories Part 3

_**Hey guys sorry. It was hard for me to think up ideas for this chapter. Now I see why authors take too long to update their stories ?**_

Everyone screamed when a bullet went through that lady's arm.

The injury wasn't too serious. She can patch it up.

But you know kids. The children was running around like maniacs.

I figured out it was drunk thugs shooting up in the air with their guns in the streets. Driving past the diner.

How convenient there was a first aid kit. Somewhere lying in the diner.

Spring Bonnie and Springtime Bonnie took the first aid kit from the back and took care of the women who was bleeding in pain from her arm.

 _ **Time skip**_

"There honey, all better now?" Spring Bonnie putting the last bandage on.

"Y-yes that's feel a little better." Spring Bonnie helped the women who got shot in the arm recovered after the shot. Lucky her...

"We take full responsibility." Springtime Bonnie said looking down.

"It's okay, things happen." said the lady.

"Yeah but that bullet could've killed you!" said Spring Bonnie.

"Ugh...You can make up for it!" said Springtime Bonnie.

"How? It wasn't even your fault." asked the lady.

"Come to back stage with me and My Sister. We promise you you'll be happy~" Springtime Bonnie made that sinister grin.

The lady blushed. She looked around and turn her back to Springtime Bonnie and nodded.

"Okay, let's go. It's our job to satisfy the customers~" Spring Bonnie seductively said while holding the lady's hand into the backstage.

 _ **(Damn, Springtime Bonnie and Spring Bonnie really love going there. Male or female, doesn't matter. Back to the story**_

After my cousin's birthday, my aunt has to drive me and my mother home. My mom couldn't drive because she's was drunk.

When my aunt drove to our driveway she helped my mom inside and lay her on our couch.

"Okay, she can rest now. Bye Logan." my aunt kissed me on the forehead and left our house.

It was just me and my mom.

She was still drunk...

I tried to go upstairs towards my room until my mom called my name.

"Logan come here please. Mommy needs a hug." my mom said, still drunk. Laying on the couch.

I swear every time she's drunk, I tried my best to avoid her.

She drinks to get her mind off things. Especially when my dad left a couple of weeks ago. She'll usually be in a bad mood when she's not drunk. But when she is, she tries to smother me.

"O-okay mom, I'm coming." I said, I walked towards my mom on the couch and gave her a hug.

"Logan, you think your father will come back?" my mom asked still hugging me.

"I don't know mom, can I go to bed now?" I asked, I was really tired.

"Okay baby, can I have a kiss?" she puckered her lips.

"F-fine." I kissed my mom and headed to bed.

I lied on my bed, thinking about going to the diner tomorrow.

"Can't wait to play with Spring Bonnie and Springtime Bonnie when I go back to the diner tomorrow." I muttered. Let's face it, I'm going to get picked on and get beaten again in school...

I closed my eyes...

 _ **5 years later**_

"Honey, how was your day?" My mom picked me up from school.

She parked in the driveway of Scott Cawthon High School, I was a freshman.

You know how that goes. The upperclassmen kept bugging me. I beat the shit out of them.

My ass keeps getting in trouble. My mom is always easy on me.

I huffed...

"I don't want to talk about it" I said in a moody tone. I looked through the window with my arms cross.

"O-okay...do you want to get something to eat?" my mom asked.

My mom can control herself better around alcohol.

She's too scared to talk to me sometimes cause I have issues. She still wants that mother, son bond.

"No, just take me home mom." I said with attitude.

"O-okay." my mom said.

My mom took me home. We parked and I exit out the car and went inside I quickly went to my room and slammed my door hard.

My mom went upstairs to my door. She knocked.

"Logan, sweety...can I come in?" my mom asked.

"Fine." I said.

She came into my room and sat next me on my bed.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

My mom put her hand on my lap.

"Logan...why don't you talk to me as much anymore?" My mom asked looking sad.

"Ugh...I don't know...I just..." I said feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry for what happen at school honey." my mom said leaning closer to my face.

"Ugh...mom what are you...?" she kissed me.

"Sorry honey, I'm just lonely after your father left." she hugged me tightly. Putting my face in her breasts.

My mom is a beautiful women BTW. She's in her late 30's but she looks 10 years younger.

If she wasn't my mom...I would love to have sex with her.

I can't believe I said that!

"M-mom I'm going out." I muttered. My mom looked at me.

"Why? Can't you stay here with me!?" My mom sounding desperate.

"I'm going to the diner to see Spring Bonnie and Springtime Bonnie." I was getting undressed and going through the closet in my boxers. My mom was watching but I didn't care.

I saw her looking at my average built body. She blushed, and I just rolled my eyes.

 _ **(If you guys can't do math. Logan is**_ _ **14 right now)**_

"Honey, you're so handsome you know that." my mom said. She was blushing.

I finished getting dressed and sat next to her in bed.

"Thanks mom, I'm sorry for not talking to you like a loving son a lot." I said. I tried to get up and leave but she stopped me.

"Sweety, please spend time with me. I'm so lonely..." My mom said making that sad face.

She's been single for almost six years. I really do feel bad for her. I never had a loving father to spend time with.

My father would always be going out. Leaving my mom to take care of me.

When I was 9 he left and never came back.

It was just me, and her. My brother was really sick in the hospital for years. I don't know how he's still alive... It's like he doesn't exist.

But it's mostly me and my mother who's living in the house 90% of the time.

I can see why she feels this way.

My mom started to give me pecks on my cheeks. I just let her do it. It felt really nice to be this close. But I had to see my girls at the diner. They'll get worried.

I kissed my mom on her cheek.

"I love you mom." I hugged her.

"I love you too sweety." She hugged me back.

"Mom, I need to go now. I'll spend time with you tomorrow I promise." I said as I left my room.

"You promise?" she said laying on my bed.

I looked back at her and nodded.

Okay time to go back to the diner...

 _ **Time skip**_

I was walking to the diner until I came across my arch enemy Jared. He was the dude I have beef with at school.

Jared was smoking a cigarette outside the main entrance to the diner.

Great, now I have to deal with his stupid ass.

Trust me, I try my best to avoid fights. But since many dudes pick on me at school and beat me up on a daily bases. I had enough. Anyone tries to fuck with me. I'm breaking their faces.

Jared was different. He always picked on me since I was little. The most toughest kid in my grade. Freshman year so far is a nightmare because of me.

I can take on anyone in my grade. Except Jared...

He was 1 inch taller than me. Way smarter, muscular, better looking and he's the quarterback of the freshman football team in my school. Not to mention he's a black belt in Karate.

I can't take him. But I keep trying to defend myself when he picks on me. But to only get my ass whooped.

Oh boy, I guess if I ignore him...he won't notice me.

I tried to go inside the diner but of course he noticed me.

He blocked me from going inside the diner.

"Hey, Logan-bear didn't expect to see you here." Jared cracked his knuckles.

I sigh

"Jared, can you leave me alone? I don't want to cause trouble." I said as I tried to enter the diner but he push me.

"You're not going anywhere. I know what have you been doing with the animatronics here." Jared said.

"What are you talking about?" I'm playing dumb.

"Bitch please, I see you come here everyday and go backstage. It's pretty clear what you have been doing." Jared being the smartass.

"Bro, It's none of your fucking business what I'm doing backstage with the animatronics." I said getting angry

"Nah man, I want some of that. And you're definitely gonna get me some of that Animatronic pussy. Or else I'm gonna beat the shit out of you until you do. And when you. I'm gonna beat the shit outta you again." Jared said smirking.

"I ain't doing shit man. Those animatronics only want to be with me. Not an asshole like you." I said.

"Oh please, you? Hah! Those girls deserve a real man like me! Not a fucking idiot who gets in trouble and does poorly in academics." Jared said, getting his fists out.

"Ya know what material they use to make those animatronics feel so real. I can fuck em way better than you can." Jared getting closer to me.

"I don't wanna do this man." I raised my fists

"Don't even bother...You get me that animatronic pussy right now or I..." Jared got cutoff

"Logan-kun?" Springtime Bonnie exit out the front door to see me rasing my fists at Jared.

Jared gave me that sinister grin.

"Yo, Logan stop picking on me bro. You're being a bully man that's not cool." Jared said so innocently as he cowers on the floor.

"Oh please, I know Logan-kun. He never tries to pick a fight." Springtime Bonnie getting mad.

"Well now, since I have your attention. Why not give me a private show baby?" Jared flirting with Springtime Bonnie.

"Leave her alone Jared." I pleaded

"No way, animatronic pussy remember." Jared put his arm over Springtime Bonnie. she blushed.

"Springy?" I was shocked on how Springtime Bonnie is letting Jared doing that.

"Logan-kun I can't help myself. He has better qualities." she quickly closed her mouth, turning red.

"S-springy w-why?" I was about to cry.

"Because I'm better than you in everyone way. And she obviously wants a man, not a weak loser. I swear, this is for Marilyn choosing you over me you 5 years ago!"

Jared roundhouse kick Logan so hard, it left Logan unconscious on the floor.

Before he fades black he said "W-why S-springy?" and fell on the floor unconscious.

 ** _Special thanks to_ playaX_/2guertintorii for letting me use his Oc Jared.**


	29. My Memories Part 4

_**Hey guys what's up, this is probably the last chapter of Logan's**_ _**past. If not, the next chapter probably.**_

 _ **Anyway let's get this shit started because I have nothing else better to do**_

 _ **One week after the Logan's**_ _ **concussion**_ _ **from Jared.**_

I woke up in the hospital. I noticed a whole bunch of get well soon cards and balloons around me.

"What the? How I got here?" I said to myself.

I noticed Jared's best friend sitting a chair close to my bed just staring a me.

It was Blayke...

"Why are you here?" I questioned.

Blayke got up and walked closer to my bed and leaned.

"Jared just wants me to tell you that...Those animatronics at the diner." he paused

I was sweating and shaking.

"They couldn't be any happier." Irvine gave me that sinister smile as I tried to break his face but I immediately got a strong headache.

"Ah! I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" I shouted at Irvine.

"Don't worry, you have to worry about them anymore. They belong to him because Jared is just better than you.

Blayke turned on the sleeping gas as I tried to swing my arms at Blayke but I slowly passed out.

"Night, night..."

 _ **A couple hours later**_

I woke up again, this time I was 100 percent. I was ready to beat Jared once and for all and claim what's mine.

"Springtime Bonnie...Springy...It's not your fault. Jared is just better than me. You want someone special." I said to myself on my hospital bed.

I got off the bed and left my room. I guess my mom is aware I'm here and our insurance paid for the treatment.

I left the hospital and ran as fast I could to the diner.

"Jared, we're gonna settle this once and for all!" I shouted while still running.

 _ **Time skip**_

"Oh Jared, stop that tickles~" Springtime Bonnie said while giggling. Jared is tickling Springtime Bonnie on her thigh.

"Hey, I want to be tickled!" Springy being needy.

"Don't worry ladies, I can take care of both of you. Better than that idiot Logan could ever could.

Springtime Bonnie and Spring Bonnie looked serious at Jared.

"We get it. You don't have to keep reminding us how better you are than Logan-kun." Springtime Bonnie said.

"Why are you still calling him that?" Jared getting jealous.

"Because we still have feelings for him." Springy said.

"Oh it's going to be like that isn't it?" Jared grabbing Springy's arm

"Jared? What are you doing!?" Springy getting scared.

"Hey leave my sister alone you bully." Springtime Bonnie getting scared as well.

"I'm gonna slap the s..." Jared got cut off.

I burst through the doors of the diner.

"Jared! It's time to finish this! I want my girls back!" I shouted inside the diner so everyone can her me.

Jared looked at Springtime Bonnie and Springy for a second.

"Excuse me ladies. I need to go take the the trash." Jared let go of Springy's arm and exit out the backstage to the front to meet me.

"Oh you're back. So you want to end this you say? Well time to end you Logan." Jared jumped out of the show stage and walk closer to me.

"The girls are the one's I have left. I know I can't win. But that doesn't mean I won't try!" I charge at him.

"Ain't that cute. Well time to kick your ass for the 100th time." Jared dodge my punch and knee me to the stomach very hard.

I fell on the floor. Coughing blood a little.

"I'm just getting started." Jared cracked his knuckles.

Literally no one was stoping us from fighting. Everyone was just watching. Felling bad for me...

 _ **Epic brutality scene**_

I got up slowly breathing really hard...

"I-is t-that t-the b-best y-you c-can do?" I said holding my stomach, barely standing.

Jared dashed towards me with great speed, throwing fast punches and kicks.

I only dodged some of them. Jared then leg sweep, I was in the air falling towards the floor flat.

Jared then did a front flip, and kicked me so hard on my back with the back of his foot. I was struck towards the floor yelling in pain.

"Oh my God this is just too easy." Jared grabbed the back of my shirt holding me with one hand off the ground.

"I-I won't g-give u-up. I-I w-will n-not s-stop u-until I..." I said, having trouble breathing. Until Jared cut me off

"Yawn..." Jared tossed me up and the air. As I was falling towards the floor. Jared with great accuracy, gave me a circular kick to my chest. And I was flying towards the soft drinks fountain.

My face hits the soda fountain so hard. I was bleeding all over my forehead as blood was dripping off my face.

The soda fountain was broking as whole bunch of different flavor of soda liquids was bursting out of the machine.

I was screaming with pain.

Suddenly Springtime Bonnie and Springy came out of the show stage and grabbed Jared tightly.

"Jared, please stop, you caused enough damage." Springy shouted.

"You've made your point. Leave Logan-kun alone please!" Springtime Bonnie hugging Jared tightly.

Jared pushed the two out of their grip.

"I'll stop until I break every bone in his body." Jared muttered.

Springtime Bonnie and Springy are in strict orders to not attack humans. Or else they'll get scrapped.

Springtime Bonnie and Springy are cowering on the floor begging Jared to stop.

But he didn't...He walked closer towards me as I still dazed from the blow to the soda fountain.

He picked me up from my shirt and punched me in the nose extremely hard.

Now I'm bleeding from my forehead and my nose.

Then he punched me in my mouth extremely hard.

I was bleeding from my mouth. I'm was tasting my own blood.

"Look at you, so weak and pathetic. Now it's to finish you off once and for all you fucking weak loser"! He punched from the back of my head so hard...

Everything went black. I was unconscious again.

 _ **No one's point of view.**_

Jared just finished off Logan as he finally came back to his senses and realized what he has done.

His fists are up. There was blood all over his hands. As blood stains on his clothes and face.

Everyone just see what Jared did.

He didn't care. He was walking towards Springy and grabbed her arm.

"Time for you to satisfy me you slut." Jared whispered in Spring Bonnie's ear.

Springy sigh

"O-okay." said Springy with no choice.

Just then an ambulance and whole bunch of police offers came through the diner.

"What the!? What's going on!?" Jared noticed a whole bunch of police officers pointing their guns at Jared.

"Jared Tomasson, you're under arrest for assault!" A police officer yelled.

"Get that boy to the hospital now! Put him in the ambulance vehicle." another police yelled.

"Who the hell sent you fools" Jared yelled, he still can't believe what's going on.

"It was me..." Jared recognized the female voice.

It was Marilyn...

"Marilyn...Look I can explain...Logan had to invade my..." Marilyn cut him off.

"I've had enough of your lies Jared...My father is the main chief officer of the police department. And you're going to jail."

A police officer handcuffed Jared.

"You think you can get rid of me hah!? My boi Blayke's father is the best lawyer in town! I'll be out tommorow!" Jared shouted.

"Whatever Jared...I'll be having a restraining order on you and Logan." Marilyn said.

The ambulance took Logan away as Logan quickly gained conscious for a moment.

"W-wait d-don't p-put a r-restraining order on h-him. I want t-to s-settle this like m-men." Logan blacks out again.

"Marilyn you will regret this you hear me! By tomorrow I'll get you and Logan when Blayke's father wins the court session with me!"

A police officer dragged Jared in the police car and took him away.

Marilyn looked at Springtime Bonnie and Spring Bonnie.

Many children were traumatized on what just happen.

"You two just keep making the children happy." Marilyn said as she and the rest of the police officers left the diner.

"Was that the Marilyn, Logan keeps talking about?" Springy asked.

"I think so. She's pretty." Springtime Bonnie smiled.

"You heard what Jared said. His friend's father is the beat lawyer in town. He'll get bailed out tommorow." Springy getting worried.

"I hope Logan-kun realizes he can't win this. We're with Jared now." Springtime Bonnie said.

"I want Logan-kun back." Springy crying on her sister shoulder.

"We can't, not if Jared is still around. And Logan-kun is probably gonna be in the hospital for a while." Springtime Bonnie rubbing her sister's ears.

"I miss him too."

 _ **Time skip**_

"Has the jury reached their verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor." A juror said.

"We found the defendant...Not guilty...All charges has been dropped." The juror said.

Jared, Blayke, and Blayke's father were celebrating.

Marilyn looked disappointed.

"Logan, I'm sorry...I failed..."


	30. My Memories Part 5

"Logan, I failed you..." Marilyn says to herself after Jared has won the court session and is free.

"Sorry Marilyn, Blayke and I got to see our friend Nyk Sarasa. I'll see you later." Jared said as he walks away to the exit.

"Yeah go with Nyk! Who cares, so help me I will put you in Jail Jared. This is not a game! If you don't stop these childish acts you're gonna end up like Jam Master J, Big L, Bugz, Slayed Son, and Freaky Ta. They all died because of the childish acts they've done!

Jared looked back at Marilyn.

"We were all best friends...I remember. Everything change when "he" came." Jared said with a death face

"Me and Logan are not together Jared. We're just best friends." Marilyn trying to defend herself.

"Right sure...Tell Logan if he goes back to the diner again...I'll beat the shit out of him again." Jared left with his best friend Blayke.

Marilyn needs to tell Logan about what gonna happen to him if he shows up the diner again.

"I need to warn Logan!" Marilyn left the court room and went inside her car and drove to Saint Luke's Hospital.

 **Time** **skipper**

Marilyn made it to the hospital checked in and headed to Logan's hospital room.

"Logan? Where did he go?" Marilyn was confused. Until she realizes Logan was at the roof exercising.

How did she figure out...I don't know.

Marilyn asked Logan's Doctor to see him on the roof.

The Doctor said no one but his mother or a girl name Marilyn can see him. Logan made it clear with the Doctor earlier.

Marilyn told the doctor who she was and the Doctor showed Marilyn to the roof.

"Okay, I'm glad he's alive. I never got the chance to tell Logan I..." Marilyn was at the entrance to the roof and she realizes Logan was looking over the edge of the roof of the hospital.

She stop talking to herself and slowly walked closer behind Logan to surprise him.

Logan was still in his hospital clothes. He had bandages and patches all over his forehead and stomach with scares and bruises that can heal over time.

Marilyn was about to grab l shoulder until she realized Logan was rapping to himself.

She stop and listen.

 **Logan's** **point** **of** **view**

 **Here's a song from Eminem that really** **fits** **well** **with** **the** **story** **so far. It's called** " **Bully"**.

 **You** **can** **go on YouTube and listen** **to it if** **you want** **but here's** **the lyrics. Like I said, it** **really fits the** **story so far**

Eminem -  
"Bully"

[Intro]  
Yo, check it out, it's fucked up, and I don't see either one of us budging

[Verse]  
I'm withholding my anger  
Though I'd like to be the strangler  
Of this punk ass little pussy's puny neck  
It's my right to insist  
That he acknowledge my existence  
But he just displays complete lack of respect  
That's what he says to himself  
As he uses magazines to trash me  
As he sits with both feet up at his desk  
Smokes a bag of his weed  
And starts imagining things  
And he just can't see that he's manically depressed  
And in his jealousy and envy  
It just whirls him in a frenzy  
As he turns on MTV and sees my face  
He don't exist in this world  
So he just twists and he twirls  
Spirals and spins till he hurls himself into rage  
And it's destroying him slowly  
Cause he does not even know me  
Even though he sees me everywhere he goes  
So he just tortures himself  
He has no fortune and wealth  
So he extorts someone else to get his dough  
And now he's acting like a bully  
So he tries to push and pull me  
But he knows that he can't fool me so he's mad  
He has no choice but to scream  
And raise his voice up at me  
Cause it annoys him to see that I ain't scared

[Chorus]  
You ain't no motherfucking (bully)  
And I ain't bowing to no motherfucking (bully)  
I won't allow it, ain't gonna coward to no (bully)  
I'll be damned if I don't stand up to a (bully)  
Fight like a man and throw my hands up to a (bully...)

And I know it must be fucking with you emotionall(y...)

[Verse]  
Now I'm not trying to make no more enemies  
No more unfortunately  
There's so many other motherfuckers that just are  
They just keep pounding at me  
Now that I'm down with 50  
Suddenly now I got beef with this faggot Ja' [laughter]  
But his ass is such a puppet  
Irv could shove his whole hand up it  
And just make him say what he wants him to say  
But Suge has Irv's on a string  
And Irv's so nervous that he  
Says anything to this man to keep him at bay  
So now Ja thinks that he's so tough  
And Murder Inc.'s the big bad wolf  
And they go huff and puff and blow our label down  
But our building's made out of bricks  
So you ain't taking out shit  
And dawg you just did a song with Bobby Brown  
So now you try to pull a race card  
And it backfires in your face hard  
Cause you know we don't play that black and white shit  
Plus this stylist that you fucked  
When you was ecstasied up  
Was just a man who's dressed up as a white bitch

[Chorus]  
You ain't no motherfucking (bully)  
I ain't bowing to no motherfucking (bully)  
I won't allow it, ain't gonna coward to no (bully)  
I'll be dammed if I don't stand up to a (bully)  
Fight like a man and throw my hands up to a (bully...)

You must be taking to much (E...)

[Verse]  
Now what bothers me the most  
About hip-hop is we so close  
To picking up where we left off with Big and Pac  
We just lost Jam Master J  
Big L got blasted away  
Plus we lost Bugs, Slang Toungue, and Freaky Ta  
It's like a never-ending cycle  
That just seems to come full circle  
Everybody's gotta be so fucking hard  
I'm not excluding myself  
Cause I been stupid as well  
I been known to lose it when someone says something smart  
But as we grow as men  
We learn to let shit go, but then again  
There's only so much bullshit we can really stand  
We all got reps to uphold  
When someone steps on our toes  
It's no exception, it goes for every man  
But if Irv really gave a fuck  
About Ja like he claims he does  
He'd wake him up and make his boy get off them drugs  
But he just keeps feeding him pills  
So if that E doesn't kill him  
Someone from G-Unit will and I ain't buzzed  
Dawg, I'm talking to you straight  
If the situation escalates  
Any worse, we're gonna lose another soldier to this game  
And if I get killed for this rap  
I got a million in cash  
That says I will get you back in Hallie's name

[Chorus]  
You ain't no motherfucking (bully)  
I ain't bowing to no motherfucking (bully)  
I won't allow it, ain't gonna coward to no (bully)  
I'll be dammed if I don't stand up to a (bully)  
Fight like a man and throw my hands to a (bully...)

Irvine, get your boy off that (E...)

[Spoken]  
Get at me, dawg  
Holla

"I just had to get that out Marilyn." I said after I finished rapping to myself

"So that's how you feel Logan? And how did you know I was behind you" Marilyn asked surprisingly.

"Lucky guess?" I chuckled a little. But it hurts to laugh as I was holding my stomach.

"Logan we need you to back in your hospital bed." Marilyn was helping me up.

"N-no, what I need is to go back to the diner and kick Jared's ass." I said getting angry.

"Logan, all your life you've tried to get back at Jared. You can't beat him. He just has..." I cut her off.

"He has what Marilyn!?" I shouted.

The wind was blowing...

It was silent for a moment...

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend you." Marilyn putting her head down.

"No you're right." I said.

"W-what?"asked Marilyn.

"You're right, I get it! Jared is better than me. Taller, smarter, better looking, more muscular. Has a better future than me. He has it all. His parents are very successful. The most popular dude in my grade. Every girls wants him. And women want nothing to do with me, they want to slap me across my face for being such a fucking loser! My father left when I was little. My brother is very sick in a children's hospital across the country! My family thinks I'm a disappointment. I need Springtime Bonnie and Springy back because they keep me happy for all my life. And I'll be dammed if that has to be taken away from Jared too. Because he had taken everything from me I love. I freaking hate him. He's jealous and depressed about us being being best friends. Jared has bullied me all my life! Constantly beats me up a school. Many universities want to give him scholarships for being good at academics and football. Well all I have is shit! He has ruined my life. But there is something Jared hasn't taken away from me...My pride...It's my pride that keeps me going...It's my pride that will get me where I need to be. It's my pride that will keep from from giving up...It's my pride that if I don't give up I can end this war! Jared has made fun of me, and he has beat me hundreds of times...But guess what? My ass keeps getting back up! I always keep getting back up and continue fighting. Just to keep getting my ass beat, over, and over, and over, and over, and over again! I will not quit, I will not rest, I'll keep on fighting. I will never give up until Jared realizes I'm a bigger man he will ever be!

I finally let that all out...


	31. My Memories Part 6

_Back to reality..._

I finally let that out...

"Logan, is that how you feel?" asked Marilyn, she looked as she was going to cry.

"Look...I need to go home. My mom is probably worried sick." I said.

"Can I walk you home?" hoping Marilyn.

I looked at her...

"Okay Marilyn, you can." I said.

"Yay!" she jumped up and holds my hands.

"Um, okay...I guess we should go now." I was rubbing the back of my head.

Marilyn and I walked out of the hospital towards to my house, which isn't that far.

She was holding my arm like we're a couple or something, while we were walking. I didn't mind it at all. We're close friends after all.

As we were walking, my house right was the corner around the the corner. We walk into someone...

It wasn't Jared, thank god. It was his best friend Blayke.

"Ugh...Logan." Marilyn hugging my arm even tighter.

"Well, well, well. Logan-bear...If Jared sees this. You're screwed boi." Blayke said.

"Leave us alone man. I don't want to fight you..." I said backing up with Marilyn.

I can beat the shit out of Blayke. He's no threat. But he clams to everyone at school, he is always the one who beats the shit outta me.

"Why? Are you scared?" Blayke cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah I'm scared...of kicking your ass! So I highly suggest you leave us alone." I said getting angry.

"Logan, please. He won't stop. Just get this over with." Marilyn putting her head down.

Marilyn isn't a violent person.

I nodded...

Marilyn has let go of me. Blayke and I have gotten into our fighting positions.

This won't take long.

 _ **Time skip during the fight.**_

I kicked Blayke to a wall, face first. I was getting tired. So I decided to finish it off.

I walked towards the wall. Blayke turned around.

"Wait, bro come..." I punched the back of his neck. He was unconscious.

"That didn't took long." I clapped my hands.

Marilyn looked sad. She was sitting on a bench. I didn't even noticed it there.

I walked up to her...

"Look, I need you to understand. I have to solve my problems with violence...Come on. Let's go to my house."

Marilyn looked up at me. She got up.

"Okay..." Marilyn was holding my arm and we walked back to my house.

 _ **Time skip**_

We walked back to my house and we walked in. My mom was so happy to see me okay. She also noticed Marilyn was with me and asked her if she wanted to stay for dinner. She nodded excitedly. My mom is a great cook.

Marilyn and I headed to my room...I know what you're thinking...we are not gonna do anything nasty.

 _ **Time skip**_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHY IS IT WHENEVER I FLASH SOMEBODY, IT'S LIKE I GRABBED A PIECE OF TISSUE AND SLAP IT ACROSS SOMEONE'S FACE FROM A LITTLE KIDS BIRTHDAY PARTY.  
BUT WHEN I GET FLASHED, IT'S LIKE I GET COVERED WITH A WHITE BLANKET AND A BIG ASS BROLIC BLACK DUDE NAME FUCKING REQUIS! COVERS ME WITH THE WHITE BLANKET AND ATTENDS TO SKULL FUCK ME!"

I was raging so hard while playing Black ops 2. Marilyn was laughing her ass off. Just watching me getting flashed and killed.

"I JUST SPAWNED!...Wait, spawn die. Spawn die, spawn die, spawn die... SPAWN DIE SPAWN SPAWN DIE SPAWN DIE SPAWN DIE SPAWN DIE SPAWN DIE SPAWN DIE SPAWN SPAWN SPAWN DIE!"

Oh my the humanity. I was so mad.

Marilyn took the controller out my hand.

"Hey!? I'm still playing!" I shouted.

Marilyn giggled.

"Logan, I think that's enough Call of Duty for today." she said.

I took a deep breath and relax.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Um, when's my mom gonna finish making dinner. I'm starving." I was holding my stomach with hunger.

"Logan, you're funny. How about we play something else?" she suggested.

"What?" I said.

My room was pretty big. There's stuff for me to do when I'm around. I mostly just train. Prepare for many things.

"KIDS, DINNER!" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm starving." I said

"Let's see what your mom has made."

We headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Marilyn and I helped set up the table while my mom brought the food.

 _ **A couple minutes later.**_

My mom was asking Marilyn these questions while I was enjoying my steak. I love meat, and my mom always cooked are meats perfectly. I don't know how I'm bulky. I barely eat vegetables. Just pure protein. But my all time favorite food is meat lovers pizza with extra cheese on the stuff crust. Can't ever get enough of that. Springtime Bonnie and Springy always makes that for me every time I go to the diner.

"So Marilyn, you and my son are getting closer every time I see you both hanging out." I looked at my mom.

"Mom! Me and Marilyn are just best friends. That's it." I told her.

Marilyn giggled.

"We are pretty close though Logan." Marilyn cleaned her mouth with a napkin.

"Close friends." I said.

My mom giggled.

"Marilyn, so your dad is the head chief of the police department?" My mom asked Marilyn.

"Why yes Mrs. Wembley. How did you know?" Marilyn smiling.

"Logan talks about you." My mom said.

"Mom!" I shouted across the table.

"Marilyn, I just love seeing you here. You have many great qualities. You're smart, funny, really attractive. You would make a great daughter in law!" My mom said.

Marilyn blushed really hard.

"Ugh...I" Marilyn was turning red.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." I need to wash my face to forget what I just heard.

I left the dining room. So I headed to the bathroom from my first floor. We have two bathrooms. And 3, there's one in the basement.

My mom was still talking to Marilyn at the dinner table while I was washing my face.

"Marilyn, do you love my son?" my mom asked.

"Ugh...Yes I do. I love him since we were little." Marilyn putting her head down.

"Yeah, I can tell." My mom gets closer.

"Do you wanna make love to him?" my mom asked.

"Ugh...I don't think I'm ready for that. Logan is too attached to those female animatronics at the diner." Marilyn closed her mouth.

"What do you mean "attached"?" my mom was inches away from Marilyn's face.

"He...he...was hav..." I came in just in time.

"Hey, I'm back. Thanks for dinner mom. Me and Marilyn have plans." I told her as I grabbed my sweater.

"R-right." Marilyn said.

My mom was still curious on what Marilyn meant "attached" but she brushed it off.

"K mom, see you later." I kissed my mom on the forehead and left my house with Marilyn.

 _ **Time skip**_

"Logan, we're going to the diner are we?" Marilyn asked while we were walking.

"What do you think?" I replied

"You know what Jared is gonna do to you if he see you go through those doors." Marilyn said.

"I know...I'm not going there for the animatronics. Can't I have fun with the games?" I told her.

"Okay" she said as she was hugging my arms.

We were at the diner. As soon me and Marilyn walked through the entrance. Springtime Bonnie and Springy were all ready to greet. But they realize it was me.

"Logan?" said the girls.

"Hey, you girls doing great with Jared?" I turned my head back.

They looked down...

"Yes..." they both said.

I quickly walked past them with Marilyn holding my hand. I sat in a booth looked like I was gonna cry.

Jared was backstage. He walked out and notice me and Marilyn sitting at a booth. He got mad.

Springtime Bonnie saw Jared from the tables and knew what he was gonna. She quickly caught up to Jared.

"Babe, what are you doing?" asked Springtime Bonnie.

"He here trying to get you and Springy back. I can't let that happen." Jared clutching his fists.

"He's not doing anything. He just here to have fun with his friend." Springtime Bonnie said while hugging him.

"Fine...But I'm still gonna talk to him. Don't worry...I won't be violent. Unless I have to." I saw Jared spanked Springtime Bonnie's ass. It looked like she enjoyed that. I try to ignore it.

I bought a whole bunch of tokens for me and Marilyn to spend on the arcade machines. I gave Hallie a stack of tokens. We got up our booth.

I turned around and notice Jared was behind me.

I tried to stay calm.

"Ugh...Look man, I'm here with Marilyn. Not for the animatronics." I told Jared, calmly.

"Yeah, so please leave us alone Jared." Marilyn asked nicely, holding my hand.

"If I catch you talking to my girls or even look at them funny...well you know. They're mine. Not yours, mine." Me and Jared were face to face.

"Fine..." I said

"Good, now Marilyn here is looking fine today." Jared flirting

"Leave me alone Jared, I'm with Logan!" she said.

"Well what is he gonna do about it?" Jared shoved me a little.

"Jared please..." begged Marilyn.

"Well, are you gonna do something Logan-bear?" Jared crossing his arms with a smirk.

I looked at Marilyn and sigh.

"Come on Marilyn...let's just leave him." I'm making a smart move...For now

Marilyn and I walked towards the arcade and starting having some fun.

 _ **Time skip**_

"That's all the games Logan." Marilyn said

I literally beat all the high scores on every game in less than an hour.

I had over 10,000 tickets to spend.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to the prize corner." I said.

Marilyn and I walked to the prize corner to be greeted by a new animatronic. Well...more like a puppet of some kind.

"Hello I'm the prize Puppet!" she said.

"Are you new?" I asked

"Well, what does it look like?" She closed her eyes and giggled.

She really looked sexy. I just realized something. Why does the animatronics look like this? This is a place for kids. I can't believe I just realize that.

"So how can I help you Logan-kun?" The Puppet asked me.

"What the? Only Springtime Bonnie and Springy call me that. What's your game?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"My game is to trade a prize for you, for those tickets that's all." The puppet said.

"Well, fine. I want that large nerf gun." I said with pride.

She thought I was joking.

"You're funny. Seriously what you want?" she's leaning close to me. I saw her cleavage. 0_0

 _ **Fun fact:** **Logan**_ _**is a breasts man. I'm sorry, I always paid attention to women's breasts even when I was little.**_

 _ **Any who, back to the story...**_

"There's no way you have 10,000 tickets Logan-kun." the puppet said crossing her arms.

I place my tickets on top of the puppet. She got mad.

 _ **Fun fact: Mari is the reason** **Logan**_ _**became a**_ ** _douchebag_ _._**

 _ **Another easy one. These fun facts will get harder to make up**._

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" The puppet got mad.

"I want that nerf gun puppet." I was being arrogant.

"You have to ask me nicely." she said.

I sigh...

"Logan, just say please." Marilyn suggested.

The puppet and I looked at each other. I could tell I'm gonna be having problems with her.

"Please?" I said.

"If you kiss me Logan-kun~" she said.

"What the?" My face turned red.

"You want your nerf gun or not?" she said.

I looked at Marilyn...

"Should I do it?" I asked her.

"If you want it that bad." she says.

I gulped...

"Okay, I guess." I closed my eyes and kissed her.

"Oh, that felt nice~" The puppet said.

"Can I please have my nerf gun now?" I begged

She nodded and gave it to me from the wall.

"Come again" she winked.

Marilyn and I walked back to our booth.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Marilyn asked me, sitting across the table.

"Giving it to my brother, when he exits the hospital." I said.

"Ain't that sweet." she said.

"Marilyn I think it's time to call it a night." I said.

"Okay" she replied.

Marilyn and I, grabbed our sweaters and tried to leave...

Jared was waiting at the door with a furious look on his face...

 _ **Done, hey guys the next chapter will end the story of** **Logan's**_ _**past so stay tuned.**_


	32. My Memories: The End Part 1

Marilyn and I got out of our booth, grabbed our sweaters and try to head back to the entrance and leave.

When we were trying to leave...Jared was waiting at the exit. He looked furious.

"What now man? Marilyn and I are trying to leave." I said to Jared near the exit.

"I told you to not talk to my girls." Jared cracking his knuckles.

"The puppet? Oh come on man!" I backed up with Marilyn.

"I warned you." Jared walking towards me.

"Marilyn just leave. I'll deal with him!" I raised my voice at Hallie.

"Logan, you won't stand a chance against him!" Marilyn shouted back.

"Just leave!" I yelled.

Marilyn jumped and left the diner. It was now me and Jared.

A whole bunch of parents and children were staring at us.

"Jared, I don't want to fight you anymore I'm done!" I said, raising my fists.

"Don't worry, this won't take long at all." he smirked.

Oh boy...

 _ **Time skip...**_

Jared tossed me out of the entrance doors to the diner. I was all bruised up, blood and scratches on my body.

I was laying on the floor. Right in front of the entrance.

Spring Bonnie, Springtime Bonnie, and the puppet came out saw me on the floor.

They've gotten closer...

"Logan-kun...I thinks it's best for you to not come back here." Springtime Bonnie said, trying not to cry.

"We care about your safety. Jared is going to keep beating you badly if you don't stop trying to get us back." Spring Bonnie said. Looking down.

"I-I l-love y-you girls. I-I can't g-give up." I said. I was hurt badly...

"We love you too, but Jared is just...He has everything. And we won't leave us." Springtime Bonnie said.

"I understand, he treats you better than I. But...I won't give up." I said.

The puppet was inches from my face.

"Girls...There's something special about him. I can feel it." Mari said.

 _ **Fun fact: Mari knew what was going to happen to Logan in**_ _ **the future this whole time. But she never tells that to anyone.**_

"We know, he's our Logan-kun. He was always special to us." Springy said.

"As long if Jared is still around. Logan can't do anything about it." Springtime Bonnie said.

I got up with pain.

"I'll be back. I can't believe I'm doing this but...I know a guy who can help me." I said.

"Who?" asked the puppet.

"Well, I really don't know him exactly but...If I can find him. He might help me beat Jared once and for all." I said still holding my injured arm.

The girls got up and hugged me...

"Win us back Logan-kun!" said Springy.

"Jared may have better qualities. But he doesn't have your pride." said Springtime Bonnie.

"Good luck" said the puppet.

The girls went inside

"Okay..." I muttered.

I walk backed home still injured...

 _ **Time skip...**_

"Oh my god! What happen to my baby! Did you get jumped by thugs!?" my mom was so worried.

I was laying on my couch in my house.

"No...I got into a fight with Jared. Of course, My ass got beaten again." I said to her.

"Jared!? Your childhood bully!? He's still bullying you!?" my mom shouted.

I nodded...

"That's it, I'm signing you up for Material Arts!" she said.

I already knew Martial arts, Kung Fu, Karate etc.

"Don't waste your time mom. I think I can find a man who can help." I said to her.

"Who?" she asked putting the phone down.

"Someone who saved me from criminals in a alley way. I know this sounds crazy. But he can summon portals, make his enemies go through them and beat the shit out of them. He also has these daggers with ice on the edges. He looks similar to Sub Zero." I explain to my mom.

"Logan, I think you need to rest. And are you sure you don't any Martial arts classes? I saw the Master. He's pretty cute. Maybe you can tell him about me." my mom blushed.

"Ugh...I'm going to bed now mom. Good night." I walked upstairs to my room and fell asleep on my bed.

 _ **Next day...**_

I woke up and I smelled bacon...mom is making breakfast!

I headed towards my bathroom, shower, put some deodorant, wash my face, brush my teeth, put some mouth wash, floss, everything! I even put some hair jell. My hair gets all over the place when I sleep. I like keeping myself clean.

I was wearing a white T-shirt, boxers and socks. I always get dressed after breakfast. Speaking of breakfast...I headed downstairs to the dining room.

I saw Marilyn just sitting on a chair in the dining room.

I sat right next to her.

She noticed me finally. And saw me not dressed. She blushed.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"I came while you were taking a shower. Why aren't you dressed?" she  
asked

"Don't worry, I get dressed after breakfast. Then I'll go find that man." I said.

My mom came out of the kitchen with a whole bunch of food.

She already noticed I was sitting next to Marilyn in the dining room.

"Good morning honey. You looked healed." she said.

"Good morning mom. I still have bruises here and there. But I'm fine." I said.

"Jared did a number on you again huh?" Marilyn knew my ass got beat again.

"Shut up" I said jokingly.

She giggled.

"What's for breakfast mom?" I asked. I was so hungry. I still don't know how I'm bulky. I always eat like Goku from Dragonball Z

"I hope your hungry." my mom closed her eyes and smiled.

My mom made me and Marilyn a buffet of breakfast, it had everything. It was heaven ?

 _ **1 hour of delicious**_ _ **breakfast later...**_

Marilyn was super full, she couldn't have another plate. Oh well...more for me ? So I finished the rest.

I wasn't full, but I was satisfied for now. Like I said, I can eat like Goku.

"Hey mom, I'll help you with the dishes." I said.

"That's okay sweety, I'll take care of it. Just have fun with Marilyn." she said.

"You sure?" I said, she nodded.

My mom took all the plates to the kitchen and started doing the dishes.

Marilyn, got up and stretch.

"Your mom is such a great cook" she said.

"Yeah, since it's just me and her pretty much all the time. She likes to cook for me. It keeps her mind at bay." I said.

"You have to stop eating so much. It's not good for your health." Marilyn said. She was surprised that how I can eat so much. But I'm still bulky. An average person would be sick in the hospital with diabetes and high cholesterol. But not me. I guess I'm just lucky.

"Whatever...I'm getting dressed so we can find that man." I headed to my room and got dressed.

"Jeez, a salad once in a while won't hurt." she muttered

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

I was dressed. I kissed my mom goodbye and me and Marilyn headed out to find that man. I hope he could help me beat Jared once and for all.

The problem is...how am I supposed find him?

 _ **Time skip...**_

Marilyn and I searched for hours for the mysterious man.

It was already 3:00 pm, we looked everywhere in town. We searched for hours.

Then I saw an elementary school near the diner. A whole bunch of little kids exit the school and headed straight for the diner.

"Kids these days." I said.

"Logan, what does this guy looks like again?" Marilyn asked, holding my hand.

"Ugh...he kinda looks like Sub Zero." I said.

"Oh...Logan, do you wanna call it a day? I mean...We've searched everywhere through the whole city." she suggested.

I was getting tired. But I didn't want to give up yet.

"Not yet, there's still one more place to look." I said.

"Where?" Marilyn wondered.

"Follow me" I said.

 _ **Time skip...**_

After ten minutes, we walked into a dark alley way.

"Logan, I don't think we're supposed to be hear. It looks dangerous. Why did you take us here?" Marilyn wondered, hugging my arm.

"This is where I almost got shot and stabbed from those criminals. Then he showed up and saved me." I said to her.

"What makes you think he would be here now?" she wondered.

"Hey, guy who looks like Sub Zero. If you're here please come out. I want to ask you something." I shouted.

There's no answer...

I tried again...

"Hey man, are you here?" I shouted again.

There's no answer.

"Logan, he's not here. Let's just go back to your house." she suggested.

"Fine, sorry for wasting time." I said.

She hugged me...

"No, I love spending time with you." She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, let's just go back to my place." I said.

We've tried to leave the dark alley. But we got surrounded by thugs. They came out of nowhere.

"Hey boy, hand over your girlfriend. And we might go easy on ya." a man with raggy clothes pointing a Five-seven towards me and Marilyn.

"She's not my girlfriend you scrub!" I shouted.

"Whatever...Those Triple C cups breasts and that big ass needs to be pleasured by my cock. While we tie you up and force you to watch." another thug said, licking his lips

"Logan..." Marilyn hugged me tightly.

"Crap what do we do?" I said.

There was 5 thugs surrounding me and Marilyn. They've had fully loaded pistols on hand. And butcher knifes on the either.

"Hand over the girl. Or we kill we you both." a muscular man with scars on his face with a 50's jacket pointing a gun at me.

They've gotten closer

It was over...

 _ **Or is it? Stay tuned for part 2 of the last part of (Memories) :)**_


	33. My Memories: The End Part 2

"You fucking ass clown! She's only 14 with your bumass!" I was trying to stall a thug.

"She looks 18 to me boy." A thug said, getting ready.

"Shut your ass up with your crazy crotabetic cock sucking ass. Your face looks like a fucking avocado that has sex with another avocado with your Deadpool looking ass. Over here, robbing people and shit. But still can't afford the latest Jordan's with your broke ass. Instead wearing those light up Sketchers. And those Sketchers don't even light up! Like what the fuck bro. You're not even wearing the the good kind of thug clothes. Getting that shit from the dollar store you fucking asswipe. Your mom back her fatass in a glory hole in Waffle house and shit. Getting herself pregnant with your ulklass. She had a fucking abortion. And you came out looking like the most ugliest piece of shit in the fucking planet. Now you're here to try to rape a fucking 14 year old with your pedophile mencenzy ass. Get those fucking pickle dick fingers out with your crusty toe nail dick looking ass up. You fucking son of a cock hole in your mouth you fucking turtle fingerpopping clown Mike Wizowsky looking ass piece of shit!" I roasted on his ass so hard.

I regretted immediately after what he said.

"I was just gonna tie you up and forcefully make you watch us rape your friend. But instead, I'm just gonna kill you." They all gain up on me and Marilyn slowly.

"Logan! Why did did had to say that!" Marilyn smacking me.

"Sorry, I just had to let it out." I said back to her.

"Now we're gonna die because of you." Marilyn hugging me tightly.

"Well, it's been one hell of a ride." I said.

"Time to d..." The thug tried to stab me but instead. His ass was frozen.

"What the? Who the fuck di..." Another thug was stab in the neck out of no where.

"Fellas, fellas kill the two! Qu..." suddenly a portal was summon underneath the final 3 thugs. They both fell through. As soon they fell through fire bursted out through the portal and closed.

Marilyn and I was still holding each other.

"You two okay?" a masculine voice was heard in the shadows.

"We're fine." Marilyn said.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us...ugh..." I couldn't see the man anywhere. Nor knew his name.

Suddenly he appeared right in front of me and Hallie.

"I'm _**"Mark".**_ You two should get going now. I have a meeting with my team." Mark open a portal. Before he went through I stopped him.

Now's my chance to ask him for help. He also says he's in a team. Maybe they can help me too.

"Hey ugh...Mark? Listen, you've saved me the other day. So ugh..." I was nervous.

"Get on with it kid. I have to be somewhere." Mark said back at me.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a bully?" I said.

Mark closed his portal.

"A bully huh? What's his name?" Mark asked.

I hesitated...

"His name is Jared." I answered back at Mark.

"Hmm, I don't know. I have my own issues right now so..." Mark said. It looked like he wanted to help but he was looking too busy.

"That's okay. Thanks for saving us BTW." Marilyn came up to Mark and gave him a hug.

Mark could sense the good friendship Marilyn and I have.

He just looked at me for a moment.

 _ **Mark's POV**_

 _ **I don't know...There's something different from him from other mortals I met.**_

 _ **I just can't put my dagger on it. I can see it in his soul. He has a righteous heart.**_

I thought to myself.

 _ **Logan's**_ _ **point of view.**_

"Come on Marilyn, let's just go. We've tried." I said holding Marilyn's hand with disappointment.

"Okay Logan." Marilyn hold my hand and we started walking away.

Mark suddenly dashed right in front of us.

"Wait I'll help you. I'll take you to my team's secret base. We'll train you. Then you can take care of that bully Jared of yours." Mark said.

"Team?" I asked.

Marilyn and I was confused.

"Yes, there's something special about you. Maybe the others can figure it out. But you can't tell anyone. That goes for your friend too." Mark explained.

Marilyn and I both nodded.

"Here, go through this portal. It'll take you to "our" secret base.

We all went through a portal Mark just summoned.

We were in a Mansion. It was huge...

"Woah, you live here?" I asked Mark while I was looking around.

"No my teammate _**"Funtime Freddy"**_ does. We switch up the secret bases. So it makes are enemies harder to find us." he said.

Mark walked us to the training room.

I saw a couple of guys working out. But I saw some lots of girls. Also...animatronics?

Everyone stop what they're doing and paid attention to me.

"Mark why did you bring a mortal here?" a dude asked.

He looked a lot younger than the others. But he looks incredibly strong.

"Yeah, you better explain." another dude walked up all sweaty.

"Guys, this is..." he stop.

"Oh...I'm Logan. And this is my best friend Marilyn." I introduced myself and Marilyn.

The other 6 fellas didn't seem interested.

"Why did you bring him here?" asked another dude floating in the air.

"There's something special about him. We're gonna train him to deal with this bully." Mark said.

Suddenly a kid who looked younger than me came up.

"I'm _**"Fredbear"**_ he said.

Another dude came up.

"I'm _**"Funtime Freddy"**_ he said.

Then the rest greeted me at once

 _ **"Melissa"**_

 _ **"Funtime Foxy"**_

 _ **"Ballora"**_

 _ **"Baby"**_

 _ **"Shadow Freddy"**_

The rest of the gang greeted me.

"Okay, who wants to see what he got?" asked Mark.

"I'll do it." said Ballora

"Alright Logan ready to get your ass woop?" Shadow Freddy chuckled.

I sigh...

"Leave him alone Shadow Freddy" Ballora stared at Shadow Freddy with a serious look.

Shadow Freddy rolled his eyes...

Shadow Freddy and I got into our fighting positions.

 _ **10 seconds later...**_

I was down on the floor holding the back of my neck.

It was embarrassing. Especially since they're hot chicks watching me.

Damn...

Shadow Freddy helped me up.

"Dude, if you want to beat the bully of yours. You're gonna have to take this seriously." Shadow Freddy expecting me to do better.

Funtime Freddy came up to me.

"We have a lot of work to do." said Funtime Freddy.

"Who's going to train him first?" said Baby.

"Melissa and Ballora, you deal with him. I need to meditate." Shadow Freddy left the room somewhere else with a whole bunch of animatronics following him.

"Seriously? Fine. Alright kid, time to start your training. What you need to do...I go make me a sandwich." said Melissa.

"A sandwich? How is that..." Melissa dashed behind me and trip me.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." said Melissa.

"First lesson. Always stay focused. Don't let anything distract you while fighting." Melissa said.

"Christ, this is going to be absolute torture." I said.

"Your first day of training starts tomorrow." Melissa left the room.

Funtime Foxy came up to me.

"Do you need a place to stay?" asked Funtime Foxy.

"No thanks, I have a home." I said to Funtime Foxy.

"Alright, I'll going to bed." Funtime Foxy left the room.

"Funtime Foxy wait up!" Another group of animatronics and a couple of other girls followed Funtime Foxy.

Mark grabbed my shoulder.

"I'll take you and your friend home." Mark said.

I sigh...

"Okay" I said.

 _ **Time skip**_

Mark made a portal and send Marilyn and I back to my house.

"Thanks Mark" I said.

"Don't thank me just yet." Mark said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look man, you have no idea how hard it was for me to convince the others to help you." Mark said.

"Oh..." I felt disappointed.

"Alright, if somehow you managed to make yourself to train with me. I won't go easy on me." Mark said.

"Great..." I said.

"See yeah" Mark went through his portal.

"Logan, I'm going home now. Bye." Marilyn left me.

I walked inside seeing my mom eating ice cream while watching a romantic. She didn't even noticed me.

I walked up to my room. And rested on my bed

"This is going to be one hell of training" I said.

I fell asleep...

 _ **Too lazy...Logan's**_ _ **training will start tomorrow:)**_


	34. My Memories: The End Part 3

_**Let's just make a few time skips. If I don't, Logan's**_ _ **training will take a couple more chapters. I can't stand doing these memory chapters anymore. I need to finish this crap.**_

 _ **Time skip...**_

"Ah!" I was screaming with pain.

"Come on! Try to break this hold!" Mark was forcing me in a headlock.

Everyone including the girls were watching.

I've been training with these guys for a week. I don't even know I've gotten stronger.

The only one in the team who hasn't trained me is Funtime Freddy.

I don't know. Maybe he doesn't like more or something.

No...It's probably cause he's too busy.

I was about to pass out until let go of the head lock.

I fell face first on the floor.

I struggled to get up.

"Can I rest take a break now?" I was tired.

These guys are ruthless. I wanted to take a crap.

I was sparring with Mark for an hour.

75% he gained the upper hand. But he was going easy on me.

"Right I think we should get something to eat." Mark suggested.

Melissa was finished doing doing 1000 sit ups.

Ballora was done doing 250 laps around Funtime Freddy's mansion.

Melissa and Shadow Freddy were arm wrestling.

I have no idea what Baby was doing.

Suddenly Baby appeared right in front me while I was standing.

"Hey man, so...tell us more about this Jared guy. And the animatronics at your diner." She asked.

That's right. I really didn't get personal with these guys. I just came and train here after school for a couple of ours then go back home.

I really don't care about school. I mostly fail and have to make up my grades by going to summer school every year.

Hey, as long I don't have to repeat any grade, I'm good.

Thank God for summer school :)

My mom is totally okay with this. She knows I'm capable of living on my own.

 _ **Time skip...**_

"Damn bro, that really sucks." Shadow Freddy said.

We were all eating dinner in Funtime Freddy's mansion. The bro's and the girls. Huge ass dining room.

Well except for me. I didn't want to eat. AND THAT'S BAD!

"Um, so what are guys exactly?" I asked.

Mark stuffed a drumstick down his throat with one bite.

"We're a superhero team. We try are best to stop crime and what not." said Mark.

"We encounter many problems. But, we always get the job done." said Ballora.

"Oh...What's your team name?" I asked

They all looked at each other.

Baby looked at me.

"We're _**"Sister Location**_ _ **"** Baby_ answered.

"All right" I said.

We all finished our food except me. I wanted to go back to training.

So far Mark, he has really helped me on my defense.

Funtime Freddy has helped me with strategies.

Ballora helped me with endurance.

Melissa and Shadow Freddy has helped me with Strength and Speed.

Funtime Foxy and I had a sparring session earlier. She had to tie her hands behind her back. Only to make it fair.

 _ **Flashback...**_

"Ready man?" Funtime Foxy asked.

I nodded.

I charge at her trying to lay a punch on her face but she quickly dodge it and try to swing her leg at me head.

I grabbed her leg put it down and tried to jab her in the stomach.

She dodged and did a back flip.

"It's okay to show off sometimes." She said.

I huffed.

I dashed at her and trying to elbow her hip. But he jump and landed on my arm. She did a back flip off my arm and tripped me.

I caught myself before I hit the floor and use both my legs to get her into a scissor lock and flipped her to the other side of the floor.

She quickly got back up.

"Yes very good. You're getting the hang of it. Find every advantage you can find when facing Jared. Don't let anything distract you. Use your feet." Now's my chance

I dashed straight to her.

She tried to kick me but I slid under her and I tripped her.

Funtime Foxy fell on the floor. I picked up a weapon next to us I stabbed it to the floor, centimeters to the side of her head.

Everyone was in shock.

"Funtime Freddy, I think he's ready to train with you." Funtime Foxy said.

Danny looked at me with a smile. This kid may be the youngest out the group. But I know he's strong.

"He been training for a week here. Already, he's showing major improvement." Mark said.

"To be honest. I think he can take on that bully of his." Melissa said.

"Also, he came make a good sandwich." Ballora patted me on the back with her thumbs up.

"Shadow Freddy says he's ready." Shadow Freddy said in an approval tone.

I stretch while chuckling. These guys are now being too nice.

"Logan, you can train with me tomorrow." Funtime Freddy said.

I was happy.

"Sure Funtime Freddy" I said back.

"EVERYONE! DINER!" All the boys's and Funtime Chica's were screaming in the kitchen.

"Alright Dinner Time!" Melissa rushed inside the kitchen.

 _ **Back to reality...**_

 _ **Next day...**_

My Algebra I teacher Mr. Schmidt was passing out the grader test papers back to the students.

I was too busy training with Sister Location to study. I'm pretty sure I bombed that test.

I sat all the way in the back of the classroom just messing around. All the goody kids were sitting up a front. Jared wasn't in any of my classes cause he's in Advanced placement. But he sees me in the hallways and at the cafeteria always picking on me. And hitting me.

Thank God he's in a field trip for a tour at Penn State University. So I won't be seeing him today.

Wait, I can go see the girls at the diner!

Wait...I need to see what I got on the test.

Mr. Schmidt was passing back the test papers.

All the smart kids got either an A or a B.

Now he's walking down the classroom towards the back where I was.

"B...B...D...C...D...C...B...C...D...B...B...B...B...and...Mr. Wembley?"

I was ready to see my F...

"You got a C?" I was surprised as everyone.

I always bombed the test.

"What? I passed?" I asked shock.

"It appears so...May I see you after class?" he asked.

"Uh...am I in trouble." I asked

"If you don't see me after class. Then you are." he said.

I nodded and he walked back to his desk and started a new lesson. It was Slope...Oh my God I hate math.

I just rest my head.

 _ **Fun Fact: In real life, math is my dislike subject.**_

 _ **After class...**_

I walked up to Mr. Schmidt's desk.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"Mr. Wembley, why do you barely get any of your work done?" he asked me.

"I just don't care about school." I replied

"Don't you wanna go to college?" he asked

"Nope, I'm capable of working now. Just because I don't succeed in school. Doesn't mean I won't succeed in the real world. Sure, school will help me. But I'm more comfortable of finding the key to success in the real world." I said to him.

"What profession do you wanna be?" he asked.

"A rapper" I said.

He thought I was joking...

"Be more realistic" he said.

I have a mix tape. Do you wanna hear it?" he asked.

"Maybe another time." he said.

"You don't know what your missing."

Suddenly Marilyn came in the classroom.

"Dad can you help me with my...Logan? What are you doing here?" Marilyn still surprised I'm still in math class.

"Ugh...nothing...I'm just leaving to the diner. Wanna come? Jared is in a field trip." I asked.

"Hmm...fine." she said.

 _ **Time skip...**_

Marilyn and I were walking out of the school. It was the end of the day. Math was my last class. So I'm not skipping.

Suddenly a senior girl name Mary was on her phone by the exit with her friends.

She was a bitch.

Blond, thin, blue eyes, long hair, DD cups, pretty curvy. And a nice ass.

Still, she was a bitch...

"Oh look, Ya know Logan, you're not supposed to bring pigs to school." Mary said.

"Ugh...I haven't brought a pig?" I replied.

"I was talking about Marilyn idiot." Mary said.

Mary and her friends were laughing Marilyn looked she was gonna cry.

I paused for a moment.

I walked up to Mary.

 _ **You know what's gonna happen :)**_

"I think I have a theory of why you're such a bitch." I said.

This quickly got her attention.

"Excuse me!?" she shouted.

Marilyn grabbed my arm.

"Come on Logan, let's just go." she begged.

"No, no. Hold up, hold up, hold up for a minute Marilyn." she let go my arm and I...

 _ **You know ;)**_

"Betty, the only reason you're popular, it's because you've developed early and your bitch ass started sucking dicks when you were 12. And now your skanky ass can't stand staring yourself in the mirror because all you see is a fucking whore. So you pick on Hallie because you can't avoid the reliable realisation that once your skanky hoe ass body is used up at age 19. You're gonna be a worn out chalky skin burlap sack of an slutty bitch ass of a whore you are you for sucking dicks for 5 bucks in an alley way in New York with fucking STD's and warts on your pussy. That's fucking God's payback for a fucking bitch ass hoe you are that not even your step dad wouldn't want. It's not Marilyn's fault she got a bigger ass and larger breasts unlike you. How's that? Did I hit a home run in a Yankee's game?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOH! SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED!" The other students who apparently was listening. I didn't even noticed.

"YO ASS GOT DISSED BY A FRESHMAN YOU THOT! A random student pointing at Mary.

Mary was crying so hard. She quickly left the school building right away.

Mary's friends saw what I did. They immediately left the building too.

"Logan, you're an amazing friend." Marilyn hugged me.

"Oh crap! I need to go Funtime Freddy's house. I have to train!" I shouted.

"Let me come with you!" Marilyn demanded

"Okay, okay let's go!" Marilyn and I ran.

 _ **Time skip...**_

"Come on!" yelled Shadow Freddy.

I dodged a quick jab from Shadow Freddy. Shadow Freddy then jumped in the air and try to slam his fist on the ground and I jumped. I felt the shocking of the impact and flew out of Danny's range.

Suddenly Shadow Freddy l had his Shadow clone coming out.

"Crap" I gulped and ran.

Shadow Freddy's shadow clone was chasing in Funtime Freddy's house.

I tried to go inside a bathroom but I saw Anime Frisk was taking a bath...

"AAAAAAH" Anime Frisk screamed.

"Whoops my bad." I graped a bar of soap from the sink and tossed on the floor. Just for Shadow Freddy's Shadow to slid across the hallway.

"What the!? Stop playing around and fight!" Shadow Freddy's shadow yelled.

"Yeet!" I slid on the railing back downstairs.

Shadow Freddy's shadow teleported in front of me.

He grabbed me and put me into a headlock position.

"Come on! We taught you the best way to escape this Logan!" Shadow Freddy's shadow rigging the hold.

I pretended it was Jared hold got me into position. I got mad and I grabbed his head and fell on the floor with his chin hitting my head.

Then he disappeared.

Shadow Freddy picked me up and threw me to a table.

"Weren't not done!" he shouted.

Shadow Freddy jab me with punches and kicks really fast and roundhouse kicks me in the back of my head. And I was sent flying.

"UUUUUUH!" The others were watching, including Marilyn.

I was on the floor not moving.

I know for a fact Shadow Freddy isn't trying even the slightest. We walked up to me and grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Don't give up on me just yet bro. I know you can beat Jared." I quickly got up and uppercut him.

Shadow Freddy looked up.

He put head down and looks at me.

"Nice one" he cracks his head and started walking towards me.

"Oh crap" He lay a punch to my stomach really hard.

"Come on, I'm not even trying here. Stop feeling so defenseless." Then he kicked me.

"I can't give up!" I said breathing heavily.

Shadow Freddy then grabbed my leg and twist it

I was screaming for help.

None of the others couldn't help.

Fighting Shadow Freddy will seriously help me with Jared.

"Come on man, get up. I know there's still fight in you." Shadow Freddy said letting go of my leg.

I barely got up.

Shadow Freddy dashed towards me with great speed behind me and elbow me to my spine.

 _ **The others...**_

"Man, he improved a lot." Mark said.

"Yeah, when he fight me the first time. He didn't last 10 seconds." Melissa said

"Look at him, he still with Shadow Freddy and It's been an hour." Ballora said.

"Shadow Freddy isn't even trying so don't get full of yourself. He's just training him." Funtime Foxy said.

"Do you think he's ready?" asked Melissa.

"Maybe" Mark replied.

"He still has a long way to go to be one of us." said Baby.

"I nearly crush him in my Hulk mode. I still don't know how a mortal is still surviving against Shadow Freddy. Baby contained.

 _ **With the girls...**_

"Wow, Shadow Freddy is really giving the new guy a serious training lesson." Nightmare said.

"How did he not give up yet?" Toy Freddy being curious.

"I don't know. Maybe he's different from most Mortals." Minireena said.

"Hey watching Shadow Freddy training the new guy brutally is making me hungry." Funtime Chica being hungry.

"After Shadow Freddy done with the new guy Chi Chi." Minireena said.

 _ **Back to the brutal**_ _ **training...**_

Danny got Logan into a hanging position.

And he used Logan literally as I punching bag.

Oh my God the pain Shadow Freddy giving Logan. The worst part is Shadow Freddy is not even trying. But Logan is still getting his ass beat.

Logan started coughing blood.

Shadow Freddy immediately stop.

"You okay bro?" Shadow Freddy asked the injured Logan.

"I...think...my...ribs...are...broken..." Logan said.

"Sorry bro. It's hard for me to control Logan strength sometimes." Shadow Freddy drop Logan on the floor.

Logan was coughing a lot. Having trouble breathing.

"Hey all the Mari's can you heal him?" Shadow Freddy asked.

All the puppets and raised their hands.

Logan was healed. He got up and made a soft punch on Shadow Freddy's arm.

"You're incredibly strong." Logan said.

"Hey man, I'm impressed. Mortals rarely don't continue on fighting with me. But you're different." Shadow Freddy said.

"So..." Logan wondered.

"I think you can finally beat Jared once and for all." Shadow Freddy patted my back.

"Really? I mean...I still don't think I'm ready. Jared is just...too strong." Logan said.

"Hey, if I train you any longer. You'll die. And it'll take me long to bring you back. Resurrecting the dead is not a simple process. I think you have a chance now." Shadow Freddy explaining it's dangerous if e continues training Logan."

"I understand..." Logan looks at everyone.

"Thank you... Of all you. Thank you for making me feel welcome. It's been a blast. I guess...this is..." Mark stop me.

"No man...I think I speak for everyone here. I knew I felt a special aura around you. You're different than most mortals. You can keep up with most of us now. You're strong. You're pride is what keeps you going. Guys I think he's ready." Mark said.

The others nodded.

"Logan Wembley...How would you be like one of us?" Shadow Freddy putting his hand on my shoulder...

"Wait? You mean...an Sister Location?" Logan being in shock.

They all nodded.

Logan took a deep breath...

"Yes" he said.

"Okay...Now shake my hand to make it official." Shadow Freddy said

Logan grabbed Shadow Freddy's hand.

Logan body was glowing blue...

"What the? What did you do?" Logan asked Shadow Freddy.

"You're now an immortal. Welcome to the team.

Everyone was clapping.

Marilyn came up to me and hugged me.

"Thanks guys...Now if you excuse me...Jared this war finally ends now!" Logan ran outside Funtime Freddy's mansion towards the diner. As the Marilyn followed.

"It's going to be one hell of a showdown." Baby said.

"Yep" the others said at the same time.


	35. Logan vs Jared: The Final Battle

**Author Note: Let's me state something all of the memories chapter are in the past before Logan gets his power.**

* * *

Marilyn and I was heading towards the diner with great speed.

"Logan, there's something I have to tell you before you face Jared again." Marilyn looked serious, so I stopped

We we're in the parking lot of the diner.

"What is it Marilyn?" I asked concerned.

"Logan, I...I..." She couldn't say it. But it looked really important.

"I...I...what?" I really wanted to know.

"Logan...I'll tell you after you win. I know for sure you can beat Jared now. You're now immortal!" Marilyn said, she believed in me.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Marilyn, you've been a true friend. Thank you for always being there me." I hugged her tightly.

"Go got em Logan. Then I can tell you how I feel." She said

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, time to get my girls back. Shadow Freddy, Baby, Funtime Freddy, Lyssa, Funtime Foxy, Mark, and Ballora. Thanks for everything." I said.

"Okay, Time to end this once and for all!" I shouted

"Marilyn, go somewhere safe. This is not gonna be pretty." I demanded

Hallie nodded and went somewhere safe. I have no idea where she has gone to.

I headed inside the diner to be greeted by Springtime Bonnie, and Spring Bonnie.

"Logan-kun?" Asked Springy

"Hi" I said back

"What are you doing here?" Asked Springtime Bonnie

"To kick Jared's ass and take you girls back." I said so confidently.

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Logan-kun, please...we love you too much. We hate seeing you getting hurt." Springy graves my shoulder.

"As long as Jared is here. You can't do anything about it." Springtime Bonnie said.

I huffed

"Well, we'll just gonna have to see about that huh?" I said

"Logan-kun..." They said scared

"Enough...I have to do this. Where's Jared?" I demanded

"Logan-kun don..." I cut off Springtime Bonnie

"Where is he!" I raised my voice

Springtime Bonnie got scared and Springy pointed the direction where Jared was sitting.

Jared was sitting in the dining room with the puppet. She looked annoyed.

"Come on babe. Just the tip?" Jared begged

"Jared please...my ass still hurts. I'm not in the mood." The puppet wasn't up for anal again.

"Well, if you don't do anal with me right now. I'm gonna tell the manger you've been giving away free prizes behind his back. You know he doesn't like that. Plus you're new. So he wouldn't go easy on you." Jared said. The puppet sigh and do what she says.

"You're sick man. If she doesn't want to do it. You don't have the right to force her." I said

"Yeah? Who's gonna stop..." Jared turned around. "Me..."

He saw my face with rage.

"A haha haha haha haha. that's fucking hilarious. Excuse me. I'm gonna kick this guy's ass again." Jared started drinking his soda.

The puppet gave me the "Don't be a hero" look

"Logan, why don't you just leave? Or else I'll make you." Jared still drinking his soda.

"No! This time, you're gonna be the one who's ass is gonna get kicked out of here! I shouted

Jared chuckled

"Let me just finish up here." Jared still sipping.

"Jared you're honestly the most...

 _ **Epic**_ _ **roast**_ _ **session**_ _ **later**_

Everyone was quiet, No one has said a word. Everyone gave me the "At this moment. Logan knew...he fucked up look" The girls begged me to run for my safety.

I just stood there and looked at Jared. It looked like he didn't paid attention to what I said.

Jared finished his drink on the table and got up and stretch.

I felt really confident, it's now or never.

"I'm taking my girls back, Jared." I said.

"Sure, if you put me out of my misery. But we all know that's not gonna happen." he said.

"I've been training my ass off for this." I replied.

"Hmm? Well I can't wait to see how much time you've completely wasted." Jared was getting into his fighting position.

"Hmm, I'm sorry. You're definitely gonna be surprised." now I'm getting into my fighting position.

"You seem pretty confident of yourself. It's a shame you're gonna get your ass beat by me...again." Jared mocking.

"Well...will just see about that. No more games man. This is truly been a pain. Today, in front of these people, and the girls. You're gonna see true pain." I said.

"Let me just say this. After I kick your ass for God knows what how many times I've kicked your ass. I'm gonna have you banned from any Freddy's Anime Diner...forever. It'll take some miracle for that not to happen to you." Jared trying to scare me.

"Hmm...Fine, you can take away the girls. But you can't take away Marilyn." I smirked.

"Oh alright. You're gonna be like that huh? You know Marilyn deserves to be with me. Not a dumbass like you." Jared mocking me again.

"Marilyn told me she'll rather be with an idiot then a douche yourself." I said.

"Wow, okay you idiot. So tell me. How are you and Marilyn doing since you just had to bring that topic up." Now he wants to get up in my business.

"Well, since it's none of your fucking business anyway. If you really must know. Marilyn and I are just best friends for the 1000th fucking time. What do I have to do to get that out of your head?" I demanded.

"A dumbass like you just can't seem to notice. No wonder you're one of the lowest ranked students in school." Jared said.

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand.

"Asswipe, she fucking loves you! She always has you freaking retard. But she just had to be with you and not me." Jared said getting angry. Ready to strike at any moment.

"I'm tired of you bullying you just because you're Jealous Jared!" I shouted. Also getting to strike a blow any moment.

"I'm better than you in everyway. Always try to get the things you love. Even your precious animatronics. Now, After I beat you again...I'm taking Marilyn...and your mom!" He did not.

"What did you say about my mom?" I was getting closer.

"Hah, Your mom definitely looks like a Milf. I can't wait to hit that." Jared said cracking his head.

"Enough! This ends now!" I shouted.

I dashed towards him. Now he's going too far.

I tried to lay a punch on his face with great speed.

But Jared grabbed my hand. We were both struggling to gain the upper hand.

"So tell me. How does it feel to be immortal?" Jared questioned.

"It feels amazing." I said.

Jared let go of my hand and we backed up a little.

"You're immortal too aren't you?" I questioned.

"Finally you're using your brain. How else I kept kicking your ass all these years." Jared getting back into his fighting position.

I did the same...

"This is gonna be one hell of a showdown." I said.

"Yes it is! And you're finished!" Jared dashed towards with his legs at me.  
I blocked his kick with my arm.

 _ **The**_ _ **Final**_ _ **Showdown...**_

I swung my fist at Jared and he dodge and swung his leg and I bent over and grabbed his leg and elbow it. Then I bent it and kicked him to the floor.

Jared quickly got up.

"Okay, that was a lucky a shot." Jared stretch.

I stared at him so serious.

"You were wide open." I said.

"Time to get your ass beat." Jared dashed toward me and punch me in the face so hard and I didn't move.

"What!? How?" Jared did a back flip and faced me.

"Okay..." Jared dashes behind me kicked me on my back.

I flew towards the show stage.

I dashed towards Jared and threw a punch and Ja grabbed my and fisted my stomach.

I scream in pain and gave him a headbutt.

I was bleeding and grabbed my head and knee me on the nose.

I was bleeding all over my face.

But I ignored the pain.

Then me and Jared dashed towards each other.

We traded and punches back and forth until Jared gained the upper hand and punch me in the face. He grabbed me jumped up and slam me through a table.

There was bruises on my body.

I got up. Jared attempted to throw another punch but I grabbed his arm and put my leg over it and kicked his face.

"Ah! You fucker!" Jared and I got into our fighting positions.

We both took deep breaths.

 _ **Jared's point of**_ _ **view...**_

How is this possible. He gotten stronger. Much stronger. There's no way. I'm the top highest rank 9th grader in school while he is the lowest. I'm my karate master's best student. How did he get so strong. It doesn't matter. I'm gonna kick his ass.

 _ **Logan's point of**_ _ **view...**_

Jared looked at me.

"Hey dumbass, why do you look so disappointed?" Jared questioned.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"What's bugging you?. You seem distracted." Jared questioned with anger.

"It's how strong I've become." I said.

"Why? Don't you like being immortal? He said.

"If if wasn't for my friends I wouldn't become this strong. I wanted to reach this power by myself." My pride is getting to me.

"If this new strength of yours bothers you. Then why you chose to accept it?" He asked.

"Whatever it takes to get my girls back." I said

"Aw!" The girls were so happy when I said that.

"Enough!" Jared rushed towards me and punched me in the face which flew me back.

Jared and I both grabbed each other's shoulders. Trying to see who gains the upper hand.

I swooped his leg and he trips. I stepped on his stomach.

He was screaming in pain.

"Ah! You piece of shit." Jared got up and punched on my chest. Then he gave multiple punches on my face with great speed. I felt dizzy and he roundhouse kick me on my head. I fell on the floor.

"Hah! Useless piece of shit." Jared turned around and walked away.

I got back on my feet with ease.

Jared turned around with a shock on his face.

"Impossible...I always finish you off with that." Jared is now starting to realize how serious this is.

"Can we stop with the warm up and actually get down to the showdown?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Dude, come on don't lie. You're not trying." I said.

"Hmm, well...I'm not even giving my all." Jared said.

"I know...That's why I wasn't either." I said.

Jared looked at me with his eyes wide opened.

"What!? You're holding back? Ah! Let's see how you can handle at this speed."

Now it's getting serious.

Jared and I both dashed at each other with great speed. We started throwing punches back and forth and back and forth. It seemed no one can gave the upper hand at this point.

Me and Jared both grabbed each other's backs. And we gave each other headbutts repeatedly until we both stated bleeding from our heads.

Jared and I let go and we back up.

"You only agreed to be immortal so you can take your girls back?" Jared wanted to refresh his brain. After all we both gave each other headbutts.

"That's right!" I dashed towards him and jabbed him on his throat.

He cough blood.

"You little shit!" Jared grabbed a knife from his pocket and stabbed me on my leg.

"Ah! I screamed in pain. But I took it.

"You didn't tell me we can use weapons!" I shouted holding my leg where the wound was.

Jared got up and grabbed a chair and hit me with it which caused me to bleed.

"Idiot! This is not a fucking game! This is a fight to the death!" He shouted.

I tried to ignore the pain.

"You're gonna use weapons against me. I have a weapon for you." I flipped him off.

"Fucking idiot!" Jared grabbed a chain out of his pocket and pounced on me.

I tried to get him off but I was still dazed from the blow to the chair.

"How are you gonna get your girls back when you're dead!" Jared rapped his chains all over my neck and started choking me with it.

"Jared please! Don't do it! You're going too far!" Springtime Bonnie shouted.

"Anyone tries to stop me I'm stabbing him in the heart!" He pulled a knife.

"Somebody do something!" The puppet screaming with tears in her eyes.

Jared then face to the direction where the girls were.

I felt the blood rushing to my head fast. Everything was fading slowly. I can see the girls screaming but I could barely hear.

"Take a moment to enjoy your last few minutes of life you fucking asswipe. You're gonna die in front of these people. The girls are gonna be mine forever!" He pulled his chains on my neck harder.

I couldn't breathe.

My life was flashing before my eyes.

I saw all those times I was bullied in school. All the good times I had with Springtime Bonnie and Spring Bonnie. The amount of training I had with the guys.  
And Marilyn...

I was gonna suffocate. The amount of pain I have right in my lungs. I couldn't breathe.

I was the end for me.

I closed my eyes. I was gonna accept death.

My face was blue.

"Almost there!" Jared laughed.

Jared pulling the chains on my head harder.

"Stop Jared please!" Marilyn came out of no where.

"Marilyn? Can't you see I'm suffocating the one you love the most." He chuckled

"Jared you can't do this!" Marilyn screamed.

"Once I'm done with this idiot. I'm gonna take you. And his mother." He shouted.

"Nooooo!" Marilyn began to cry.

"Logan don't give up! Logan no!" Began began to cry.

Seeing me dying.

I headed the sounds the crying. But I couldn't recognize it.

I opened my eyes seeing Marilyn crying with the girls comforting her.

"All of you and his mother are mine!" Jared shouted.

Then...something in my brain snapped.

Once I heard Jared said that. Something in my body snapped.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjjhhhhhhh!" I screamed so loud.

I bit the chain on my neck setting me free.

I quickly got up and punched Jared in the face so hard. Sending him flying towards a wall.

He got stuck on a wall.

I grabbed a stick. And I headed him towards a wall with rage.

"I WONT LET YOU BULLY ME ANYMORE!" I swung the stick to his face really hard. Over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over, and over again.

He was bleeding all over his face.

I swung the stick to his neck  
Which caused him to cough up blood. I swung the stick to both his arms. Causing them to break.

I swung the stick toward both his legs. Causing them to break.

Jared was screaming in pain. I was giving him major torture.

Jared begged me to stop.

But I continue...

I punished him so severely. I was out of control.

My eyes were turning red.

"Time to die!" I made the tip of the stick extremely sharp.

I was gonna stab him in the heart. Which will kill him.

I was gonna do it.

"This is for all the pain and suffering who caused me all my life!" I tried to stab him until Marilyn interrupted me.

"Logan please don't kill him!" Marilyn begged.

The stick was centimeters from Jared's chest.

 _ **End of fight**_ _ **scene...**_

My eyes turn back to normal.

"Why Marilyn!?" I shouted.

"He had enough. Look at him." I looked at Jared and saw what I did.

I almost vomited

"Someone call the ambulance!" I shouted.

 _ **A couple hours later**_ _ **...**_

"The ambulance took Jared away." I explained to everyone back at Funtime Freddy's house.

"You let him live?" Mark came up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

I nodded.

"Well, at least you taught him a lesion." Baby said across the room.

"I don't think Jared is gonna bother me for a while."

I said.

"He won't bother you ever again." Lyssa gave my arm a punch.

"Logan...can I talk to you. It's important." Marilyn wanted to tell me something.

"Okay..." Marilyn and I went to another room.

"Logan...I have some bad news." She said with a serious look.

I was nervous.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Logan...my grandmother is suffering from cancer." She told me.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry." I felt really bad for her.

"I'm going have to move back to Arizona to show give her my support." She said. Looking like she was gonna cry.

"Your leaving..." I was gonna cry.

"I'm sorry Logan. I have to go now! Or else my mom is gonna get mad." Marilyn kissed me.

I kissed her back.

Marilyn and I was throwing back sloppy kisses to each other and began to take off our clothes.

 _ **There**_ _ **in**_ _ **another**_ _ **room**_ _ **across the mansion**_ _ **. Everyone was**_ _ **too busy to**_ _ **noticed them**_ _ **gone.**_

 _ **Let's**_ _ **just**_ _ **rap it up here**_ _ **.**_  
 _ **Logan and Marilyn**_ _ **made**_ _ **love. Jared was sent**_ _ **to the**_ _ **hospital.**_  
 _ **The diner**_ _ **was**_ _ **shut**_ _ **down**_ _ **and**_ _ **remade into the**_ _ **convention.**_  
 _ **Logan**_ _ **said**_ _ **his goodbyes**_ _ **to Marilyn**_ _ **.**_  
 _ **Logan's**_ _ **brother**_ _ **Christopher**_ _ **was**_ _ **cured in the**_ _ **hospital and**_ _ **was sent**_ _ **back home**_ _ **him with Logan**_ _ **and**_ _ **his**_ _ **mother.**_  
 _ **Logan**_ _ **said**_ _ **his**_ _ **goodbyes to the**_ _ **Sister Location**_ _ **. And haven't**_ _ **seen them**_ _ **ever since due**_ _ **to personal reasons**_ _ **.**_  
 _ **Logan hasn't seen**_ _ **Springtime Bonnie**_ _ **and Spring Bonnie**_ _ **ever since the**_ _ **diner being close**_ _ **. They were kept for**_ _ **Freddy's**_ _ **Anime**_ _ **Convention.**_

 _ **No one knows what happened**_ _ **to Jared**_ _ **when he left**_ _ **the hospital**_ _ **. He**_ _ **haven't showed his face**_ _ **ever again**_ _ **...**_

 _ **For now...**_

 _ **The next**_ _ **chapter**_ _ **will end of the flashback**_ _ **. And**_ _ **continue on the main story**_ _ **.**_

 _ **See**_ _ **yah**_ _ **guys...**_


	36. The End

**2 Months later**

Mari quickly warped our clothes on and me and her began walking down the hall. We heard the doors shut but when we got there it's the one person I did NOT want to see, My Girlfriend, Savannah. "You are fucking my ass right now." I sigh as Savannah sees us and makes her way towards us.

"Hey pervert, hey Mari." She says rather plainly, Mari looks like she's scanning her brain. "I already hate this girl' she tells me through telepathy. "Hey Savannah follow me I want to show you something." Mari says and with that those two went into a room in Prize Corner that was labeled "Mari's S&M room". I made my way back to the office where BB was waiting patiently.

 **(Paybacks a bitch Savannah MWAHAHA)**

And with my returned me and Mangle had are lemony goodness time.

 **~~~time skip of 3 hours cause I'm too lazy to write all that~~~**

I'm playing Fnaf: Sister Location on the laptop while screams are heard from Prize Corner but I'm not caring a rat's ass about what's happening in there.

I check the time and it's 1 o' clock so I just continue playing the game. Some how there have been no distractions. I get to the fourth night and it's 3 o' clock but the laptops battery is almost dead so I shut it down and start to fade off into a deep sleep.

 **Ding Dong Ding Dooonnng**

With the sound of those annoying ass bells I'm awake and the screaming as stopped. I get all my new, nice things and start heading to the main area, when I do I see a traumatized Savannah and a pleased Mari. I go to head out the place to see Savannah run out in front of me and here Mari say "No goodbyes, hugs, nothing?". I set my stuff down,l and turn around to find all the girls waiting for their hugs and goodbyes, even Gold.

I give all the girls there hugs also I get a few of "surprises" before saying goodbye and heading back home.

 **~~~hour passes cause parents are too much of an ass to come and get me~~~**

I get home to find no cars so I unlock the door and go to my room and get some fucking sleep.

~~~ **the next day~~~**

I wake up to the bright I think mourning sun. I turn on the tv and flip it over to the news to find the head line being "Anime Convention shut down the cause, pedophile animetronics".

"Well it looks like I have no more work. Well maybe I could...no that couldn't possibly work." I say out loud but after thinking some. "No I'm gonna open my own Anime Convention when I'm old enough and the name will beeee...um... Candy's Anime Convention".

 **The End**


	37. Jared and Springtime Bonnie's Epilogue

Gack!" Was the only thing Jared said before the gears and other animatronic parts tore into and pierced his flesh. He didn't bother to stop the tears that cascaded his now blood stained cheeks.

Or what was left of them. The pain was too unbearable for him, and yet he found himself unable to let out a cry. Blood seeped and spilled out of the seams of the animatronic and pooled around him in one big red puddle. He barely saw his reflection in the crimson lake that now surrounded him. He noticed that his vision was also starting to fade, and it frightened him.

 _ **"Jared?"**_

He whimpered in pain when he felt the animatronic's jaws begin to move. He tried to move, but found it impossible with him permanently locked in place.

 _ **"Jared** ** _?_ What's wrong? Are you all right, friend? Are you comfortable?"**_

Oh, how Jared wanted to laugh right there and then. If his vocal cords hadn't been pierced through by a beam, and if he had enough strength in him, he would. But all he could do was cry silently from the pain he now felt over the fact that... that...

 _ **"I'm sorry if it's a little tight in there. But don't worry! At least we'll be together now!"**_

His best friend... His only _real_ best friend since childhood...

 _ **"Just like we've always wanted."**_

... Has betrayed him...

"S-spri..." It hurt to even try, but at least Jared could credit himself for giving it a shot. His vocal cords are just too damaged. And whenever he did try to speak, it would only cause him more physical pain.

 _I wonder if they're taking joy in seeing me suffer like this,_ He thought to himself. The Original Animatronics had come back to haunt him years after he was beaten by Logan. They are what prompted him to hide in his "best friend" from them. _**Sh** ** _e_ **_ promised him, She would protect him. **Sh** _ **e**_ promised him he would be safe.

 _ **SHE LIED**_.

 _ **"Try to get some rest, okay** **Jared** ** _?_ You must be exhausted from today. I know it's not the most comfortable place to sleep in, but you'll get use to it."**_

I hate you, Jared wanted to tell her. He felt himself slipping away in each passing minute. The gears and beams seem to be digging and embedding themselves more into his flesh; tearing away through the purple fabric of his clothing.

He wanted to get out. He wanted to be _free_. Ignoring the pain the best he could, he proceeded to move violently in the suit. The sudden movement alerted the animatronic and he instantly kept still. Loud crunching noises were suddenly heard from inside, but he didn't seem to notice.

 _ **"Woah, woah. Calm yourself, my friend. There's no need to throw such a nasty fit."**_

Everything hurt even more now. Jared had begun to wish that he didn't do what he did. His vision was starting to become blurry and felt everything in his body begin to stop working. Heart; lungs; everything.

By now the tears had stopped and he found himself become increasingly sweaty. He felt very hot. And something in the suit smelled, too. He hated it in here. He hated those Logan and The Animatronics. But most of all: he hated **_her_**.

 _ **"Goodnight,** **Jared** ** _._ Talk to you tomorrow..."**_

 _You lying fuck,_ The man thought bitterly while feeling the life in him finally drain. _I fucking hate you. You lied to me. I thought you were my friend! I... I..._ He couldn't bring himself to hate her, even as he finally lost consciousness.

It would be several days until Glitterstrap would finally catch on that something wasn't right with her friend.

 _ **"It's been so long since I've been able to walk around. I hope you don't mind that, friend."**_

As usual, she got silence.

The rabbit lowered her ears slightly and sighed. During the long days of being forgotten by the world and left to rot in the dark, her friend has not once said a word to her. Not since she managed to trap him inside her body. She just couldn't bring herself to let it her friend go for good.

So when she saw him run to her for help, she saw it as a good opportunity to finally keep him for herself forever. She didn't want to be alone. The Animatronics have long since been scraped, and Toy Freddy and the others practically forgetting about her existence like everyone else. But at least she had Jared. She cared too much for the human to let him go.

 _ **"Heh... You know... You've been giving me the silent treatment for the last couple of days... Surely you'd say something to me by now..."**_

An uneasy feeling suddenly swept over her. During the last couple of days she's been happily chatting along with her friend; mostly bringing up old memories during their days at Freddy's Anime Convention. Their "Golden Years" together. But Jared never said anything back to her. She always that she was angry at with him because she purposely trapped him.

 _ **"Jared _?_ Are you...all right? Jar-"**_

That's when she heard it. When she moved her right arm she heard a loud, sickening crack. She looked over and her normally half-lidded eyes widened when he spotted a thick liquid suddenly ooze out from her elbow and seams.

 _ **"W-what the..."**_

She attempted to reach out and touch the strange liquid with her other hand, but got the exact same results. The uneasiness in her started to grow each time he heard a crack. He didn't know a lot about humans, but he knew this wasn't supposed to happen. He failed to realize just how fragile human beings are.

 _ **"J-Jared** ** _..._ I... O-oh no..."**_

It's funny how it took her so long to realize that she had been talking to a dead man this whole time; that Jared has long since expired in her. The rabbit slowly got to her feet and winced when hlshe heard the cracking noise in her grow louder.

More of that strange liquid started to ooze out of her all over the place and slowly pool around her in the form of a dark crimson puddle. She stared down at her shaky hands as everything came to together.

She had killed her best friend...

 _ **"No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ The rabbit screeched in sheer horror while clutching her head in denial. _**"NO!** **JARED** ** _!_ WILSOOOOOOOOOON!"**_

Glitterstrap screamed as loud and high as her voice box would allow her. Blood spilled out of her eye sockets like tears while more crunching was heard coming from inside her. The noise itself sickened her and all she could do was scream over the fact that she was now alone.

 _ **"I wanted us to be together! I WANTED US TO BE HAPPY! YOU SAID WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!?** **JAAAAARRRRRED!"**_

In a blind race, the animatronic started to attack herself. Tearing out pieces of her suit and mutilating herself to the point she wouldn't even recognize herself. The more she tore away the more she started to see her friend's butchered corpse inside.

The sight only made her lose it more, and she started to bash on the walls while screaming loudly to the uncaring darkness the name of her deceased friend. Eventually she collapsed on the floor and curled up into a ball as she continued to "cry" loudly.

 _ **"Jared** ** _..._ ****Jared..."**_

 _"... Glitterstrap."_

The rabbit perked her now broken ears in surprise and slightly raised his head to the sound of the voice. _**"J-Jared** ** _?_ Oh, ****Jared** ** _!"_ **_ There was hope in her voice. Not knowing that, after sitting alone in the dark for so long, she had lost what little sanity she had left and started to imagine hearing her friend's voice.

 _ **"It's** __**me."**_

* * *

 **This is the epilogue for Jared and Springtime Bonnie.**


	38. Sequel

THE SEQUAL IS UP! ARE YOU READY FOR FUNTIME CINDY!

 ** _" See you soon" Rachel & Lucahjin said while giggle_**

 _==Old Summary==_

 _ **Ring ring, Hey pal, Risa Dessler, aka Lucahjin , you got the job! Congratulations! See you at 12.**_

 ** _Welcome to Funtime Cindy's Entertainment and Rental, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places! With cutting-edge animatronic entertainers that will knock your kids' socks off, as well as customized pizza catering, no party is complete without Funtime Cindy and the gang!_**

 ** _You are Logan Wembley, shortly after being promoted from a nightguard to a "technician assistant". Your job is to go into the old Funtime Candy's Anime Burger World's building that's been abandoned for over 6 years and disable the still roaming animatronics._**

 ** _But things are not as they seem, something has followed you home, and it's almost as if it's trying to tell you something, but what?_**

* * *

 ** _P.s. The Sequel takes place two years after the events of Five Nights at Anime Freddy's: Book 2 and Circus Baby's Anime Pizza World_**


End file.
